Queen Ren
by Shini-sama
Summary: C'est par pur machisme que tout le monde dit "la dimension du roi"! Pourtant, c'est bien une Reine qui y vit et elle s'ennuie beaucoup.Alors quand elle décide de visiter la Soul Society et ses fidèles sujets, c'est la catastrophe du siècle!FIC EN SUSPEND!
1. Prologue

_**Chères lectrices voici une nouvelle fic! Vous ne vous êtes jamais dit : et si le Roi de la Soul Society était une Reine? Eh bin…. La Soul Society serait mal barrée…**_

**_______________________________________________**

**Titre : **Queen Ren

**Rating : **T (Wahoo! Plutôt rare chez moi! ^^)

**Pairing** : Pas d'inquiétude y'aura du yaoi (lol), mais je vous avais prévenu… ça sera différent! ^^

**Chapitre : **Prologue

**Résumé : **Le rôle d'une reine est d'être à l'écoute de ses sujets, non? Alors qu'est-ce que je fous encore dans ma dimension?! Soul society, me voilà!!!

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages sont à Tite Kubo, sauf celui de Ren, qui m'appartient.

_______________________________________________

Je m'appelle Ren et je suis la Reine de la Soul Society. Malheureusement…

Eh oui, depuis toujours les shinigamis pensaient que j'étais un Roi… Pas de bol, ils vont se coltiner une Reine! Je n'ai pas de Roi, et je n'en ai pas besoin!!

Je m'ennuis fermement du haut de mon nuage, là, à observer la vie à la Soul Society. J'observe tout ce petit monde évoluer, et bien sûr, aucun shinigami n'a de secret pour moi… Je ne vais pas vous dire non plus vous dire qui je matte sous la douche, si?

Bref, mes journées se passent lentement, très lentement. Le temps semble s'être arrêté pour moi. Quel âge ai-je? Bonne question. Je ne suis même pas capable de le dire moi-même. J'ai arrêté de compter mes fichues années lorsque le vieux Yamamoto a mis en place son académie, autrement dit ça fait un baille. Plus de 250 ans peut-être…

Je ne suis pas autorisée à quitter la dimension du Roi, et d'ailleurs pourquoi elle s'appelle « la dimension du Roi » hein? Je ne suis pas un homme!! Bande de machos! Hum! Reprenons… Je ne suis pas autorisée même à quitter ma salle du trône. Je suis enfermée derrière une sorte de grille dorée d'où je peux observer mes gardiens se faire ch*** en me protégeant. Oui, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire lorsqu'on est dans la garde royale…

La plupart du temps, j'arrive à tuer les heures grâce à mes quatre gardiens personnels.

Ils sont en permanence dans la même pièce que moi, et ne me quittent pas des yeux, jamais! Bonjour l'intimité!

Un homme et trois femmes sont donc ces quatre gardiens personnels. Un très grand mystère entoure leur naissance tout comme la mienne…

Mes gardiens m'ont raconté que je serai née suite à la réunion d'un nombre incalculable de particules spirituelles. Celles-ci se seraient assemblées pour former une seule particule pure, étonnement brillante qui serait ensuite devenue… moi!

O.K, un peu difficile à comprendre… Parce que je ne suis ni pure, ni brillante!

Bah ouai… J'ai les cheveux gras comme tout le monde après trois jours sans shampooing, j'ai quelques boutons d'acné sur le front (la vache, c'est hyper dur à percer! ), je n'aime pas mon nez, ni mes mains (elles sont trop petites), et je me trouve boudinée dans tout ce que je mets!

Bref, je suis une fille comme les autres et en fait je me demande si je suis vraiment la Reine! Si j'étais la Reine, vraiment je veux dire, j'aurais la classe, pas les cheveux gras, pas de bouton, pas de bourrelets, pas de problèmes… hein?

Si j'étais vraiment la Reine, je serai naturellement douée au Kendo, hein? Il a fallut que je m'entraine pendant cent ans pour avoir mon niveau actuel! Je ne suis pas trop mauvaise maintenant, j'ai déjà battu tous les gardes… Ca leur fait les pieds!

En kido, par contre, je suis une experte! J'ai toujours été excellente dans les sorts à distance, quelque chose dont je suis fière! Parait même que je pourrais créer des sorts moi-même mais je ne sais pas trop comment… Ca ne m'intéresse pas!

--------------------------

_Majesté, vous m'avez fait appeler?

Alors que je suis allongée sur le ventre, au bord de mon nuage, observant cet imbécile de Lieutenant de la sixième division Abaraï, se faire engueuler par son capitaine, une voix me tire de ma contemplation.

_Dis-moi, Ginrei, ton petit-fils est un vrai tombeur! Lançai-je sans même me tourner vers lui.

_Pa… pardon? Demanda-t-il, le teint subitement très pâle.

Je me retourne vers lui avec un large sourire aux lèvres pour découvrir le visage de ce vieux bonhomme étonnamment blanc, plus encore que d'habitude :

_Bah oui… Ton p'tit-fils, Byakuya, l'est mignon…

_Majesté, je me permets de…

_Chuuut!! Lançai-je en le foudroyant du regard. Pouah… Quand je pense que t'es Kuchiki Ginrei, le grand-père de cet espèce de glaçon… T'inquiète pas, on voit tout de suite la ressemblance!

Et pour cause : Ginrei, le grand-père de Byakuya était lui aussi un glaçon ambulant…

_Majesté, veuillez rester sérieuse, je vous le demande. Cessez de faire l'enfant et de…

Mais il se tut. Oui, je viens de lui lancer mon regard de la mort qui tue. Personne ne me traite « d'enfant », pépé! J'ai peut-être l'allure d'une jeune fille de dix-huit ans mais je suis plus vieille que toi, espèce de vieillard sénile!!

Hum! Je n'ose pas lui lancer cette réplique à la figure, j'ai trop de respect pour la famille Kuchiki qui m'a toujours servit, même en ignorant mon existence… Ouai, je sais, je suis très forte!

_Ginrei?

_Quoi?

_Approche…

Il se penche doucement vers moi. Bam! Je lui envoie un coup de pieds dans le menton qui le fait décoller du sol et il retombe sur le dos quelques mètres plus loin.

Je me relève dans un saut et commence à battre des poings, surexcitée à l'idée de pouvoir m'amuser un peu :

_Allez, ramène-toi! Ramène-toi!! Ce coup-là, c'était juste pour avoir pondu un petit-fils aussi sexy et inaccessible!! Mais j'ai encore pleins de… Aïe!!

Une main forte m'avait attrapé par le col de ma longue robe noire et à dire vrai, je reconnus tout de suite la poigne de fer d'Ai.

_'lut, Ai…, lançai-je, blanche comme un linge.

Elle me tua de ses yeux verts et j'en perdis mon sourire immédiatement. Ai était certainement la plus redoutable de mes gardiens. Elle avait le don de me calmer tout de suite, même pendant mes pires crises.

Elle me souleva bien haut, si bien que mes pieds ne touchaient plus le sol, et grogna :

_Qu'est-ce qui te prend, espèce de morveuse?

_Ahah! *rire nerveux* Gomenasai…. Pas bien dormi cette nuit…

_Mouai. Allez ramène-toi, je t'attends pour ton entraînement.

Elle me lâcha et s'en alla dans des pas gracieux, ses longs cheveux noirs flottant dans son dos et son hakama trop large pour elle dansant contre ses jambes.

Ai n'était pas une personne mauvaise, loin de là. Elle avait juste un caractère redoutable, telle une lionne. C'était ce qu'elle était pour moi : une lionne, un fauve terrifiant. Je me cachais sous ma propre robe lorsqu'elle s'énervait ou même lorsque quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas.

Comme le mois dernier, par exemple.

Le mois dernier, j'ai assisté, impuissante, à la trahison du capitaine de la cinquième division; Aizen Sosuke. Je l'ai vu, lui et ses deux complices : Ichimaru Gin et Tousen Kaname, trahir le Sereitei et s'élever dans les airs pour rejoindre le monde des hollows. Quelle tristesse…

J'étais verte de rage, de colère, de tristesse, je ne pouvais pas rester sur mon nuage à observer tout cela. J'ai voulu l'arrêter, j'ai voulu les rejoindre et mettre un terme à tout cela, mais on m'a enfermé de plus belle, rajoutant autour de moi des sorts de Kido scellant ma présence en ces lieux. Et je n'ai pas pu m'échapper. Je suis pathétique, n'est-ce pas?

Depuis ce jour, j'observe d'un autre œil la vie du Sereitei. Un œil plus critique, plus scrutateur encore qu'avant. J'observe les comportements, craignant une autre rébellion ou quelque chose du genre. Mais je sais qu'il est trop tard pour moi.

Je me sens coupable. Coupable de ne pas l'avoir prévu, coupable de ne pas être intervenue. J'aurais pu mettre un terme à tout cela, comme l'a voulu ce garçon aux cheveux oranges. J'aurais pu faire comme lui et m'introduire au Gotei 13 pour tenter quelque chose. Mais mes gardiens en ont décidé autrement.

Je suis la Reine et pourtant regardez-moi. Je suis enfermée comme un animal, on régit ma vie, je ne suis maître de rien. Vous parlez d'un boulot de merde! Surtout ne devenez jamais Roi ou Reine! Surtout ici…

Je m'ennuis. L'entraînement d'Ai est un passe-temps certes plaisant mais je m'en prends plein la tronche et de toute façon, cela ne m'excite plus. Je veux voir d'autres personnes, rencontrer des gens intéressants, vivre ailleurs! Je sais, c'est un peu gnangnan, mais lorsqu'on a ma vie, qu'on est pas sortit de sa dimension depuis des centaines d'années (décidément, il va vraiment falloir que je recompte mon âge moi…) croyez-moi, l'envie de fuir est plus grande que n'importe quoi.

Mais comment m'enfuir? Mes quatre gardiens sont redoutables et je ne peux échapper à leur vigilance. Il faut que je trouve une idée.

Je trouve une idée pour les neutraliser, je saute dans le vide et atterrit au Seireitei et bonjour la belle vie!

O.K, je me calme tout de suite… Cherchons un plan…

_____________________________________

_**Je sais, ça change, hein? Enfin, j'espère que ce début vous aura plut (quand même un peu! ^^)**_


	2. Aterrissage raté

**_Disons que l'histoire va vraiment commencer ici..._**

**_______________________________**

**Titre : **Queen Ren

**Rating : **T (Wahoo! Plutôt rare chez moi! ^^)

**Chapitre : **Atterrissage raté

**Résumé : **Le rôle d'une reine est d'être à l'écoute de ses sujets, non? Alors qu'est-ce que je fous encore dans ma dimension?! Soul society, me voilà!!!

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages sont à Tite Kubo, sauf celui de Ren, qui m'appartient.

**Petite note : **Même si ça en a l'air, il n'y aura pas de romance entre la Reine et Byakuya… Parfois on craque pour quelqu'un et ça ne se concrétise jamais, hein les filles? ^^ (Grimmy concrétise toi à moi! lol)

____________________________________

**Aterrissage raté.**

L'après-midi venait de commencer.

Voilà plus d'une semaine que j'ai commencé à réfléchir à un plan pour m'évader de ma prison dorée. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce que je comptais faire au début, mais étant donné les redoutables capacités de mes quatre gardiens, j'ai été obligée de… comment vous expliquer… de les neutraliser d'une façon, un peu radicale!

_Majesté! Majesté!! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait?!! Couina une petite voix sur ma droite, provenant d'une grenouille gracieuse qui sautait allègrement dans les airs.

_Chuuut, Hanako, tu vas alerter tout le monde…

Vous aurez compris, je les ai transformés en animaux innofensifs... Niark! Niark!

_Espèce de morveuse!! Répliqua un rat en venant me mordre à la cheville.

_Aïeuh!!!!

Tss… Celle-là, je l'ai changée en rat, quoi de mieux pour cette espèce de chieuse qui n'arrête pas de me ruer de coups à chaque entrainement?

Je suis contente de moi-même.

_Désolée, leur lançai-je en m'approchant du précipice, le Seireitei sous mes yeux, mais je ne peux plus rester comme ça, c'est trop ennuyeux.

_Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis?! Lança la grenouille en coassant bruyamment.

_Vous ne pourrez pas m'en empêcher!

Sur ce, j'empoigne une ceinture de cuir, à laquelle est attachée deux Zanpakuto. Puis hisse dans mon dos deux autres Zanpakuto, l'un à la garde blanche et pure et l'autre à la garde verte émeraude.

_Comment as-tu fait pour prendre le Zanpakuto du Roi? Demanda la grenouille en cessant de sauter.

_Je suis la Reine! Répliquai-je en la foudroyant du regard. N'oubliez pas que je fais ce que je veux dans ma dimension! Enfin presque… Vous avez crut que mon Zanpakuto pourrait rester enfermé dans cette cage de verre pendant encore des centaines d'années? Ce fut vraiment simple de le prendre. Et il est tellement beau…

Sur ces mots, je les salue, comme on saluerait un commandant de la marine, et je saute dans le vide sans écouter les protestations de mes gardiens.

Le vent me décoiffe. Mes cheveux blonds qui tombent sur mes épaules d'habitude se retrouvent dressés sur ma tête (mon Dieu, la digne sœur-jumelle-capilaire de Kenpachi, mais sans les clochettes) et l'air gelé me glace les narines.

« _C'était complètement stupide »_ entendis-je une vois dire dans ma tête.

Je souris en reconnaissant la voix de mon quatrième Zanpakuto a la garde rouge : Shishiza.*

_Oui, je sais. Mais je suis stupide par définition, non?

_« Quand grandiras-tu enfin?_ » lança une autre voix féminine, celle de mon troisième Zanpakuto : Tora.*

_Vous allez voir, on va bien s'amuser! Répondis-je avec un large sourire.

J'avais à peu près calculé mon point d'atterrissage, et lorsque mes sandales heurtèrent l'herbe verte du Seireitei je pris un bon bol d'air frais, vivifiant et apaisant.

_Ca fait du bien, lançai-je en souriant.

_« On se pèle oui! »_ lança Tora.

_Voyons voir, si mes calculs sont bons, je devrais me trouver juste devant le bâtiment de l'académie des shinigamis. Il faut bien débuter quelque part, non? Commençai-je en prenant mon menton entre mon index et mon pouce pour réfléchir. Devenir shinigami sera intéressant et très marrant…

« _Ne compte pas sur moi!_ » intervint Shishiza.

_« Moi non plus!_ renchéri Tora.

J'attendais l'intervention de mes deux autres Zanpakutos, dont la garde dépassait au-dessus de chacune de mes épaules, mais aucun ne me répondit. J'ai comme l'impression qu'ils me font la g….

_Tiens! Tiens! Regarde ce qu'on a trouvé!!!

Je me retourne en catastrophe pour voir avancer vers moi un groupe de shinigamis à l'allure pas très accueillante.

Oups! Des shinigamis de la onzième division…

_Qu'est-ce que…?

Je lève les yeux vers le ciel, comme pour tenter de comprendre comment j'ai pu atterrir en plein milieu du quartier de la onzième division et pas devant l'académie…

« _Gomenasai!! »_ lance alors Tora en éclatant de rire.

O.K, donc c'est Tora qui m'a transporté ici, bien joué! Vraiment bien joué!

_Tu veux faire joujou avec nous, petite? Lança un shinigami particulièrement moche et mal poli.

Il était aussi très grand, large d'épaule… Bref, face à lui je ressemblais à un asticot!

_Taaaaaah!!!!!

Voilà le cri que j'ai lancé en m'enfuyant à toutes jambes dans la direction opposée.

« _Tss… Elle est belle la Reine, tiens! »_ lança ironiquement Shishiza.

_O.K, t'as gagné Tora, c'était vraiment flippaaaaaaaaaaaant!!!! Hurlais-je en parvenant enfin à la sortie de la onzième division.

Bam!! Mon front heurte de plein fouet une surface dure, très dure et je tombe en arrière sous la force de l'impact.

_Aïeuh…, gémis-je en me tenant le front de ma main droite.

Malheureusement, ce n'est pas un mur que je viens de me payer…

Merde…. J'entends des grelots tinter et un petit rire sadique, puis quelqu'un m'empoigne par le col de ma robe pour me soulever dans les airs.

_Zaraki-Taïcho! M'écriai-je, au bord de l'évanouissement.

Il me rapprocha tout près de son visage avec toujours ce large sourire sadique.

_Alors, gamine? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans MA division?

_Euh…. Sumimasen! Je… je… cherche ma division…

Excuse totalement bidon! J'entends mes deux Zanpakutos se tordre de rire et ça m'exaspère encore plus. Je crois qu'ils ne vont rien faire pour m'aider…

Bon sang, je suis tellement nulle que je n'ai pas pensé à un alibis en béton!

Une jeune fille comme moi, même pas en tenue de shinigami, avec quatre zanpakutos, traînant au milieu du Gotei 13 forcément ça allait attirer les questions!

Trouver une excuse et vite… Sinon ce capitaine sanguinaire va me déboiter la mâchoire!

_C'est quoi ta division? Demanda-t-il en m'envoyant un souffle de son haleine puante sur le visage.

J'étire une grimace. Pouah! Faudrait penser à se laver les dents de temps en temps, mon vieux!

_En fait, je cherche l'académie, pour être précise, repris-je alors qu'il me déposait sur le sol. Je… euh…

_Ken-chan!!!! Lança alors une voix perçante.

Une petite touffe de cheveux roses apparut sur l'épaule droite de Kenpachi et Yachiru me pointa du doigt.

Oups! Je l'avais complètement oublié celle-là! Quel imbécile l'a faite Lieutenant déjà?

_Regarde Ken-chan!! Hurla-t-elle de plus belle. Elle a quatre Zanpakutos!!!

_Hein?!!

Là, je suis vraiment dans le caca boudin…

Zaraki me lance un regard brillant et je le vois étirer un sourire encore plus large.

Ca y est, il veut me tuer, maman aide-moi, je vais mourir là…

_Alors, petite!! S'écria Kenpachi en sortant son propre Zanpakuto en éclatant de rire. Quatre Zanpakutos ce n'est pas banal du tout!! Tu dois en avoir dans le pantalon!!! Yaaah!!!

_Taaaaaaaaaaah!!!

Il m'abat son Zanpakuto dessus je suis obligée de sauter de côté pour l'éviter. Je commence à courir à toutes jambes.

« _Finalement, on va bien rigoler_ » lança Shishiza avec, elle aussi, un rire sadique.

_« Il te suit_ » me prévient Tora.

_TAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!

Je suis dans de sals draps!! Kenpachi me court après et sans m'en rendre compte, je cours dans la direction de ces shinigamis auxquels j'ai échappé toute à l'heure.

Mon sens de l'observation est vraiment trop nul!

Je dévie subitement de ma direction à quelques mètres du groupe de gros tarés, et me retrouve dans le terrain d'entraînement de la onzième.

Je saute le haut mur et me retrouve dans les rues du Seireitei. Je cours toujours, sentant derrière moi la présence du capitaine qui rit aux éclats en me courant après.

Une idée, il me faut une idée et vite!

Ah! Je sais!!!

Après avoir passé des centaines d'années à observer le Seireitei du haut de ma dimension, je connais bien évidemment toutes les rues par cœur. Je sais donc me diriger parfaitement dans ce labyrinthe infinie et je souffle de satisfaction en arrivant devant l'académie des shinigamis.

Des tas d'étudiants se retournent vers moi alors que Kenpachi hurle en me sautant dessus.

_« Pourquoi t'as arrêté de courir?!! » _me hurle Tora dans un cri apeuré.

_Parce que j'ai un plan, répondis-je, tout en évitant les coups du capitaine fou.

Tout le monde nous regarde. Tout le monde a les yeux rivés sur nous. Mais ce ne sont que des étudiants! Mon plan est simple : me battre contre Kenpachi juste devant l'académie est une aubaine! Je le bats, je lui mets la branlée de sa vie et les professeurs m'accueillent à bras ouverts dans l'académie…

_TAAAAAAAH!!!!!

_« Pense plutôt à rester en vie avant de faire des plans stratégique!!_ » me hurle Shishiza alors que la lame de Kenpachi vient de frôler mon oreille.

Il se calme soudain et se recule à environ une dizaine de mètres de moi, nous sommes face à face, un cercle d'étudiants autour de nous.

J'entends le brouhaha de leur conversation. J'observe la foule.. Un, deux, trois professeurs! Parfait…

_Vous ne comptez pas m'aider sur ce coup-là? Chuchotai-je à mes zanpakutos.

_« J'avoue hésiter_ » répondit Tora.

_« Quoi? T'es folle?!! On avait une promesse : on la laisse dans la merde!! »_ s'écria Shishiza.

_O.K, comme vous voudrez…

_J'sais pas qui t'es, gamine, lança alors Kenpachi, mais t'en as dans le pantalon, ça c'est certain!!!

_Taïcho!!!

Je tourne la tête vivement sur ma droite. De la foule d'étudiants émergent alors trois shinigamis : Ikkaku Madarame, Abaraï Renji et Kira Izuru.

Mon regard s'attarde sur Kira…

Depuis que Gin a trahit le Gotei 13, le jeune lieutenant est en proie à un désarroi qque moi seul connaît. Combien de fois l'ai-je vu pleurer le soir, alors qu'il était seul?

_« C'est pas le moment d'admirer les mecs, ma vieille!!_ » me sortit Tora en me tirant de mes songes.

Non, en effet. Car un espèce de dégénéré total me fonce dessus avec son zanpakuto dans ma direction et si je ne l'évite pas, il va me transpercer l'estomac!

Bang!!

_Oh!!!!!!!

Le premier bruit correspond à la rencontre de la lame de Kenpachi avec celle de mon troisième Zanpakuto : Tora. Qui visiblement a l'intention de m'aider…

Le second bruit, n'est autre que le cri lancé par la foule alors que je viens de parer avec mes deux mains, le sabre du capitaine maboul…

_Pas mal pour une fille, me lance-t-il, son visage tout près du mien.

_Tss… Vous n'avez encore rien vu…

Je le repousse en hurlant de toutes mes forces et recule dans un saut pour atterrir sur mes pieds gracieusement.

_Qui c'est celle-là?

_T'as vu comment elle a paré Zaraki-Taïcho?

_Et elle a quatre Zanpakutos, c'est pas possible!

Les murmures de la foule autour de moi commencent à m'étourdirent quelque peu. Je ne suis pas habituée à tant de bruit. Ni à autant de personnes qui me regardent. C'est plutôt agréable, j'aime ça!

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici?!! Lança alors une grosse voix glaciale.

Kyaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!! Kuchiki Byakuya!!!!

Mes pupilles se transforment en deux gros cœurs roses (métaphoriquement parlant bien sûr, ce n'est pas possible sinon…), alors que le gracieux et noble capitaine de la sixième division émerge de la foule d'étudiants.

J'étais déjà grave amoureuse mais alors là, ça frôle l'hystérie….

Il me lance un regard plein de dédain et tourne ses yeux bleus foncés vers Zaraki :

_Je peux savoir ce qui justifie un combat devant l'académie du Seireitei?

_Merde! S'écria Zaraki. T'aurais pas pu rester devant ton thé et ta paperasse plutôt que d'empiéter sur les loisirs des autres?!!

Byakuya haussa un sourcil et à vrai dire, il était totalement flippant comme ça.

Il fallait que je dise quelque chose et vite. Le problème, c'est que je ne savais pas quoi dire…

_Renji! Lança alors le noble en claquant des doigts.

L'instant d'après, je me retrouve les mains derrière les dos, tenues fermement par le Lieutenant aux cheveux rouges.

_Hey!! M'écriai-je alors que Tora tombait au sol dans un cliquetis bruyant.

_Du calme! Me lança Renji en me tenant les poignets. Tu vas être arrêtée et conduit en détention…

_Quoi?!!

Ni une ni deux, Tora, mon troisième Zanpakuto, s'élève dans les airs.

La foule cri, de stupeur cette fois, en voyant l'élégant sabre à la garde noire flotter dans les airs. Kuchiki Byakuya met la main sur Senbonzakura, mais Tora vinet seulement se ranger dans son fourreau d'elle-même…

« _Tu es trop stupide, Ren!!_ » me lança-t-elle.

Sur ce coup-là, elle avait raison.

Tout le monde m'observait avec des yeux ronds. Kuchiki Byakuya haussa les sourcils et s'avança vers moi. J'ai bien crut défaillir en sentant l'odeur de ses cheveux ébènes alors qu'il se baissait vers moi :

_Quatre Zanpakutos? Demanda-t-il d'un œil noir. Dont l'un rejoint son fourreau de lui-même? Il semble que tes Zanpakutos puissent agir et se déplacer à leur guise…

_Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça…

_Peu importe, ceci ne fait que montrer que tu n'as aucune autorité sur tes propres sabres. Renji!

_Hai! Taïcho!!

Je me retrouve alors soulevée dans les airs et Renji me hisse sur son épaule droite en commençant à s'éloigner de la scène de combat.

_Hey!! Hurlai-je en le frappant dans le dos. Lâche-moi, tout de suite!!! Lâche-moi!!!

_Tais-toi!!! Yamamoto-sotaicho décidera de ton sort dans quelques temps. Pour l'instant, tu vas être mise en détention, comme je te l'ai déjà dit.

_Pffff….

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Décidément ça commence très mal mon histoire…

____________________________________

*Shishiza = Lion

*Tora = Tigre


	3. La Reine des bobards

**_Cette fic ne sera pas clairement une fic bourrée d'action! Alors ne soyez pas étonnés si elle se voit foncièrement différente de mes autres fics ^^_**

**_J'aime changer de style! ^^_**

**_________________________________________**

**Titre : **Queen Ren

**Rating : **T (Wahoo! Plutôt rare chez moi! ^^)

**Chapitre : **La Reine des bobards

**Résumé : **Le rôle d'une reine est d'être à l'écoute de ses sujets, non? Alors qu'est-ce que je fous encore dans ma dimension?! Soul society, me voilà!!!

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages sont à Tite Kubo, sauf celui de Ren, qui m'appartient.

________________________________________________

Les locaux de la cinquième, calmes et vident, m'accueillirent peu chaleureusement lorsque je fus assise sur une chaise et menottée.

Renji soupira en voyant entrer Kira Izuru dans la pièce.

La cinquième division s'occupait depuis toujours des détentions de prisonniers et la troisième avait la lourde tâche de faire passer les interrogatoires.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai dans cette pièce sombre, seule au milieu de la pièce, assise et menottée comme une vulgaire mégère!

_« C'est de plus en plus drôle! » _pouffa Shishiza.

Je levai les yeux au ciel alors que Kira se plaçait face à moi, un bloc-notes entre les mains.

_Alors, ton nom?

_Mon nom? Demandai-je.

_Oui, ton nom! Répéta-t-il en me dévisageant de ses yeux bleus.

Etrangement, ses yeux bleus avaient exactement la même couleur que les miens, ce qui me troubla sur le moment. Kira avait, de plus, toujours eu cet air torturé qui me donnait envie de lui faire le plus gros câlin du monde.

_« Perverse! » _lança Tora.

_« Grosse perverse! » _renchérit Shishiza.

Merci pour votre soutient, les filles!

_Tu vas cracher ton nom, oui? Intervint Renji en me secouant par les épaules.

_« Purée!! Il va me donner la gerbe!!! » _s'écria Tora d'une voix essoufflée.

Espèce de sauvaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaage!!!!!!

_Hey! Ca va!! Répliquai-je alors qu'il me secouait comme un prunier. Je m'appelle Ren…

Merde! Un nom de famille, un nom de famille!!

« _Je t'ai trouvé un nom de famille : stupide!! »_ glissa Shishiza en pouffant de rire.

Très drôle, vraiment…

_« Moi, j'en ai un : complètement stupide! »_ renchérit Tora.

Les deux Zanpakutos m'étourdissaient avec leurs rires et je n'arrivais pas à penser à un nom de famille. Mince, j'étais dans de sals draps!

_Ren? Répéta Kira en haussant les sourcils. Et ton nom de famille?

_Euh… c'est euh…

Vite! Vite! Que quelqu'un m'aide!!! Parce que apparemment, ma tentative de séduction sur Kira ne marche pas là... Mes battements de cil restent sans effet sur lui...

_« Nan, mais t'as pas honte! Le pauvre Kira, il a autre chose à penser que les filles!! » _intervint Tora.

Oui, certainement. Le problème c'est que j'ai besoin de trouver un nom de famille ou une solution pour me sortir d'ici vite fait, moi!

_« Fujii! »_ retentit alors une voix autoritaire dans ma tête.

C'était celle de mon second Zanpakuto.

Un large sourire éclaira mon visage, heureuse de voir que mon second Zanpakuto ne me faisait pas complètement la tête et qu'elle me parlait, et même m'aidait.

_Fujii… Fujii Ren, dis-je enfin en observant le lieutenant blond.

_Fujii? Répéta-t-il en le notant sur son bloc-notes. C'est plutôt un nom de la noblesse ça. D'où viens-tu?

Ahah *sueurs froides*. La question qui tue! Une autre idée, vite vite!

_« Du trou du cul du monde!! » _lança Tora en explosant de rire.

_« Dis, Ren? Tu pourrais pas le forcer à se mettre tout nu celui aux cheveux rouges là? Nan parce que… » _

Shishiza, ferme-la ou je te casse en deux!!

_« T'oserais jamais!!! »_

_« Au lieu de dire des bêtises, je vous signale que nous sommes dans une situation délicate et que Ren a besoin de trouver une excuse. Tout du moins, elle doit trouver un lieu d'où elle aurait pu venir. Alors soyez sérieuses et… »_

Mais malheureusement, le sérieux de mon second Zanpakuto n'était pas apprécié de tous…

_« Roh la ferme l'intello!! Ferme-la!!! » _jeta Shishiza.

Merci pour votre aide, c'est touchant.

_« Quatorzième secteur ouest du Rukongai »_ reprit mon second Zanpakuto que je manqua d'embrasser goulument sur le moment… en guise de remerciement.

Oui, parce que la question c'était quand même « d'où viens-tu? » avant que ces nigaudes ne viennent mettre leur nez dans…

_« Nigaude toi-même! »_ intervint Tora.

_Du quatorzième secteur ouest du Rukongai, assurai-je en reprenant un semblant de calme.

_Quatorzième? Répéta Renji. C'est plutôt un bon secteur. Pas complètement riche mais pas pauvre non plus…

_C'est ça, affirmai-je m'enfonçant dans le mensonge.

_« T'es pathétique! » _lança Shishiza.

_« Ah oui? Tu voulais qu'elle dise quoi? Youhou, je suis la Reine!!!! Venez m'obéir mes petits sujets! Prosternez-vous à mes pieds! » _répliqua Tora_._

Tsss….

_Comment as-tu fait pour pénétrer le Seireitei sans déclencher les portes? Demanda Kira, toujours aussi sérieux.

_Pardon?

_Bah oui, comment as-tu fait pour te retrouver ici? Renchérit Renji.

_Je… disons que je ne suis pas tout à fait passée par les portes…

_Nani?!! S'écrièrent les deux lieutenants en même temps.

Oups! Boulette…

_« C'est de la torture, j'en ai mal au ventre tellement je ris!_ » lança Shishiza dans une voix aigue.

_Oui, repris-je, mal à l'aise, je… comment dire… j'étais déjà dans le Seireitei avant ça! Enfin, avant de tomber sur Kenpachi…

_Tu es venu t'inscrire à l'académie en plein milieu de l'année?

Oui, je sais, mais je suis vraiment pas très intelligente… Ngh…

_Oui! Lançai-je avec un sourire d'abrutit.

Les deux lieutenants échangèrent un regard surpris et me fixèrent avec méfiance.

_Tu te doutes que nous allons consulter les registres et vérifier que tu n'es pas un individu dangereux…

_Les registres?

_Oui, ça permettra aussi de savoir si tu nous as donnés un faux nom.

_« Celle-là tu l'as pas volée!!!! »_ s'extasia Shishiza.

O.K, tout mon plan tombait à l'eau. Avec mon nom de famille sortit par hasard, mon prénom peu banale et ma situation, j'allais me retrouver au cachot dans pas longtemps…

_Kira-kun?

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit sur deux hommes.

Le premier avait de longs cheveux blancs et un sourire chaleureux : Ukitake Jyuushiro, capitaine de la treizième division. Le second avait des cheveux noirs et portait une cape rose à fleurs : Kyouraku Shunsui, capitaine de la huitième division.

_Kira-kun, commença Ukitake en avançant dans la pièce, nous allons prendre la suite.

_Ukitake-Taïcho? Et… Kyouraku-Taïcho? S'étonna le blond en ouvrant grand la bouche. Mais…

_Ne t'en fais pas, intervint Shunsui en lui tapotant l'épaule, Yama-jii nous a demandé de régler cette histoire…

_Très bien.

Kira et Renji quittèrent la pièce et je me retrouvai face aux deux capitaines.

La vache, ils étaient plutôt impressionnants! Plus impressionnants que lorsque je les observais depuis le nuage de ma dimension!

Je les avais vus jeunes, entrer à l'académie de Yamamoto. Je les avais vus grimper les échelons jusqu'à devenir capitaine. Je les connaissais par cœur et c'était une situation un peu inconfortable pour moi.

Néanmoins, je savais que ces deux là étaient des personnes respectueuses et assez magnanimes. Aussi, je me tournai vers Ukitake :

_Ukitake-taïcho, commençai-je, pourquoi suis-je menottée?

_Eh bien, il me semble que cela va de soit, répondit-il avec un sourire chaleureux. Tu débarques de nulle part, et tu te mets en spectacle avec Zaraki-Taïcho...

_Ce n'était pas vraiment mon intention, répliquai-je. Je suis simplement venue ici pour devenir shinigami.

_D'après ce que je lis des notes de Kira, intervint Kyouraku, tu viens du quatorzième secteur ouest?

J'acquiesçai de la tête.

_C'est surprenant, intervint Ukitake avec un visage rayonnant, c'est de là que vient ma famille!!

Encore une boulette!! Décidément, ça ne pouvait pas commencer plus mal…

_Fujii? Demanda le capitaine aux longs cheveux blancs. Tu es de la famille Fujii?

_Oui, acquiesçai-je.

_Oh… Je suis navré, dit-il en baissant les yeux.

Merde! Quoi? Pourquoi? Apparemment, Ukitake semble connaître ce nom de famille.

Je serre les dents.

C'est quoi ce nom de famille que tu m'as refilé, Panthéra*?!!

Mon second Zanpakuto, à la garde verte émeraude, et dont le nom est Panthéra, me répond d'une voix hautaine :

_« Joue le jeu! Le famille Fujii est une famille de la petite noblesse, ses derniers membres sont décédés il y a quelques années. Dis que tu es la dernière descendante… »_

_Euh… je… je suis la dernière descendante de la famille, dis-je d'une voix mal assurée.

_Tu m'en vois ravie! Je croyais que les Fujii avaient tous péri il y a des années! Lança joyeusement Ukitake.

_Non, en fait, je…

_Ta famille et ma famille entretenaient de très bonnes relations, mais je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà vu.

_En effet…

_Quel âge?

La question me prit encore au dépourvue. Cet interrogatoire tournait au fiasco total!

Quel âge sont censés avoir les shinigamis?

_« Ca dépend »_ répondit Tora sérieusement. _« Ca dépend de l'âge auquel tu es mort dans ta vie d'humain, si tu as été issue d'une famille noble dont les enfants naissent directement à l'intérieur de la Soul Society. »_

Ouah! Tora!! Finalement, t'es pas si conne!

_« Nani?!!! »_

_« La famille Fujii s'est éteinte il y a plus de quarante ans »_ intervint Panthéra.

Ca fait vieux cinquante piges pour un shinigamis? La vache, je n'ai aucune notion du temps qui passe! Quand je pense que j'ai le quadruple (ou quelque chose qui s'en rapproche) de l'âge de ces deux capitaines face à moi… Ca me désole…

_Cinquante ans…?

_La fleur de l'âge!! S'écria Shunsui en levant le poing très haut.

J'ai peut-être fait une bêtise là, tout à coup…

_« Ce serait temps de t'en apercevoir! » _lança Tora en ricanant.

Shunsui était un incorrigible coureur de jupon et il préférait les petites jeunes.

_« Te prends pas non plus pour une reine de beauté, chérie!! »_ renchérit Shishiza.

_« Vous allez vous taire, oui?!! »_ rugit Panthéra.

_Le problème vois-tu, reprit Ukitake, c'est que dans l'état actuel des choses, nous avons plus que besoin de nouveaux shinigamis. Tu dois certainement être au courant de la trahison du capitaine de la cinquième division?

_Oui…

_Yamamoto-sotaicho nous demande de former de plus en plus de shinigamis et en un temps record. Comme tu ne me sembles pas ostensiblement dangereuse, je pense que nous pourrons t'accueillir au Seireitei, lorsque, bien entendu, ton nom aura été vérifié. Cependant, même si tu n'es pas encore à l'académie, ta démonstration face à Zaraki-Taïcho a prouvé que tu avais des qualités.

Mph… Je le vois venir…

_Il a expressément demandé à ce que tu sois intégrée à sa division.

Pfff… J'en étais sûre!

_« Génial! Comme ça tu te prendras raclée sur raclée et tu ne l'auras pas volé! »_ jubila Shishiza.

_Vraiment? Demandai-je en ignorant les piques de mon quatrième Zanpakuto.

_Mmmm, confirma-t-il. Cependant, puisque tu es nouvelle et que tu as pénétré le Seireitei sans y être invitée, j'ai peur que nous devions t'adjoindre un surveillant.

_Un… un surveillant? Demandai-je, la gorge sèche.

_J'aurais bien demandé à Nanao-chan…, soupira Shunsui en levant les yeux au ciel.

Pitié, pitié! Pas cette binoclarde rabat-joie!!

_… mais j'ai trop besoin d'elle, finit-il par dire.

_« Tsss… tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'ils vont t'adjoindre un super beau mec?_ » lança Shishiza.

Non, je voulais seulement que mon surveillant soit quelqu'un de compréhensif et qui ne pose pas trop de questions.

_Je pensais que Rukia-chan serait un meilleur élément, reprit Ukitake en croisantt les bras.

Kuchiki Rukia? Super!!!

Mes yeux brillèrent d'une lumière perverse…

_« Si tu crois pouvoir te rapprocher de Kuchiki Byakuya comme ça, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude!! »_ s'écria Tora sur un ton de reproches.

J'haussai les épaules et les deux capitaines me regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

_Mes Zanpakutos me parlent, expliquai-je.

_Vraiment? Demanda Shunsui. Quatre Zanpakutos? Je n'ai jamais vu ça!

_Nous n'avions jamais vu non plus un Zanpakuto de la taille démesurée de celui de Kurosaki-kun, répliqua Ukitake avec justesse.

_C'est vrai, admit le brun. Il en a un très gros.

_« Je veux rencontrer ce Kurosaki-kun tout de suite! »_ lança Tora avec un rire pervers.

C'est pas vrai, Tora! T'es encore en période de chaleur?

_« Merde! »_ pesta-t-elle. _« Si son Zanpakuto est très gros alors ça m'intéresse! Et s'il est mignon c'est encore mieux… »_

N'importe quoi….

Je pris une moue dubitative. Je sentais clairement que les questions suivantes allaient tourner autour de mes Zanpakutos.

_Celui-ci c'est Shishiza, commençai-je en désignant le sabre à ma hanche gauche à la garde rouge sang. Celui-ci c'est Tora…

Je désignais le Zanpakuto à ma hanche droite et à la garde noire.

_Celui-ci c'est Panthéra, finis-je en montrant le zanpakuto a la garde émeraude qui dépassait au-dessus de mon épaule droite.

_Et le dernier?

Ukitake fixa la garde immaculée blanche de mon premier Zanpakuto, le Zanpakuto du roi, que j'avais dérobé à sa prison de verre avant mon départ. Il dépassait au-dessus de mon épaule gauche.

_Je… Je ne connais pas encore son nom, répondis-je en baissant les yeux.

_Depuis quand as-tu ces zanpakutos?

Depuis toujours!!!!

_Depuis un certain temps.

_Tu as développé tes shikais?

_Oui. Pour Shishiza, Tora et Panthéra, j'ai développé trois shikais différents. Le bankai de Panthéra est parfaitement maitrisé maintenant mais j'ai encore un peu de mal avec celui de Shishiza et Tora…

_Ban… bankai? Demanda Ukitake avec des yeux ronds.

_Euh… oui, c'est-ce que j'ai dit, pourquoi?

_« Baka!_ » lança Tora.

Re-boulette! Bon, je m'enfonce encore plus là…. Je sors de nulle part avec quatre Zanpakutos et en plus j'avoue que j'ai déjà trois bankais? Mmm…. Un peu trop peut-être, non?

Bon sang, je suis la Reine, mince!! Je suis naturellement douée, je ne peux rien contre ça!!

_« Par contre, moi j'ai un truc excellent contre les chevilles qui enflent et les gens qui prennent la grosse tête!_ » lança Tora.

_Ceci est vraiment très… exceptionnel, reprit le capitaine de la treizième division. C'est la première fois que je vois une telle chose en plus de deux ans cent… a vrai dire, je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel!

_Cela me fait penser au jour dema rencontre avec ce jeune prodige de Gin! Bon sang! Je n'avais jamais rien vu de...

La voix de Shunsui se brisa dans sa gorge et je baissais les yeux d'un air coupable.

Bien sûr, Ichimaru Gin. Le plus grand prodige de la Soul Society. Il avait eut son diplôme de l'académie très jeune, personne n'avait fait aussi bien que lui…

_Quoiqu'il en soit, reprit Ukitake, tu seras libérée, nous avons trop besoin de main d'œuvre ces temps-ci.

_Vraiment? Demandai-je avec un large sourire.

_Oui, mais ton surveillant t'aura à l'œil.

Rukia-chan… J'espère pouvoir bien m'entendre avec elle.

_Je ne compte rien faire qui puisse porter atteinte au Seireitei, dis-je alors que Shunsui me retirait les menottes.

_J'y compte bien, reprit Ukitake. Nous serions dans l'obligation de t'exécuter si c'était le cas…

Oups!

_« Celle-là non plus tu l'as pas volée!! Hihi!! »_

La ferme, Shishiza!

________________________________

*Panthéra : Eh oui, vous aurez remarqué que le nom du second zanpakuto de Ren est le même que celui de Grimmjow… Bah oui, je suis une grande folle de Grimmy! Vous ne le saviez pas encore! lol. Ca aura des répercutions sur la suite de la fic XD


	4. Le don de guérison

**_Oh... un chapitre plus long! ^^_**

**__________________________________**

**Titre : **Queen Ren

**Rating : **T

**Chapitre : **Le don de guérison

**Résumé : **Le rôle d'une reine est d'être à l'écoute de ses sujets, non? Alors qu'est-ce que je fous encore dans ma dimension?! Soul society, me voilà!!!

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages sont à Tite Kubo, sauf celui de Ren, qui m'appartient, et ses quatre gardiens.

_______________________________________

**Le don de guérison**

Maintenant que j'avais été libérée, il me restait un gros, voir énorme soucis…

_Bienvenue à la onzième!!!

Ikkaku Madarame ouvrit les portes qui menaient au bâtiment de la onzième division. Comment ai-je pu me retrouver là moi?

_Tant que tu seras là, Rukia sera libre.

La pauvre Rukia avait été désignée comme mon surveillant en dehors des portes de la onzième...

_C'est moi qui t'aurais à l'œil pendant tes heures à la onzième, expliqua-t-il.

Génial… je ne serai jamais seule! Exactement lorsque j'étais dans la dimension du roi : des gardiens qui ne me quittaient pas des yeux.

Je soupirai. Ikkaku m'adressa un sourire sadique, un peu à l'allure de son capitaine :

_Zaraki-Taïcho t'a a la bonne, lança-t-il, mais si tu veux un conseil, prépare-toi à subir une vraie torture avec notre capitaine.

_Je sais, j'en ai entendu parler…

Il me conduisit jusqu'à ma chambre et j'observai les lieux. C'était petit, sombre et à vrai dire ça sentait le renfermé…

_Il n'y a que des hommes à la onzième, spécifia-t-il, j'ai bien peur que tu ne te fasses harceler…

Eh??

_Tu seras la seule femme, alors… si je peux te donner un conseil : cherche tout de suite une autre division où on pourra t'accueillir! Et ferme ta porte à clefs!

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce avec un sourire sadique encore plus large.

Merde! Ca craint…

_« Génial! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant? » _demanda Shishiza.

Rien, juste attendre que ça se passe! Le hakama noir qu'on m'avait fournit était beaucoup trop grand pour moi et j'en arrachai les manches d'un coup de main et resserrai le tissu à la taille. Enfin, j'écourtai la longueur pour m'en faire une jupe qui m'arrivait aux genoux.

_Et voilà!! Annonçai-je fièrement.

_« C'est d'un pathétique…. »_ reprit Shishiza.

_« Ren, pourquoi par tous les dieux as-tu quitté la dimension du roi? »_ demanda tout à coup Panthéra.

_Je ne sais pas, répondis-je tout haut en haussant les épaules. Vous n'aviez pas envie de voir du pays vous non plus?

Pas de réponse. Ca voulait certainement dire que oui.

Je retirai le zanpakuto du roi de son fourreau et le posai sur mes genoux en m'asseyant sur le lit.

_Et toi? Demandai-je en observant le blanc immaculé. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, hein?

Pas de réponse encore.

_Tu m'en veux, c'est ça? Tu m'en veux d'avoir quitté ma dimension? Ta dimension? Je suis désolée…

Toujours rien.

_Je sais ce que vous pensez tous les quatre. Je sais que vous m'en voulez. Mais moi aussi j'ai droit à une vie! Comme tous ces shinigamis! Vous croyez que c'est facile d'être la Reine et de regarder le Seireitei tomber en ruine comme ça? Vous croyez que je n'ai rien ressentit quand Aizen et ses comparses ont fait leur trahison?

_« Tu crois que nous n'avons rien ressenti non plus? »_ demanda soudain Panthéra.

_« Nous sommes tes Zanpakutos, Ren. Nous sentons tes émotions, même si tu n'étais pas autorisée à nous porter dans la dimension du roi »_ ajouta Tora.

Je soupirai longuement.

_Je ne pouvais plus vivre comme ça, c'est tout!

Je déposai alors mes zanpakutos au pied du lit et m'allongeai, histoire de reprendre mon souffle après tous ces évènements. Et quels évènements!

Je n'avais jamais senti une telle liberté. C'est étrange, car je sais que je ne serai jamais seule en ces lieux. Ikkaku dans la onzième me surveillerait, Rukia quand je sortirais… Peu importe! Je me sentais infiniment plus libre que dans ma dimension!

Et Dieu merci, tout s'était à peu près bien passé depuis mon arrivée. A peu près…

J'ai eu plusieurs sueurs froides mais c'était passé maintenant…

------------------------------------

Le lendemain, je fus réveillée en fanfare par des coups contre ma porte.

Je me relevai dans un sursaut, les yeux cernés et un filet de bave coulant au coin de mes lèvres.

_« C'est du joli! »_lança tout de suite Shishiza.

Eh! Ce rêve de Kuchiki Byakuya complètement nu n'était pas de ma volonté, O.K?

_« C'est ça, ouai… »_

_Quoi?!! Hurlai-je d'une humeur massacrante.

_Debout, ma vieille!! Répondit la voix d'Ikkaku. Taïcho veut te voir!

Bordel! Un combat dès le matin, ça craint…

J'empoignai mes zanpakutos, les accrochai deux à ma ceinture, deux dans mon dos et m'habillai aussi vite que possible pour sortir.

Ikkaku m'observa de la tête aux pieds. Devant mon nouveau hakama, raccourcit aux jambes et aux bras, il me lança un sourire amusé :

_Tu veux vraiment te faire violer ou quoi?

Nani?!!

Il commença à s'éloigner à grands pas et je le suivis en courant. Etant donné que je ne suis pas très grande, je suis obligée de faire deux pas lorsqu'il en fait un. Et j'arrivai donc toute essoufflée au quartier générale de la onzième.

Zaraki Kenpachi tranquillement assit dans l'herbe, Yachiru dans son dos, suçotait un brun d'herbe. Mais il bondit sur ses pieds en me voyant arriver de loin.

_Ah enfin!! Rugit-il. Allez, gamine, c'est l'heure!

_Euh… l'heure de quoi?

_De mourir!!!!!!!!

Et bam!! Il tente de m'abattre sa lame sur la tête.

Bordel pourquoi je suis une telle idioooooooooooooooooooote?!!!

_« Je te l'avais dit que tu le regretterais »_ intervint Shishiza.

La ferme!

Encore une fois, je me saisis de Tora pour venir parer la lame du capitaine.

Mais cette fois-ci, il ne se laissa pas faire du tout et augmenta son reiatsu d'un seul coup m'envoyant valser très loin contre un arbre.

Si je n'avais pas subit les assauts et les coups de ma gardienne Aï, je dirais que j'aurais abandonné.

Mais j'étais trop habituée aux coups pour baisser les bras. Et cet adversaire était nouveau, autant en profiter.

Le combat devint plus rude, beaucoup plus rude.

Ikkaku fut rejoint par Yumichika et les deux nous observèrent nous battre d'un œil dubitatif. Zaraki était un cinglé de première. Je n'avais même pas le temps de souffler qu'il revenait à l'assaut.

Yachiru était restée assise dans l'herbe et applaudissait dès que son capitaine me frôlait de son sabre. Comment me sortir delà?

_« Utilise-moi »_ lança alors Panthéra d'une voix autoritaire.

Avec un large sourire, j'empoignai la garde émeraude au-dessus de mon épaule droite et vint parer la lame de Kenpachi.

Aussitôt, une sorte d'étincelle naquit entre nos deux zanpakutos et le capitaine se retrouva projeté très loin en poussant un cri douloureux.

Oups! J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort.

_« C'est quoi le zanpakuto de ce capitaine? Il n'a même pas de nom! »_ s'indigna Panthéra.

Je me grattai la tête en observant Kenpachi se relever difficilement.

Son arcade était en sang et un large sourire vint étirer son visage :

_C'était son shikai? Demanda-t-il. Impressionnant!

Ca? Oh non, pas du tout… C'était juste Panthéra qui se rebellait…

_Je crois qu'on va en rester là pour aujourd'hui, dit-il enfin en baissant son arme.

_Quoi?!! M'écriai-je. Alors vous m'avez fait levé pour quinze minutes de combat, c'est tout?!

Kenpachi me sourit de toutes ses dents :

_Tu es définitivement faite pour la onzième toi!! Ahah!!!

Et il rentra dans le bâtiment en éclatant de rire.

Je rejoins alors Ikkaku et Yumichika. Ce dernier se présenta et observa alors la garde du zanpakuto du roi :

_Quelle magnifique couleur!! S'extasia-t-il. C'est beau… Je peux toucher?

_C'est-à-dire que…

_Aïe!!

Eh oui, j'allais te prévenir… Mes zanpakutos détestent être touchés par quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Et plus particulièrement le zanpakuto du roi.

Dès que le doigt de Yumichika étaient entrés en contact avec lui, le zanpakuto lui avait administré une décharge électrique et le cinquième siège s'en idigna fortement.

_C'est quoi ces façons?!!!!

_Gomenasai, je ne peux pas vraiment contrôler leur réaction… Disons qu'ils ont des caractères bien trempés.

_Quatre zanpakutos c'est vraiment une première, je me demande d'où tu viens, toi? Lança Ikkaku.

_Oh euh… ce n'est pas important.

_Ikkaku-san!! Yumichika-san!!!

Une jeune fille brune pas plus grande que moi courrait dans notre direction et s'arrêta essoufflée, à côté d'Ikkaku.

C'était Rukia-chan, je l'avais reconnue.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Lui demanda le chauve.

_Je viens chercher Ren…

Elle tourna ses yeux bleus marines vers moi et je lui adressai un sourire qu'elle ne me rendit pas.

_Kuchiki Rukia, se présenta-t-elle tout de même.

_Fujii Ren…

_Mmmm, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.

_Oh? En bien j'espère?

_« Tu as déjà fait ton petit effet? Bravo! »_ lança ironiquement Shishiza.

_Ukitake-Taïcho désire te voir, il aurait quelques questions à te poser.

_Oh euh… oui, bien sûr.

Je m'éloignai en saluant Ikkaku et Yumichika de la main. Le cinquième siège fut le seul à me répondre et à vrai dire, il me semblait que nous pourrions bien nous entendre.

Je franchis les portes de la onzième, derrière Rukia, et remontions tranquillement la rue en direction de la treizième division lorsqu'une grosse voix appelant la jeune femme brune nous fit faire volte-face.

_Kuchiki!!!!!

Rukia observa Hisagi Shuuhei, le Lieutenant de la neuvième courir jusqu'à nous.

_« C'est dégoûtant! »_ lança alors Shishiza.

_« Fais pas ta sainte-nitouche! »_ répliqua Tora.

Quoi? Un « 69 » sur la joue? C'était définitivement pas vulgaire….

_« Fais pas celle qui connaît ces choses! »_ lança Shishiza d'un ton moqueur.

Je l'admets, je ne connais pas ces « choses ». Mais un livre particulièrement intéressant était tombé dans mes mains un de ces jours, alors que je fouillais dans les affaires de mes gardiens : « Le Kama-sutra »…

_« Quand je pense qu'on me dit parfois que je suis vulgaire! »_ reprit Shishiza. _« Lui, il s'est pas regardé! »_

_Kuchiki, reprit Shuuhei, enfin, tu l'as retrouvée…

Il me prit sauvagement par le bras et commença à observer les zanpakutos attachés dans mon dos.

_Enfin, je te retrouve sale voleuse!! Ma lança-t-il.

_Hein?

_Hisagi-san! Qu'est-ce… ?

_Ca va faire plusieurs jours maintenant que je cours après un satané voleur de zanpakutos! Pouah! T'en as chouré combien?

_C'est à moi que tu parles là? Demandai-je alors qu'il me broyait le poignet entre sa main droite.

_Ouai! Rugit-il avec un regard noir.

_D'abord, je ne suis pas une voleuse et ensuite, lâche-moi!!!

Un coup de genoux entre les jambes le fit se plier en deux et il me lâcha.

_Non mais! M'écriai-je en remettant mon hakama en place. Pour qui il se prend lui?

_« Je crois que malheureusement c'est foutu avec celui-là… L'était mignon pourtant »_ lança Tora.

Grrr…

_Hisagi-san!! S'écria Rukia en le soutenant. Est-ce que ça va?

_La vache…, soupira-t-il en fermant un œil, ça fait mal, abrutit!

_C'était le but, répliquai-je. Je ne suis pas une voleuse, ce sont mes zanpakutos!!

_Ouai et moi je suis le Roi!

_« Ouh.... il a du répondant le petit!!! Je suis amoureuse... ah...» _marmonna Tora.

_Hisagi-san! Intervint Rukia. C'est la vérité, cette fille est celle dont tout le monde parle. Celle qui s'est battut contre Zaraki-taicho hier.

Les yeux noirs de Shuuhei remontèrent vers moi et il fronça les sourcils :

_Quoi? Ce nain de jardin? Demanda-t-il avec un rire. C'est une blague!

Grrrr… Décidément, quel accueil!!

_« T'aurais préféré qu'il te roule une pelle? » _demanda Shishiza après un soupir.

_Tu t'es regardé, pervers? repri-je en ignorant mon zanpakuto.

Shuuhei se releva dans un bond et m'attrapa par le col de mon hakama :

_Elle a un problème, la naine?!

Rukia nous sépara alors vivement et m'empoigna par le bras :

_Désolé, Hisagi-san, mais cette personne n'est pas ton voleur!

Elle m'emporta avec elle le long de la rue alors que je tirai allègrement la langue à Shuuhei qui était resté planté au milieu de la rue.

----------------------------------

_Je t'en prie, Ren-chan, assis-toi.

Ukitake-Taïcho m'invita à prendre place face à lui, sur la terrasse de son bureau de la treizième division.

Je m'assis en tailleur devant la table basse et il m'adressa un sourire rayonnant que je lui rendit par simple politesse.

En réalité, j'avais les nerfs en pelote. Cet espèce de taré de Lieutenant de la neuvième allait entendre parler de moi! Me traiter de voleuse, et puis quoi encore?

_Tu peux disposer, Rukia-chan…

La jeune femme se retira et un silence s'installa. Je n'étais pas très à l'aise pour tout dire. La mine attendrissante et chaleureuse de ce capitaine me mettait mal à l'aise et je ne savais pas pourquoi. Je sentais qu'il allait encore me poser une foule de questions.

_Désires-tu prendre un thé? Me demanda-t-il, le plus aimablement du monde.

_Non, merci.

_J'avoue être intrigué, Ren-chan, reprit-il. J'aimerais que nous discutions de toi, si cela ne te dérange pas.

_Bien sûr que non.

_« Je sens la migraine pointer le bout de son nez avec ces questions à celui-là… » _gémit Shishiza.

_« Un peu de respect!! C'est un capitaine!! »_ intervint Panthéra en haussant le ton.

_Quelles sont tes aptitudes en Kido? Demanda-t-il en prenant sa tasse dans ses mains.

_Eh bien… je… je me débrouille, plutôt bien.

_Je vois. Tu as dû avoir un professeur talentueux dans ce cas. Puis-je te demander lequel?

Tsss… Il se méfie de moi, j'en étais certaine. Il va falloir que je recommence à mentir, ça sent pas bon!!

_« Tu l'as pas vo…. »_

Oui, je sais, Shishiza!!!

_Mon… mon professeur? Je n'en ai pas eu, répondis-je, ne sachant quoi dire de plus probant.

_Tu veux dire que tu es auto-didacte? Reprit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

*sueurs froides* Pas tout à fait… J'ai bien eu un professeur, mais malheureusement si je vous le dis il faudra que je révèle que je suis la Reine. Bon sang, j'aurais dû préparer des réponses toutes faites!

_On peut dire ça, répondis-je enfin. Disons que j'ai déjà vu pas mal de shinigamis le pratiquer et je me suis mise par moi-même. Ca a été très dure au début…

Dur? Je me prenais des coups de pieds aux fesses par Ai dès que je manquais un sort!

_Mais finalement, j'avoue avoir pas mal réussit à m'en sortir par moi-même.

_Je suis encore plus surpris. C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un comme toi, avoua-t-il en reposant sa tasse après une gorgée. Vu que tu nous as aussi révélé que tu avais déjà trois shikais et trois bankais je tiens à te dire que tu es certainement la shinigami la plus douée qu'il m'a été donné de rencontrer…

_Mais… vous n'avez jamais vu mes shikais ni mes bankais! m'écriai-je, surprise. Je veux dire… Pourquoi me croyez-vous?

_Quel serai ton intérêt à mentir?

_Il n'y en a aucun.

_Dans ce cas tout est parfait, non? Reprit-il en riant. Même si pour tout avouer, je me méfie de toi, en toute franchise, je dois bien reconnaître que tu es un shinigami exceptionnel.

_Oh euh…

_Shunsui a l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier…

Ah? Vraiment? Manquait plus que ça…

_« Ca sent pas bon tout ça, je vous le dis moi! »_ intervint Tora.

_Quoiqu'il en soit, je serai ravie de te voir t'exercer ou même combattre, reprit-il.

_Vous avez raté mon combat de ce matin contre Zaraki-taicho.

_Oh? Alors il t'a vraiment intégré dans sa division pour s'amuser, hein?

_Je vous demande pardon?

Disons que je m'en doutais un peu. Mais l'entendre de la bouche d'une autre personne me fit légèrement tressaillir.

_Excuse-moi, reprit-il en fermant les yeux, je… je ne voulais pas dire cela.

_Non, ce n'est pas grave, je m'en doutais de toute façon. Zaraki-Taicho est le capitaine le plus cinglé de tout le seireitei, pas vrai?

Je lui lançai un sourire niais et il étouffa un rire dans sa main.

_Shunsui avait définitivement raison, tu es très drôle…

_Ah oui? Demandai-je, nerveusement. Vous m'en voyez ravie…

_Vu tes aptitudes au combat et au kido, il ne me semble pas nécessaire de…

Il se mit à tousser violemment.

J'ouvris les yeux de stupeur et le regardait tousser dans sa main, faisant trembler son corps violemment.

_Est-ce… est-ce que ça va? Demandai-je, inquiète.

_Oui…

Il repartit d'un une toux et je me mordis la lèvre.

Bon sang, depuis que sa maladie s'était déclarée, ce pauvre capitaine devenait de plus en plus faible chaque jour… J'avais assisté au jour de la déclaration de sa tuberculose. Un bien triste jour d'ailleurs, je m'en rappellerai encore longtemps.

_Je..je suis navré, dit-il essoufflé.

_Je peux vous laisser vous reposer et…

_Non, non…

Il toussota plusieurs fois.

_Je crois que ça s'est calmé.

Il déglutit difficilement et reprit en soupirant :

_Je disais donc, il ne semble pas nécessaire de vérifier tes… tes… cof! Aptitudes au… au…

Ses yeux se fermèrent soudain et il bascula sur le côté. Dans un souffle de stupeur je me précipitai pour le rattraper avant qu'il n'heurte le sol, en soutenant sa tête.

J'aimerais bien avoir des cheveux aussi soyeux, faudra que je lui demande son shampooing…

_« C'est pas le moment, baka!!!! »_ tonna Panthéra.

En effet…

Ukitake rouvrit les yeux lentement :

_… au shunpo, termina-t-il dans un très léger sourire.

_Non, dis-je avec un sourire, je maîtrise très bien le shunpo également.

_Si ça n'était pas le cas, j'aurais heurté le sol douloureusement…

Je lui souris et le transporta à l'intérieur de son bureau pour le déposer sur un canapé quelque peu vieillit.

_Merci, souffla-t-il.

J'allais lui répondre lorsqu'une autre crise de toux vint le secouer.

A dire vrai, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Et c'est tout naturellement, sans même y faire attention, que je posais ma main sur son front, histoire de voir s'il avait de la fièvre ou quelque chose dans le genre…

J'avais lu un bouquin là-dessus…

_« Fais pas non plus le rat de bibliothèque! A part le kama-sutra tu n'as jamais rien lu!! »_ me fit remarquer Tora.

C'était pas totalement faux…

La toux du capitaine stoppa petit à petit.

_Vous ne semblez pas avoir de fièvre, dis-je en regardant ma main sur son front.

_Oh non…, je sais. Ma… ma maladie est… disons qu'elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête et… hum! Elle vient me frapper quand bon lui semble mais…

Son corps se détendit étrangement, allongé sur le canapé, et il referma les yeux avec un sourire léger.

_Mais? Demandai-je en haussant les sourcils.

_Mais cela fait très longtemps que je ne me suis pas senti aussi bien. Ta main aurait-elle des pouvoirs magiques?

_Pardon?

Oui, en temps que Reine je possède des dons de guérison mais à vrai dire, je ne pensais pas que Ukitake s'en rendrait compte…

Ma main lui prodiguait une chaleur réconfortante et détendait ses muscles.

Je savais pertinemment que je ne pouvais pas le soigner complètement de sa maladie, mais je pouvais au moins amoindrir ses souffrances pour quelques temps.

_Je ne sais pas si ma main a des pouvoirs magiques, repris-je en souriant.

_Mais elle me procure un bien fou!

O.K, arrêtez de me faire rougir espèce d'albinos!

_« T'es rouge comme une tomate!!! Ce type te fait de l'effet? »_ se moqua Tora.

_« Il en ferait à n'importe qui! »_ chuchotta Shihsiza.

_Vous devriez peut-être arrêter de vous surmener, si vous ne voulez pas que votre maladie empire, lui conseillai-je.

_C'est dans la quatrième division que tu aurais dû entrer!

_Je ne plaisante pas, Ukitake-Taïcho. Si je puis me permettre un conseil : buvez beaucoup d'eau et ne prenez pas plus de trois tasses de thé par jour. La théine est un excitant et raidit considérablement vos muscles ce qui conduit à des crises de toux comme celle-ci. De plus, vous devriez vous trouver un Lieutenant, vous ne pouvez pas supporter cela plus longtemps.

En parlant de cela, j'étais très surprise de ne pas voir Kotetsu Kyione et Kotsubaki Sentaro, les deux shingamis qui officiaient en temps que Lieutenant de la treizième division même si, en réalité, ils n'étaient pas clairement Lieutenants mais seulement troisièmes sièges.

_Depuis la disparition de mon Lieutenant, Shiba Kaien, expliqua Ukitake, je n'ai jamais retrouvé quelqu'un qui puisse tenir ce rôle.

_Je ne voudrais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, surtout que j'ai conscience que je ne suis là que depuis deux jours, mais… vous devriez sérieusement penser à en prendre un. Si vous continuez dans cet état…

_Tu ne donnes pas cher de ma peau! S'exclama-t-il en éclatant de rire.

Je ris avec lui et retirai ma main de son front.

_« T'aurais pu en profiter pour le peloter tant que t'y étais! »_ lança Tora.

_« J'AI DÉJÀ DIT DE SURVEILLER TES PAROLES, C'EST UN CAPITAINE!!! » _s'écria Panthéra en m'assénant un violent mal de tête.

_Et vos Lieutenants où sont-ils? Demandai-je en me relevant doucement.

_Oh… ils font quelques recherches pour moi dans les locaux de la sixième, répondit-il. En réalité, ils ne sont que troisièmes sièges, mais… mon état de santé leur demande une activité plus poussée.

_Je comprends.

_Quoiqu'il en soit, je te remercie pour tes conseils, je vais tenter de les suivre. Mais passer à trois tasses de thé seulement par jour, je ne sais pas si je pourrais m'y tenir!

Il me lança un sourie amusé auquel je ne répondis pas.

_Je vais vous laisser vous reposer, dis-je enfin en me retournant vers la porte.

_J'en ai besoin en effet. N'hésite pas à venir me voir si quelque chose te préoccupe.

_Je n'y manquerai pas. Merci.

Je sortis de son bureau en soupirant.

_« Quelle classe!! »_ lança Tora.

_« Plus que toi, ça c'est certain! »_ répliqua Shishiza.

_« Vous me pompez l'air toutes les deux!! »_ rugit Panthéra.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire et retrouva Rukia dans les jardins verdoyants de la treizième division.

_Tu m'attendais, Rukia-chan? Lui demandai-je.

_Oui, confirma-t-elle.

_Je suis désolée de devoir t'imposer ça. Je pense que ça n'est pas très amusant pour toi… Surveiller une fille comme moi…

_Oh non, ça va très bien, ne t'en fais pas.

Elle me lança un sourie amical auquel je répondis.

_Ukitake-Taïcho semble s'intéresser beaucoup à toi, tu sais, dit-elle alors que nous marchions le long des rues du Seireitei. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes d'inviter quelqu'un de si bon matin à prendre le thé avec lui…

_Ah…

_« Bingo! Tu lui as tapé dans l'œil!! » _s'extasia Shishiza.

*sueurs froides* Elle essaye de me dire quoi, là?

_Je ne te mentirai donc pas, reprit-elle, même si je ne te connais pas.

_Je t'en prie.

_Ukitake-Taïcho est un homme très malade et il faut lui éviter les soucis.

_Oui, je suis au courant. Mais je ne souhaite pas lui causer de soucis.

Elle tourna ses yeux dans ma direction :

_Je l'espère, finit-elle par dire. Je te ramène à ta division.

*lève les deux pouces* Super, génial….

_« Je ne veux pas encore me battre contre cet espèce de dingue!! »_ gémit Tora.

T'inquiète pas, s'il veut encore faire joujou avec moi, je ne compte pas le laisser faire…

__________________________________

**_Pauvre Ukitake...Je l'aime beaucoup dans le manga. En fait, je l'aime bien tout court... J'aimerais qu'il guérisse de sa maladie, un de ces jours *Shini rêve...*_**


	5. Confession, Kama sutra et compagnie

**_Qui de mieux que cette tarée de Ren pour une fin de semaine?_**

_____________________________________

**Titre** : Queen Ren

**Rating : **T

**Chapitre** : Confession, Kama-sutra et compagnie....

**Résumé** : Le rôle d'une reine est d'être à l'écoute de ses sujets, non? Alors qu'est-ce que je fous encore dans ma dimension?! Soul society, me voilà!!!

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages sont à Tite Kubo, sauf celui de Ren, qui m'appartient, et ses quatre gardiens.

______________________________________

**Confession, Kama-sutra et compagnie...**

Je ne vis pas Zaraki-Taïcho du reste de la journée, et d'ailleurs, je ne m'en portais pas plus mal. Je n'avais pas l'intention de devenir son adversaire privilégié et d'ailleurs, Panthéra m'avait bien spécifié qu'elle ne m'aiderait plus face à ce dingue...

Ikkaku me fit visiter la division dans ses moindres recoins et me présenta aux shinigamis de la division, ce que j'aurais préféré éviter…

Surtout que le groupe de shinigamis qui m'était tombé dessus deux minutes après mon arrivée au Seireitei me reconnut, et ils vinrent tout de suite m'embêter.

Mais j'avais la chance d'être appréciée par Yumichika qui les calma de son ton hautain.

Alors que la soirée tombait, Ikkaku m'annonça que je devais les accompagner à la troisième division.

_Pourquoi faire? Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

_Tu n'as pas le choix, je dois te surveiller, répondit-il en soupirant. Je sais, c'est chiant, mais j'y peux rien!

_Non, je voulais dire… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la troisième?

_Disons qu'on se regroupe, expliqua-t-il alors qu'on franchissait les portes de la onzième. Il y a plutôt une bonne ambiance entre nous et dans ces temps-là, on ne voudrait surtout pas la perdre!

_Et c'est aussi pour tenir compagnie à ce pauvre Kira, ajouta Yumichika.

Oui, Kira Izuru, le pauvre Lieutenant de la troisième. Au moins, il avait des amis sur qui compter, et j'étais curieuse de voir comment ses amis le soutenaient.

_Fujii Ren! Lançai-je dans un cri aigue, en me présentant à la bande de shinigamis réunis dans la grande salle de la troisième.

Des yeux ronds comme des billes se tournèrent vers moi et un silence s'installa.

O.k, c'était pathétique, c'était une entrée de clown… Je vais aller me cacher dans un coin et pleurer un petit peu…

Je l'admets, ma bonne humeur ne semblait pas contagieuse. Et apparemment, personne ne me rendit mon salut, ni même me gratifia d'un quelconque « bienvenue » ou regard amical.

D'un coup d'œil, je repérai Rukia assise à côté de Renji et je me joignis à eux :

_Je peux? Demandai-je doucement.

_Oui, répondit-elle en me regardant m'asseoir face à elle.

Renji me toisa du regard et j'en fis de même. C'était quand même lui qui m'avait arrêté après mon combat contre Kenpachi! Non mais…

_Ah!! Voilà la naine!!!

Une main puissante s'abattit sur ma tête violemment et j'étouffai un cri de douleur.

Je relevai les yeux pour croiser un regard noir et un tatouage « 69 ».

_Toi…, soufflai-je alors qu'il me décoiffait allègrement, je vais te mettre la raclée de ta vie!!

Je me relevai dans un bond pour m'attaquer à lui et Renji m'en empêcha en me ceinturant. J'avais beau me débattre, je n'arrivai pas à me sortir de sa prise.

_Du calme!! S'écria-t-il.

_Oh oh!! S'écria Shuuhei. Alors toi, tu es vraiment de la onzième! T'aurais pas pu tomber mieux!!

_Tais-toi, pervers!! Grrr…

_Tu grognes? Demanda-t-il avec un large sourire. Ca fout les jetons dis donc!

_Shuuhei!!! Renji!!!

Une voix forte calma le jeu et une jeune femme rousse à la poitrine avantageuse se plaça entre nous. Elle me lança un regard noir :

_Matsumoto Rangiku, Lieutenant de la dixième division.

Renji sembla relâcher son étreinte autour de moi et je tendai la main à la rousse pour serrer la sienne. Elle avait une expression grave et se contenta de dire :

_Pas de disputes ici, et on ne se bat pas!

_Hep! Matsumoto!

Ikkaku s'incrusta dans la conversation en me fusillant du regard :

_Cette gamine est sous ma responsabilité, alors…

Mais la rousse enroula un bras autour de son cou et étira un large sourire :

_Ikkaku!!! Couina-t-elle. Comment ça va? Ca fait longtemps qu'on a pas discuté… Au fait…

Ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux dans une discussion qui apparemment, ennuyait déjà le chauve.

_Désolée, finis-je par dire en levant les yeux en direction de Shuuhei.

Il me regarda, surpris et lança un regard vers son ami Renji qui haussa les épaules.

_On recommence depuis le début? Demandai-je, ayant conscience que mon arrivée n'avait pas été très appréciée. Fujii Ren.

Je lui tendis une main et finalement, le Lieutenant de la neuvième la serra :

_Hisagi Shuuhei. Désolé aussi… plus ou moins.

Je me rassis à côté de Rukia-chan et les deux garçons prirent place face à nous. Ils commencèrent à discuter de choses et d'autres et ça ne les gênait pas que j'écoute. Mais je cherchai quelqu'un des yeux.

Kira Izuru était assis par terre, dans un cercle de shinigamis qui discutaient en buvant allègrement du saké. Je remarquai clairement que le Lieutenant de la troisième division ne prenait pas part la discussion. Il gardait les yeux baissés tristement, et ses mains étaient plongées entre ses jambes, alors qu'il était assis en tailleur.

Je me levai alors pour aller le voir, lorsque Rukia me retint par le bras :

_Il vaut mieux le laisser tranquille, me dit-elle d'une voix faible.

_Personne ne voudrait rester seul, répondis-je avec une expression triste.

Elle me lâcha et je pris la direction du blond. Je m'assis à côté de lui et pencha ma tête vers lui avec un sourire amical :

_Fujii Ren, lançai-je sans utiliser mon ton de délurée.

_Kira Izuru, me répondit-il d'une voix mal assurée.

_Tu es le Lieutenant de la troisième, c'est bien ça?

_Oui.

_Pourquoi tu ne vas pas discuter avec tes amis? Demandai-je en désignant Renji, Rukia et Shuuhei.

Il haussa les épaules et ne répondit rien.

C'est dans ces moments-là que j'aime les répliques de mes zanpakutos, pour me remonter le moral. Mais je les avais laissés dans ma chambre. Pas besoin de les trimbaler comme des animaux de compagnie non plus…

_Tu t'ennuis? Lui demandai-je alors.

_Oui, un peu. Je sais que je ne devrais pas dire ça parce que mes amis pensent que ça me réjouit mais…

Il leva soudain vers moi, un peu paniqué.

_Ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirai rien. Bouche cousue!!

Apparemment, le geste que je fis à ce moment le fit rire et il me prit l'envie de le connaître un peu plus. Personne n'aimait être seul, j'en savais quelque chose. Et ça devait encore plus être le cas lorsqu'on avait été trahit par son capitaine.

_Tu veux qu'on s'ennuie ailleurs? Lui proposai-je.

Il fronça les sourcils.

_Ah… C'est pas ce que tu crois…, me défendis-je en secouant mes mains devant mon visage légèrement rosé.

Merde, boulette royale!

Tora aurait certainement lancée, de sa voix moqueuse : « Grosse perverse! »

_Je voulais simplement dire que si tu le souhaitais on pouvait aller faire un tour, ça te changerait peut-être les idées.

Il étira un léger sourire et consentit à me suivre en dehors de la troisième division.

En vérité, nos pas nous conduisirent seulement jusqu'à la quatrième division et Kira s'assit dans l'herbe fraîche en soupirant. Il était visiblement fatigué.

_Alors, lui dis-je, tu connais les autres Lieutenants depuis longtemps?

_Mmm… Renji, Hinamori et moi avons été à l'académie ensemble, on est très proches. Hisagi-san est quelqu'un que je respecte beaucoup aussi. On s'entend bien. Matsumoto-san est aussi une personne que j'affectionne, elle m'a toujours aidé et réconforté dans les moments difficiles…

_Comme en ce moment?

Il baissa les yeux vivement, visiblement gêné.

_Je suis désolée, ajoutai-je, je ne voulais pas te brusquer. Si tu n'as pas envie d'en parler… Je sais que je suis une inconnue et…

_Non, ce n'est pas ça, me coupa-t-il. C'est juste que… personne n'ose en parler ici. Mes amis n'osent pas m'en parler. J'avoue que tu es la première personne a aborder le sujet depuis que c'est arrivé…

_Tu as envie d'en parler, n'est-ce pas?

Il y eut un silence. Kira poussa un soupir et je posai ma main sur son épaule :

_Je ne jugerai personne, le réconfortai-je, et justement parce que je ne te connais pas.

_Je ne sais même pas si j'ai envie d'en parler. Tu sais, mon capitaine n'était pas beaucoup aimé ici… Les autres se méfiaient de lui, mais moi je lui étais dévoué corps et âme. Je… j'avais confiance en lui et je l'admirais énormément. C'est une personne sensée lorsqu'on le connaît et il n'est pas si méchant que cela! Ca peut paraitre ridicule dit comme ça, mais c'est la vérité. Je… je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai couvert quand sa trahison a été découverte. Je me suis battu contre Matsumoto-san, j'ai… j'ai trahit mes amis…

J'avais bien conscience que la confession de Kira semblait lui serrer la gorge depuis longtemps. Il était peut-être naïf pour parler ainsi, à coeur ouvert, à une étrangère, mais en même temps, je ne pouvais pas le blâmer pour avoir envie de se soulager d'un tel poids.

_Tu pensais faire ce qui était bon de faire? Tu pensais le faire pour ton capitaine?

Il releva les yeux vers moi et je remarquai que son regard était plus brillant qu'auparavant.

_Oui, répondit-il.

_Tu sais, parfois il faut mieux être en accord avec soi-même, même si ça implique de faire quelque chose de mal. Tu as couvert le capitaine Ichimaru parce que tu pensais que c'était ton devoir et tu as agit comme un bon shinigami. Il n'y a pas honte à avoir agit ainsi. Je pense aussi que tes amis ne t'en veulent pas. Ils sont simplement tristes de te voir désemparé. Tu devrais les laisser venir à toi et t'ouvrir à eux comme tu le fais avec moi parce que je sais combien c'est dur de rester seul.

_C'est vrai, c'est dur…

Il ferma les yeux un long moment et poussa un soupir éreintant.

Je savais qu'à ce moment, je pouvais faire quelque chose pour lui, soulager ses épaules et le faire se sentir moins coupable, moins seul. Mais si je voulais le faire, il fallait que ma main entre en contact avec sa peau, et je ne voulais pas le brusquer.

Aussi, je me contentai de me relever lentement et lui adressai un sourire :

_Il commence à faire froid, il ne faudrait pas qu'on attrape quelque chose.

_Tu as raison.

Il se releva et nous partîmes en direction de la troisième division pour rejoindre les autres.

_Fujii-san?

_Mmmm? Demandai-je.

_Je… j'ai plutôt envie d'aller me coucher, je… je n'ai pas vraiment envie de revenir là-bas.

_Très bien, je leur dirai que tu étais fatigué?

_Oui, merci.

_Bonne nuit.

Il me répondit par un sourire et s'éloigna en direction d'un bâtiment opposé à celui qui abritait la réunion des shinigamis.

L'air pensive, je m'y rendis et annonça à tout le monde que Kira était rentré se coucher.

_Pourquoi? Demanda vivement Matsumoto. Il est malade?

_Non, répondis-je. Vous savez… je crois… je crois qu'il n'aime pas trop ce genre de réunions. Ses amis les plus proches lui suffisent et si vous voulez l'aider, vous devriez lui dire ce que vous avez ressentit ce jour-là.

Les autres me regardèrent avec des yeux ronds comme si je sortais d'une dimension parallèle. Et c'était le cas, malheureusement…

Je levai les yeux vers Shuuhei :

_Surtout toi, Shuuhei. Tu as vécu la même chose alors ne laisse pas Kira seul simplement parce que tu penses qu'il a besoin d'un temps pour s'y faire. Kira ne veut pas être seul, il a juste besoin qu'on le comprenne.

Le brun me lança un regard dédaigneux, comme si je n'étais rien de plus qu'un insecte.

_Il s'est confié à toi? Demanda Renji, visiblement étonné.

_Oui.

_Pourquoi? Demanda Shuuhei. Pourquoi toi? Vous vous connaissez?

_Non. Mais parfois, un étranger avec des mots justes peut vous offrir ce qui vous manque.

Rukia baissa les yeux d'un air coupable et je me tournai enfin vers Ikkaku :

_Je vais rentrer.

_Très bien, je t'accompagne, répondit-il d'un ton sans joie. A plus les mecs!

Personne ne répondit. J'avais jeté un froid sur cette réunion, je le savais bien. Mais je ne me sentis pas coupable. Après tout, j'étais bien partie de ma division pour tenter de leur porter une main secourable. J'étais peut-être allée trop loin, qui sait?

Autrement dit, cette nuit-là, je ne dormis pas beaucoup.

---------------------------------------------

_« Tu as très bien agit, Ren. Même si ça me coûte de dire ça, crois-le! _»me lança Panthéra le lendemain matin alors que je sortais de ma chambre_._

_« Ce pauvre petit Kira… Si seulement j'avais forme humaine moi aussi… _» gémit Tora.

Pauvre Kira, en effet. J'esperai juste que ses amis avaient compris le message et qu'ils se décideraient à l'entourer un peu plus. J'avais conscience de m'incruster un peu dans la vie de tout le monde et de donner des conseils à des personnes qui ne me connaissaient pas. Mais bordel, je suis la Reine!!!!

Trêve de plaisanterie, je sors de ma chambre et trouve Ikkaku et Yumichika en compagnie du capitaine Kenpachi.

_Tiens, toi là, me lança-t-il.

Merde, il va encore vouloir me couper en deux?

_« Génial! _» lança Tora.

_« C'est pas toi qui le combat! _» ajouta Panthéra qui pour une fois, semblait se moquer d'un capitaine_. « Il me court sur le haricot! _»

_« Un peu comme tu me cours sur le haricot! _» lança Shishiza en éclatant de rire.

Je dissimulais un rire alors que mes zanpakutos commençaient à se disputer bruyamment. Oui, il faut au moins être la Reine pour pouvoir les supporter.

Je n'ai jamais nier que mes zanpakutos avaient des sacrés caractères, comme moi d'ailleurs. Mais dans le fond, ce sont d'excellents compagnons…

_« Tu tires dans le mélo, Ren! _» me jeta Shishiza.

O.k, j'arrête ça de suite sinon vous allez prendre la grosse tête…

_Fujii-san, intervint alors Yumichika, est-ce que tu pourrais apporter ce rapport à la sixième division?

_Hein?

Ils n'ont qu'à y aller eux-mêmes!

_C'est un ordre, femme! Me lança alors le capitaine Zaraki sans même me regarder.

_« O.K! Bonjour la politesse! _» lança Tora visiblement agacée.

_« Celui-là j'aimerais voir sa tête quand il apprendra que tu es la Reine! Tsss… _» ajouta Shishiza.

_« Vaudrait mieux que personne ne l'apprenne jamais! _»rugit Panthéra d'un air menaçant.

Sans vraiment discuter, j'empoignais le rapport à apporter à la sixième division et retrouvai Rukia, ma surveillante assignée, devant les portes de la onzième.

_Désolée pour le retard, lui lançai-je, mais Zaraki-Taïcho m'a demandé de passer à la sixième…

_Oh? Demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

Eh oui!!! Je vais voir Kuchiki Byakuyaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Oh mon Dieu, j'en suis déjà toute…

_Nii-sama aime les personnes calmes et réfléchies, sortit alors Rukia comme si elle avait entendu mes pensées ou qu'elle connaissait mon penchant pour le capitaine de la sixième.

Elle essaye de me dire quoi, là?

_« Que tu n'es pas faite pour lui!!! _» me lança Tora en éclatant de rire.

La ferme Zanpakuto de mes deux! Je sais très bien que Byakuya est…

_« Froid? _» termina Tora.

_« Inaccessible? _»continua Shishiza.

_« Un noble shinigami, capitaine de surcroît, et veuf! _» lança Panthéra comme pour clore la conversation définitivement.

Je sais déjà tout ça, mes pauvres. Je ne compte pas courir après Kuchiki Byakuya c'est juste que… Merde, je suis une fille moi!!!

_« Non, tu crois? _»ajouta Tora. _« Choisis-en un autre!! _»

_« Un qui a lu le Kama-sutra, vous pourrez partager vos connaissances! _»lança Shishiza avec une voix malicieuse.

_« Vous me ferez devenir chèvre!! _» rugit Panthéra.

J'essayai de passer outre les commentaires quelque peu hors sujet de mes zanpakutos et suivit Rukia jusqu'à la sixième division.

Et là, pour la première fois de toute ma vie, une sorte de… de… comment vous expliquer? Disons que j'avais la gorge sèche, mal au ventre. C'est ça qu'on appelle le stress?

Oh merde! La Reine vient de découvrir le stress!

_« S'pas trop tôt! _» ironisa Shishiza. _« Après des centaines d'années de vie tu commences enfin à connaître des choses! _»

_« Ouai mai il reste le problème de la virginité! _» lança Tora.

_« Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'écoute ça! _» marmonna Panthéra.

Moi non plus, je te rassure…

Le bâtiment blanc de la sixième division apparut bientôt à nos yeux et Rukia-chan me conduisit jusqu'au bureau de son frère. Elle allait y frapper lorsque lorsqu'un grand bruit à l'intérieur du bureau du dit capitaine nous fit rester immobiles.

Et alors qu'on tendait l'oreille pour apercevoir un autre bruit, un cri rauque nous parvint aux oreilles.

Rukia sursauta violemment mais pas moi! C'était quoi ce cri bestial?

Il y eut un autre cri. Rukia rougit cette fois-ci et je la regardai, me demandant si elle savait d'où provenait ses bruits.

_Rukia-chan, commençai-je, qu'est-ce que…

_Roh…. Kuchiki-Taïchoooooooo…

Oupsou!

Ni une ni deux, je collai mon oreille à la porte :

_Han! Renji… Plus fort!

_Taïcho… Vous êtes bon Taïcho!!

Re-oupsou!!!

_« Ren, aide-moi! Je saigne du nez abondamment de chez abondamment bordel!!! _» s'écria Tora.

_« Je veux voir, je veux voir!!!!!!!!!! _» hurla Shishiza. _« Ouvre ce bureau Ren! Fais-le ou je défonce la porte moi-même! _»

Quoi? Non, mais ça va pas la tête?!

_« Le Seireitei est tombé bien bas! _» se lamenta Panthéra_. « Faire ça dans son bureau… pendant le travail… Attends que je raconte celle-là à Ginrei moi! _»

Tu ne vas rien raconter du tout emmerdeuse, parce qu'il n'y a rien à raconter! Je n'ai rien vu!

_« Ca ne saurait tarder! _»

J'eus à peine le temps de réagir que Shishiza s'était dégainée toute seule et s'abattit sur la porte avec fracas, lacérant le bois en fines lames qui tombèrent à terre.

Rukia-chan cria très fort, apeurée, et bientôt, les visages des deux copulateurs dans cet espèce de baisodrome de fortune m'apparurent.

Byakuya, à quatre pattes sur son bureau, les cheveux en pagaille, et Renji derrière lui, ses mains sur ses fesses, essoufflé.

Rukia-chan cacha ses yeux sous ses mains et je poussai un cri sonore. Non pas de peur, ni de surprise mais seulement de joie :

_Ah!!!! Mais je la connais celle-là!!!! C'est la levrette!!!!!

_____________________________________

**_Ah... Aussi tarée que moi cette Ren! Bon trève de plaisanterie : mon ordi est donc repartit chez le constructeur et ma connexion internet bug, mais bug beaucoup.... Je ne sais pas quand un prochain chapitre sera mis en ligne -__-_**


	6. Trouve l'introuvable, Shishiza!

**Titre** : Queen Ren

**Chapitre : **Trouve l'introuvable, Shishiza!

**Rating : **T

**Résumé :** Le rôle d'une reine est d'être à l'écoute de ses sujets, non? Alors qu'est-ce que je fous encore dans ma dimension?! Soul society, me voilà!!!

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages sont à Tite Kubo, sauf celui de Ren, qui m'appartient, et ses zanpakutos bien sûr! ^^

______________________________________

J'ai appris deux choses ce matin : la levrette peut se pratiquer entre hommes…

« _Je me mets en grève!!!_ » ragea Panthéra.

« _Ren, achète-moi un appareil photo…_ » gémit Shishiza.

« _Renji n'est pas du tout monté comme dans les dessins du Kama-sutra…_ » dit Tora avec une voix dubitative.

Et j'ai aussi appris qu'il vaut mieux avoir de très bonnes jambes pour échapper à Senbonzakura…

« _Il a failli me déchiqueter en deux!!_ » s'écria Tora.

Rectification : Il a failli ME déchiqueter en deux… Enfin, il a réussi : mon hakama est tout déchiré! C'est que je ne cours pas assez vite.

Rukia-chan avait été violemment sonnée par la vision de son frère avec Renji (en position levrette, sinon ça ne l'aurait pas choquée...) et avait été obligée de rentrer pour encaisser le coup. Je décidai donc de rentrer à la onzième, seule, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire.

Surtout que Byakuya Kuchiki, fou de rage, promit qu'il en ferait un rapport au commandant pour « intrusion dans son bureau avec dégradation des locaux ».

« _Quand son grand-père Ginrei va apprendre ça, crois-moi, c'est lui qui va avoir un rapport aux fesses!_ » s'indigna Tora.

La tête basse et l'envie de me pendre, je constatai que mes débuts au Seireitei ne se passaient pas du tout comme je l'avais espéré. C'était pire que dans mes cauchemars!

Bref, ça finirait bien par se tasser…

« _Tu te défendras en disant que tu as entendu des bruits suspects et que tu pensais qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal dans le bureau de Kuchiki!_ » lança fièrement Tora, heureuse d'avoir trouvé un plan qui tenait debout.

Je soupirai. Oui, j'allais définitivement donner cette excuse.

En plus de cela, la moitié du Seireitei m'avait entendu crier le mot « levrette »! Aussi, les rumeurs allaient bon train.

J'avais bousillé, à moi seule, la réputation du plus considéré de tous les capitaines du Gotei 13.

« _Ca lui fait les pieds à ce glaçon!!_ » s'écria Shishiza.

Oui, certainement. S'il ne tentait pas de me tuer dans les prochains jours, ça voudrait dire qu'il ne m'en voulait pas. Mais je doutais clairement qu'il ne relance pas Senbonzakura encore plusieurs fois contre moi…

«_ Tu sais, Ren, la haine est un sentiment très proche de l'amour!_ » lança Tora pour me réconforter.

Oh, merci. Mais je crois que c'est foutu pour que Kuchiki me considère ne serait-ce qu'un peu… Et puis il est gay!

« _Je croyais que tu avais dit que tu ne lui courrais pas après?_ »

Ah? J'ai dit ça? Vraiment?

« _Baka!_ »

------------------------------------------

Je ne savais pas comment mes zanpakutos avaient réussi ce tour, mais finalement, ils avaient réussi à me convaincre de profiter d'être dans la sixième division.

« _Profites-en pour régler ce problème de faux nom._ » avait fait remarquer Panthera en zanpakuto avisé.

Ah oui, une bonne idée ma foi. La sixième division s'est toujours occupée des documents et autres archives du Seireitei. Et si quelqu'un venait à vouloir vérifier mon nom, c'est ici qu'il viendrait certainement.

« _Si on ne l'a déjà pas fait!_ »

Tora avait raison sur ce coup-là. Il fallait seulement espérer que personne n'était déjà venu vérifier l'exactitude de mes mensonges donnés deux jours plus tôt.

_Et comment je fais pour m'introduire dans la salle des archives?

«_ Improvise!_ » lança Shishiza, visiblement contrariée.

« _Oui, tu as toujours eu d'excellentes idées jusqu'à maintenant!_ » lança ironiquement Tora.

O.K, merci les filles. Remarquez vous avez raison : pourquoi aider cette pauvre Ren qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête et qui attire les ennuis, hein?

« _Essaye pas de nous attendrir avec tes problèmes, la Reine des problèmes!!_ » lança Tora, contrariée.

« _Ouais, moi je laisse tomber. Tu te débrouilles toute seule!_ » rajouta Shihsiza.

Au moins, le côté positif c'est qu'elles arrêteront de me prendre la tête…

Mais je vais devoir me débrouiller toute seule, et là, forcément, c'est moins drôle.

« _Wouah!! Mayuri en jette!!!_ » dut tout de même lancer Tora en découvrant le système sophistiqué qui gardait l'entrée de la salle de sarchives.

Oui, exact : Mayuri n'aurait pas pu s'abstenir pour une fois plutôt que de me planter sous le nez une de ses inventions folles? Le problème, c'est qu'il n'y a aucune chance que je trouve ce foutu code d'entrée…

« _Mini capitaine à l'horizon!!_ » s'écria alors Shishiza.

Je me retournai en catastrophe pour voir avancer Hytsugaya-Taïcho, accompagné de Matsumoto.

Et mince! Tout est fichue! Choppée la main dans le sac!!!

« _Il va te couper en deux!!!! Il va savoir que tu es là pour fouiner!_ » s'écria Tora.

« _Hytsugaya-Taïcho est un capitaine certes jeune mais non dénué de sens. Si tu trouves une excuse plausible, ça peut marcher!_ »

Merci pour ton aide Panthéra, mais là… Vu le regard qu'il me lance je crois qu'il va adopter la solution de Tora.

Je me renfrogne sur moi-même alors qu'il s'arrête à mes côtés, les sourcils froncés et ses grands yeux verts se posant sur moi.

_Tu es?

_Oh… Fujii Ren, lançai-je avec un salut courtois.

_C'est la nouvelle, lui souffla Matsumoto en se baissant vers lui, celle qui a combattu Zaraki-Taïcho…

_Ah je vois, répondit-il.

Il me toisa pendant de longues secondes et à vrai dire je ne savais plus où me mettre….

« _Bon sang, ce n'est qu'un gosse!!!_ » s'égosilla Tora. « _Assome-le et puis voilà!_ »

« _Et étouffe son Lieutenant entre ses propres seins?_ » demanda Shishiza d'un ton moqueur.

Hytsugaya-Taïcho se retourna vers le système de sécurité et y composa un code. Les portes s'ouvrirent et il se tourna vers moi de nouveau, croisant ses petits bras :

_Tu es autorisé par Ukitake-Taïcho pour dix minutes dans les archives. Pas une de plus. J'ai un chronomètre dans la tête.

_Pardon?

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire? Pourquoi Ukitake-Taïcho me laisserait pénétrer les archives? Et comment savait-il que je voulais y aller, et en ce moment même en plus?

_Je viens de le croiser, expliqua Toshiro.

« _Il t'a sûrement vu ici._ » dit Panthéra d'une voix faible. « _Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ce capitaine semble te faire tant confiance et s'intéresse tant à toi… Méfie-toi, Ren_. »

Oui, j'en prends note.

Sans poser plus de questions, je pénétrai dans l'immense salle et prit la direction totalement opposée à celle du capitaine de la dixième division et de son Lieutenant. Il valait mieux qu'ils ne me voient pas fouiner…

_Bon, murmurai-je en détaillant les hautes étagères interminables, comment je fais maintenant pour trouver le secteur des registres familiaux et pour trouver le registre de ma famille?

« _Je crois qu'il va falloir que je me mette au boulot…_ » chantonna Shishiza.

J'empoignai la garde rouge de Shishiza, mon quatrième zanpakuto, avec un sourire léger. Sans elle, il m'aurait été impossible de retrouver la moindre chose ici. C'était bien trop grand…

Pointant la lame de Shishiza au sol, je dessinai un carré invisible.

_Trouve l'introuvable, Shishiza, murmurai-je.

Aussitôt, les traits du carré imaginaire que j'avais dessiné au sol prirent une couleur argentée et à l'intérieur de ce carré, des cases se formèrent. Un nombre impressionnant de petites cases.

_Bien…

En y regardant plus attentivement, je remarquai deux points rouges qui se déplaçaient lentement dans un carré minuscule en bas à droite : Hytsugaya-Taïcho et Matsumoto…

Eh oui, Shishiza est un zanpakuto vraiment utile lorsqu'on a perdu quelque chose.

Son shikai, permet de quadriller une zone délimitée et d'en contrôler chaque élément enfermé. Ainsi, si je le souhaitai, je pouvais même immobiliser le capitaine de la dixième et son Lieutenant. Mais c'était prendre le risque qu'ils comprennent quelque chose…

_Allez, commençons…

Les cases commencèrent à s'allumer les unes après les autres à une vitesse vertigineuse.

Je contrôlai l'espace entier de la salle des archives, capable de voir chaque contenu de chaque étagère, très rapidement. Les informations défilaient dans mon cerveau, et tout cela grâce au shikai de Shishiza.

« _Trouvé!_ » s'exclama-t-elle après deux minutes.

Ni une ni deux, je m'engouffrai dans une allée et m'enfonçai plus loin dans la salle pour trouver l'étagère en question et les registres de la famille à laquelle j'étais censée appartenir.

_Merci, Shishiza…

« _Oh mais de rien! Ca m'a un peu dépoussiérée!!_ » jubila-t-elle.

« _Moi aussi je veux sortir!!_ » clama alors Tora.

_On verra plus tard…

J'empoignai un registre immense qui arborait le nom de la famille « Fujii » et l'ouvrit aussi vite que possible.

Il me fallait trouver les derniers membres de la famille et je les trouvai, à la fin du registre.

« _Chouette!_ » s'exclama Tora. « _Et maintenant, comment vas-tu faire pour y faire figurer ton nom?_ »

Je n'ai qu'à le rajouter à la fin du registre…

_Shishiza?

« _J'arrive Majesté!_ » lança-t-elle ironiquement.

Son shikai contrôlait toujours l'espace. Et quand je dis qu'elle contrôle tout, c'est vraiment qu'elle contrôle tout! Une plume m'arriva dans la main, déjà imprégnée d'encre noire et imitant l'écriture au-dessus je rajoutai mon nom et mon prénom en prenant soin de ne pas me tromper dans les dates de ma naissance. J'avais bien dit que j'avais cinquante ans?

« _Oui_ » affirma Panthéra. « _et comme tu peux le voir, j'avais raison. Je connais les familles du Seireitei par cœur!_ »

Je t'aime Panthéra!!!

« _N'en fais pas trop quand même…_ »

Une fois le tout terminé, je remis tout en place et rangeai Shishiza avant de sortir de la pièce sans me préoccuper d'Hytsugaya-Taïcho.

Maintenant, je savais ce qu'il fallait que je fasse : me rendre à la treizième division et m'expliquer avec Ukitake-Taïcho.

« _C'est plutôt lui qui va s'expliquer oui!!!_ » ragea Tora.

J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment avec ce capitaine. Je ne sais pas, il me stresse beaucoup trop. Pourquoi aurait-il fait cela pour moi? Parce que je l'ai soigné plus tôt?

Aurait-il découvert que j'étais la Reine?

« _A cause de ton entêtement et de ta non-prudence, regarde où tu en es!_ » me réprimanda Panthéra.

Elle n'avait pas tord. J'avais soigné Ukitake-Taïcho, d'une manière assez peu commune. Il était une personne censée et intelligente, aussi avait-il dû faire des conclusions me concernant. J'étais vraiment mal barrée…

La tête basse, je pris alors le chemin de la treizième. Je devais le faire maintenant, au moins tout serait réglé. Et même si Ukitake-Taïcho avait compris que j'tais la Reine, je pourrais toujours nier…

_Hep!! La naine!!!!

« _Ah! Ca c'est ton Lieutenant préféré!!!_ » scanda Tora avec un rire.

Hisagi-san courait vers moi avec des grands gestes des bras mais son visage était contracté.

Je fronçai les sourcils alors qu'il s'arrêtait devant moi, les mains sur les genoux, en panique légère :

_Vite… Où… où sont Ikkaku, Rukia et les… les autres?

_Rukia est partie se reposer et... Ikkaku et les autres sont à la onzième!

_Pas le temps!! S'écria-t-il en m'empoignant par le bras.

_Hé!!!

Il courait à présent, me trainant derrière lui plus vite que moi voulant échapper à Senbonzakura…

_Que se passe-t-il? Demandai-je alors qu'il m'entraînait vers une plaine verdoyante visiblement nue de tout individu.

« _Arg!! Il veut te violer!!!_ » s'indigna Tora.

« _Ou te tuer, qui sait?!!!_ » renchérit Shishiza.

« _Baka! Vous ne sentez donc rien?!!_ » s'exclama Panthéra avec un ton je ne lui connaissais pas.

Si, moi je sentais…

Hisagi-san s'arrêta subitement au milieu de la plaine et observa le ciel :

_Les autres ne devraient pas tarder. Le message a fait le tour!

_Mayuri a détecté quelque chose? Demandai-je en regardant le ciel à mon tour.

Il se tourna vers moi, visiblement étonné :

_Oui. Des hollows vont apparaître ici!!

_Merde!

« _Re-merde!_ » scanda Tora.

« _Ren, tu sais ce que ça veut dire_? » reprit Panthéra.

Oui, merci, je sais! Ca veut dire que les activités du Hueco Mundo deviennent plus intenses…

« _Et par voie de conséquence, celles d'Aizen Sosuke également…_ » termina Panthéra.

« _Hein???!!!!_ » s'exclama Tora. « _Sosuke!! Ce binoclard? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans?!!_ »

Baka! Tu ne comprends donc rien?! Les activités du Hueco Mundo sont si intenses que même les hollows ne peuvent rester en place! Sosuke prépare quelque chose ou bien a une activité plus intense qu'auparavant… Je pense que sur terre, ça va défiler également!

_Hisagi-san!!!

Des voix nous firent nous retourner.

De loin, Nanao-chan, Omeada et Kira-kun nous rejoignirent.

_Nous avons été prévenus, expliqua Nanao, les capitaines se réunissent à cet instant même. Les autres ne tarderont pas…

Soudain, il y eut un grésillement sonore et nous tournâmes nos yeux en direction du ciel.

Un fin trait noir se dessina, suivit d'un second et tous deux s'ouvrirent soudain en nous laissant entendre des cris tridents : ceux de hollows affamés.

Les autres Lieutenants plaquèrent leurs mains sur leurs oreilles. Pas moi.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, j'empoignai la garde de Panthéra alors qu'un Menos Grande s'échappait du premier passage.

_Bordel!! S'écria Hisagi-san en dégainant lui aussi.

_Hisagi-san, murmurai-je alors, vous me faites confiance?

_Hein?

Il se tourna vers moi avec une tête d'abrutit.

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment : un second Menos Grande sortait du passage et bientôt, d'autres hollows de seconde classe le suivirent. Il avancèrent vers nous lentement. Le temps était compté.

_Répondez-moi avant qu'ils ne s'éparpillent dans la nature!!!!! Mécriai-je.

______________________________________________________

**_Oups! Ils sont mal barrés! Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que Hisagi laisse Ren agir... Mais elle risque gros ^^_**


	7. Démultiplication

**Titre** : Queen Ren

**Chapitre : **Démultiplication.

**Rating : **T

**Résumé :** Le rôle d'une reine est d'être à l'écoute de ses sujets, non? Alors qu'est-ce que je fous encore dans ma dimension?! Soul society, me voilà!!!

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages sont à Tite Kubo, sauf celui de Ren, qui m'appartient, et ses zanpakutos bien sûr! ^^

_____________________________________________

**Démultiplication**

_Vous me faites confiance, Hisagi-Fukutaïcho?

Le brun me lança un regard ébahis, hésitant vraisemblablement à me répondre par l'affirmatif. Mais il savait également qu'il fallait agir vite.

_Oui! répondit-il alors, à ma plus grande surprise.

_Reculez-vous…

Ils m'obéirent en me voyant pointer Panthéra en direction des hollows visiteurs. La garde de mon second zanpakuto était gelée dans la paume de ma main, ça faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas dit ces mots :

_Cours jusqu'à perdre haleine, Panthéra!

La garde verte émeraude laissa échapper un filet de fumée noire devenant de plus en plus épais.

Derrière moi, les Lieutenants reculèrent et j'entendis des pas se rapprocher au loin. D'autres personnes venaient nous porter main forte. Je ne vis pas de qui il s'agissait mais je le sus, grâce à Shishiza.

« Bon, je te signale que tu as tout un panel de capitaines qui t'observe!!! »

Merde! Pas le temps de m'en inquiéter, c'est trop tard!!!

La fumée noire devint de plus en plus dense, s'échappant de la garde de Panthéra. Elle formait un nuage homogène juste au-dessus du sol, puis prit un peu d'ampleur tout en s'allongeant à droite et à gauche. Il fallait que ça aille plus vite… Mais le shikai de mon second zanpakuto était assez lent à se dévoiler…

La fumée noire constitua de petits nuages à quelques centimètres en suspension au-dessus du sol, et bientôt ces nuages prirent forme. Forme de félin, puis de panthère, évidemment.

Mais il n'y avait plus de temps… Les hollows étaient déjà sur nous et Hisagi et les autres commencèrent à trancher les bête étrangères. Il y en avait beaucoup trop.

_Je me sens un peu engourdit, dit alors une voix rauque près de moi.

Je baissai les yeux pour voir une tête de panthère noire arriver à mon bassin. Les yeux verts émeraudes brillants de Panthéra me rendirent mon reflet et je constatai que j'affichai une mine nerveuse.

Tout autour de nous, une vingtaine d'autres panthères, ayant chacune leur particularité. Celle qui se trouvait à ma droite, avait une poitrine plus bombée et sur son échine courait une touffe de poils verte.

_Reculez!! Ordonnai-je aux vices-capitaines.

Ils s'exécutèrent.

_A toi de jouer, ma petite, lançai-je à la panthère à ma droite avec un clin d'œil.

_Allez les filles!

En une fraction de seconde, les panthères se ruèrent sur les hollows, à une vitesse incroyable. Elles dévorèrent, tranchèrent tout ce que qu'elle voyait.

_Qu'est-ce que….? Demanda Hisagi-san derrière moi, les yeux écarquillés.

_Mon shikai est plus rapide que tous les capitaines réunis une fois lâché, expliquai-je sans me tourner vers lui. Et elles prennent pour cible tout ce qui se trouve devant elles…

_Où est Kira? Demanda alors Nanao-chan en parcourant la zone des yeux.

_Merde!

Kira était restée dans la zone de combat et une panthère se ruait sur lui. Il brandit son zanpakuto devant lui, visiblement étonné.

Sans perdre de temps, je me déplaçai en shunpo et m'interposai entre eux deux. Puis, d'un coup de lame, trancha la panthère qui s'évapora en fumée noire.

Les hollows rebroussaient déjà chemin et le passage noir commença à se refermer, emportant avec lui les bêtes affamées.

_Est-ce que ça va? Demandai-je au lieutenant de la troisième, qui était tombé à terre.

Il haletait de s'être battu et je le vis quelque peu paniqué.

Tendant une main, je l'aidai à se relever :

_Désolée, lui dis-je avec un sourire, dès qu'elles voient quelque chose devant elles, elles attaquent.

_Sauf si nous connaissons ce qui se trouve devant nous, ajouta Panthéra en se positionnant à ma droite.

En jetant un œil, je vis que toutes les autres panthères avaient disparu. Il ne restait plus que l'originale : le shikai de Panthéra. Celle qui ne s'était pas démultipliée.

_Désolée, dit-elle à l'intention de Kira. Cela ne se reproduira plus. Je te la garantie.

Kira resta de marbre sous les yeux émeraudes de la Panthère et celle-ci le fixait d'un regard froid. Je comprenais que ce pauvre Izuru devait être quelque peu apeuré.

_Kira, ça va?! S'écria Hisagi-san posant une main sur son épaule. Eh la naine! T'aurais pu contrôler ça, non?

_Qui appelles-tu « naine » toi? Cracha alors Panthéra en faisant un pas en direction du lieutenant au « 69 ».

Hisagi recula d'un pas, visiblement impressionné. Je souris légèrement et posai une main sur la tête de Panthéra pour caresser la fourrure noire.

_Calme-toi, murmurai-je, Hisagi-san ne me veut pas de mal, n'est-ce pas?

Mes yeux se posèrent sur le lieutenant brun et il fronça les sourcils. S'il avait dit le contraire, Panthéra lui aurait certainement sauté dessus.

_Tu vas devoir donner des explications, reprit-elle, les capitaine arrivent.

_Ah!! Entendis-je crier Shunsui derrière moi. Ca c'était intéressant!!!

Il m'envoya une grande claque dans le dos qui me fit partir en avant, et je vis à côté de lui la plupart des capitaines du Gotei 13.

_Je crois que ça vaut mieux que je reste avec toi, me souffla Panthéra.

_Oui, merci.

Yamamoto-Sotaicho me gratifia d'un regard noir, presque réprobateur et je me sentis toute petite.

Aïe! Ca allait être ma fête!

_Qui t'a ordonné d'agir en un tel endroit? Demanda-t-il en faisant taper son bâton sur l'herbe fraiche.

_Je… euh…

_Je lui ai demandé de venir avec moi, Sotaicho, expliqua Hisagi-san en se plaçant à mes côtés.

_Oui, mais personne ne lui a donné l'autorisation d'utiliser son shikai ici!

_Si je puis me permettre, Yama-jii, intervint Shunsui, je crois que c'était plutôt bien joué non?

_Nous ne pouvons guère lui reprocher d'avoir agit pour la sécurité du Seireitei, ajouta Ukitake-Taïcho.

Il me lança un sourire chaleureux auquel je répondis en baissant les yeux. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il me voulait, mais il semblait vouloir me protéger, me donner un alibis. Ca cachait quelque chose…

_Sotaïcho, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, intervint alors Panthéra en inclinant légèrement la tête, la situation nécessitait une intervention rapide. Ren n'a fait que ce qui lui semblait être juste. Les hollows se seraient éparpillés un peu partout.

Yamamoto baissa ses yeux sur la panthère et resta surpris.

_Qui? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_Panthéra! Répondis-je en lui montrant le zapankuto à la garde émeraude.

_Un shikai qui se matérialise aussi clairement est une chose pour le moins rare.

Tout le monde se retourna à l'entente de la voix claire et posée.

Unohana-Taïcho avança vers nous, accompagnée de son Lieutenant.

Son sourire bienveillant me frappa de plein fouet et elle sortit une main de ses manches larges pour la poser sur la tête de Panthéra qui se laissa faire.

Tiens… Panthéra se laisse toucher comme ça? Unohana-Taïcho sait dompter les bêtes, ça se voit!

« Moi aussi, je veux sortir!! » s'exclama Tora.

Plus tard, plus tard….

_Hé!!!

Une grosse voix se fit entendre et Zaraki-Taïcho arriva près de nous, à son tour.

_Je reviens de chez le savant fou, expliqua-t-il en parlant de Mayuri. L'activité a cessé… Oh? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi?

Il me lança un sourire cruel et je fis une grimace.

_Ren-chan a pris la situation en main, lui expliqua Ukitake. Tout est réglé!

_Ah oui? Demanda-t-il. J'ai raté le combat? Et merde! Comment t'as fait ça toi?

_Nous verrons plus tard, coupa Yamamoto. Je réunis les capitaines de nouveau. Ukitake-Taïcho, je te laisse le soin, avec ton tact, de régler cela avec cette jeune personne.

Les capitaines s'éloignèrent, sauf Ukitake qui me lança à nouveau son sourire chaleureux.

Je me retournai alors vers Kira qui s'apprêtait à suivre les autres capitaines et vit qu'il se tenait le bras de manière douloureuse.

_Kira-kun? Demandai-je en posant une main sur son épaule. Tu es blessé?

_Non, répondit-il, tout va bien…

_Vraiment?

Je posai une main sur son bras et sentit que ce n'était pas le cas. En un seconde je guéris son bras et il me lança un regard surpris, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

_Ca alors! S'exclama-t-il. J'étais certain que mon bras était cassé et… comment as-tu fait?

J'eus un rire nerveux et jetai un regard vers Ukitake qui croisa les bras, visiblement intéressé.

_Panthéra a des dons de guérison!! Lançai-je en excuse.

Panthéra étira un sourire de ses dents pointues, entrant dans mon jeu, et Kira n'en fut qu'encore plus apeuré.

_Je… je suis les autres! S'écria-t-il avant de partir en courant à la suite des autres Lieutenants.

Je me retrouvai seule avec Ukitake-Taïcho et son regard s'était fait quelque peu inquisiteur.

Je baissai les yeux, sentant que je n'allais pas m'en sortir aussi facilement.

_Ta panthère me stresse!! Lança-t-il avec un rire.

En effet, Panthéra le fixait de se grands yeux verts et elle n'était pas très amicale.

_Désolée, dis-je en la faisant disparaître. Elle est un peu sauvage. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir.

_Ren-chan, pourquoi m'as-tu dit que tu venais de la famille Fujii?

Aïe!

« Ren, tu peux dire adieu au Seireitei… » lança Tora.

« Ce type est trop fort, trop intelligent, trop… »

Oui, merci Shishiza, j'avais remarqué!

_Je… je ne sais pas, répondis-je, un air coupable sur le visage.

_Je sais que tu m'as menti et pourtant, reprit-il, je te fais confiance. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je ne le sais pas. C'est étrange…

_Ah oui?

Il m'observa de ses yeux noirs et je ne pus que soupirer.

_Qu'allez-vous faire de moi? Demandai-je.

_Je l'ignore. Le fait est que tu es totalement étrangère au Seireitei, je ne sais pas qui tu es. Pourtant, je t'ai couverte, que ce soit pour la salle des archives et même ici.

_Pourquoi?

_Comme je te l'ai dit, je te fais confiance, et j'ignore pourquoi. Tu ne comptes pas me dire d'où tu viens?

_Je suis navrée, c'est impossible.

Il soupira de plus belle et tourna ses yeux vers les autres capitaines qui disparurent dans les grands bâtiments du Seireitei.

_Tu as des dons de guérison assez peu communs, tes zanpakutos sont au nombre de quatre. Aussi, je dirai que la capacité de chacun de tes zanpakutos est la démultiplication. Tu l'as prouvé avec Panthéra, n'est-ce pas?

« Dans le mille mon pote!! » s'écria Tora.

_C'est en partie vrai, oui, répondis-je.

_Dis m'en plus, s'il te plait. Je suis très curieux!

Il eut un nouveau sourire amical et je ne puis lui refuser.

_Mon quatrième Zanpakuto, Shishiza, est capable de contrôler un espace délimité en démultipliant sa zone d'action. Mon troisième zanpakuto est capable de démultiplier sa vision, ce qui me permet, par exemple, de suivre plusieurs combats en même temps. De surveiller des endroits à des kilomètres l'un de l'autre. Pantéhra, elle, est capable de se démultiplier en shikai et d'agir comme vous l'avez vu.

_Un armée de panthère peut être un certain atout. Jusqu'à combien peux-tu en faire apparaître?

_Jusqu'à maintenant, le maximum fut une centaine.

_Intéressant…

« Et voilà, tout est fichu!! » s'écria Tora. « Tu viens de tout révéler, baka!!! »

« Elle ne pouvait faire autrement » ajouta Panthéra.

Hélas, oui…

_Et le dernier?

_Je vous ai dit que je ne connaissait toujours pas son nom. Ni ses capacités.

_Et tes bankais?

_C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer.

_J'ai tout mon temps…

J'étirai une grimace. Cet interrogatoire, je ne pouvais pas l'éviter. Et je ne pouvais plus mentir non plus.

_Pour faire simple, mes zanpakutos peuvent se démultiplier et ont une incidence sur mes sens. Shishiza pour le toucher, Tora pour la vue, Panthéra pour l'ouïe. Je crois que c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire.

« Oui, tu fais bien de t'arrêter là! » souffla Panthéra.

J'avais conscience que mes explications restaient très floues, et je ne me doutai pas que ce capitaine s'en contenterait.

_Je vois. Voilà qui est vraiment très intéressant.

Ukitake-Taïcho haussa un sourcil et finit par soupirer, loin d'arborer son air amical de d'habitude.

_Eh bien, souffla-t-il, voilà qui me pose un vrai dilemme, Ren...

_Comment cela?

« Arf... Ce Capitaine va te dire de te barrer, Ren chérie!!!! » lança Tora, excitée.

Oui, j'en ai peur…

_Ton sort est entre mes mains, expliqua-t-il, si je l'avais laissé à Yamamoto-Sotaicho, crois-moi, tu serais déjà loin d'ici ou pire, aux cachots.

« Hihi! Super réconfortant, papi! » lança Shishiza avec un rire crispé.

_Pourquoi m'avez-vous couverte lorsque j'ai voulu accéder à la salle des archives?

_Je ne suis pas un vieillard sénile, Ren-chan! répondit-il en levant un index blanc. Tu voulais certainement trafiquer les registres et y ajouter ton nom, n'est-ce pas?

« Ouah!!! Démasquée en deux secondes!! » s'exclama Shishiza.

« Je te conseille d'être prudente Ren » intervint panthéra. « Et par l'amour de dieu, ne révèle pas que tu es la reine! »

A vrai dire, il me restait peu de solutions...

_Je ne comprends toujours pas, repris-je.

_La famille Fujii était une connaissance de ma propre famille, je te l'ai déjà révélé, reprit-il en croisant les bras. Je sais pertinemment lorsque leur dernier membre s'est éteint. Et je savais depuis le début que tu mentais. Toutefois, je t'ai couverte et j'avoue ignorer pourquoi moi-même. C'est comme si quelque chose me poussait à te croire, à te faire confiance.

« Ren, attrape-le ce type, ramène-le avec toi dans la dimension du roi, épouse-le et fais-lui pleins de gosses!!! » couina Tora, surexcitée.

« Depuis le temps qu'on cherche à lui trouver un roi.... » ajouta Shihsiza.

_Je suis navrée, finis-je par dire en baissant la tête tristement. Je ne voulais pas vous créer tant de soucis.

_Maintenant dis-moi, reprit-il en posant une main sur mon épaule. Tu fais partie de la garde royale n'est-ce pas?

Je réprimai une grimace. Disons que je n'avais pas encore trouvé de moyen de retomber sur mes pattes et que je m'apprêtai à lui révéler que j'étais la reine. Je n'avais guère de solution. Et voilà que ce capitaine, me fournissait une solution en or!!!

« Roule-lui une pelle! » lança Tora.

« Méfie-toi » intervint Panthéra. « c'est peut-être un autre stratagème pour te perdre... »

Panthéra est tellement méfiante dès fois...

« Oui, mais ça peut servir, baka!! » rugit-elle, vexée.

_Bien, soupirai-je, je crois que vous m'avez percé à jour, Taïcho.

_Franchement, lança-t-il avec un large sourire victorieux, une jeune femme débarquant de nulle part, avec quatre zanpakutos, avec un talent fou, et qui en plus, se débarrasse de Zaraki-Taïcho de la sorte, je dois avouer qu'il n'y avait pas à chercher bien loin!

« Je crois qu'en effet, il est franc » reprit Panthéra. « Il croit vraiment que tu es de la garde royale! Saisis ta chance! »

_La vérité, dis-je enfin, c'est que j'ai été envoyée ici suite à la trahison d'Aizen-Taïcho.

_Je vois. Le roi craint que le Seireitei ne sera pas capable de s'en remettre. Aussi a-t-il envoyé quelqu'un de plus qualifié pour veiller sur tout cela?

Bordel, pourquoi tout le monde pense que c'est un Roi? Non,je suis une Reine!!

_C'est... en partie ça, dis-je d'une petite voix.

_Tu ne me laisses guère le choix désormais, Ren-chan.

_Que voulez-vous dire, Taïcho?

Il soupira, cherchant ses mots. Je ne voyais pas où il voulait en venir à pour tout dire, j'étais certaine que ma sentence allait bientôt tomber…

_J'en ai déjà parler avec Yamamoto-sotaicho, expliqua-t-il. Ne t'en fais pas, ton secret sera bien gardé. Il te serait préjudiciable que quiconque apprenne qu'un membre de la garde royale est venu renflouer les ranges du Gotei, n'est-ce pas?

_Euh… je…

_Je me suis donc porté volontaire pour t'aider dans ta tâche, reprit-il avec un sourire sincère.

_Comment ça?

_Je vais devoir te faire entrer dans ma division.

______________________________________________

**_Je pense sincèrement qu'il doit être plus agréable de vivre à la treizième division qu'à la onzième XD_**


	8. Jalousie et bébé tigre

**Titre** : Queen Ren

**Chapitre : **Jalousie et bébé tigre.

**Rating : **T

**Résumé :** Le rôle d'une reine est d'être à l'écoute de ses sujets, non? Alors qu'est-ce que je fous encore dans ma dimension?! Soul society, me voilà!!!

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages sont à Tite Kubo, sauf celui de Ren, qui m'appartient, et ses zanpakutos bien sûr! ^^

_________________________________________________________

**Jalousie et bébé tigre.**

Plusieurs semaines furent nécessaires à mon installation complète dans la treizième division. Ma mutation ne fut effective qu'une semaine après l'incident du passage de hollows et l'intervention de Panthéra.

J'étais aux anges!

Contrairement à la onzième, la division d'Ukitake-Taïcho était calme, tranquille et sereine. Je possédais une chambre lumineuse donnant directement accès sur les jardins verdoyants de la division, le soleil tapait sur ma chambre dès les lueurs du matin. J'étais exposée plein sud, j'étais comme un coq en patte!

« Hep! Au lieu de te prélasser comme un chat » me lança Shishiza ce matin-là, « lève-toi et va faire ton boulot! »

Par contre, le côté quelque peu gênant était que j'avais plus de travail qu'à la onzième.

En effet, Kotetsu Kiyone, le troisième siège de la treizième, prise d'affection pour moi (pour je-ne-sais quelle raison) me trimballait partout avec elle. J'étais en quelque sorte devenue sa secrétaire ou quelque chose du genre. Ce qui signifiait que je passais le plus clair de mon temps dans la bibliothèque su Seireitei a ranger et classer des rapports provenant de tout le Seireitei et c'était éreintant!

Rien à voir avec mes petits combats à la noix contre Zaraki-Taïcho.

De plus, à part Kiyone, personne n'osait m'adresser la parole à la division. Et en dehors de la division seuls Kira, avec qui je m'étais liée d'amitié, et Yumichika daignaient se montrer en public en ma compagnie. J'avais l'impression d'effrayer tous les autres shinigamis. Ou alors j'avais vraiment une sale tronche...

« Ca doit être ça! » lança Tora.

Environ trois semaines après mon entrée dans la division d'Ukitake, j'avais été convoquée par l'académie du Seireitei. En effet, chaque nouveau shinigami était censé entrer dans les registres du Gotei 13 avec toutes les descriptions qui allaient avec. Je devais notamment donner les particularités de mes zanpakutos, ce qui, à vrai dire, ne me disait rien qui vaille.

« Au moins, ça te permet de passer du temps avec Kira-kun » fit remarquer Tora.

_Fujii-san!!!

Kira courait vers moi, me faisant de grands signes de main tout en traversant les jardins de la treizième. Il avait tenu à m'accompagner pour mon entretien à l'académie ce matin-là. Il avait sans doute pensé que cela me ferait plaisir ou me détendrait. Kira avait beaucoup de tact, une personnalité adorable et ce genre de pensées attiraient les remarques de mes zanpakutos...

« Ren, il va vraiment falloir penser à te trouver un mec! » lança Shishiza.

« Oh oui, la bonne idée... Comme Kira-kun, par exemple? » renchérit Tora.

Nous étions devenus de très bons amis. Kira se confiait beaucoup à moi et semblait me faire confiance. Je l'appréciai beaucoup et je m'efforçai de le réconforter comme je le pouvais. C'était mon devoir après tout...

Je sentais que son désarroi lié à la fuite de son capitaine s'était quelque peu apaisé. Son visage avait repris de certaines couleurs et son sourire ne le quittait presque plus. J'étais contente de pouvoir passer du temps avec lui et d'ailleurs, les rumeurs allaient bon train à notre sujet. Même Ukitake-Taïcho m'avait demandé un beau matin pour quand étaient prévues les noces.

J'en riais...

« Ouais, c'est ça! » lança Tora. « Dis pas que ça te déplait non plus... Perverse! »

D'accord, mes zanpakutos allaient parler de ça pour encore trois cent ans! Surtout qu'elles s'étaient mises en tête des idées farfelues.

« Ren, il est absolument certain que Kira est amoureux de toi » m'avait sortit Panthéra après l'une de nos sorties. « Regarde-le! Il rougit à chaque fois que tu parles! »

O.k, peut-être bien que j'avais remarqué quelque chose de ce genre. Mais de là à dire qu'il était amoureux de moi...

_Hisagi-san m'a invité à lui tenir compagnie ce soir, lança Kira avec un sourire alors que nous empruntions la rue de l'académie.

_Vraiment?

J'arborai un sourire nerveux. Le sujet Hisagi Shuuhei était plutôt épineux. En effet, j'avais l'impression qu'à chaque fois que je le croisais il allait me couper en deux. Il semblait éprouver une certaine rancoeur à mon égard et j'ignorais totalement pourquoi.

_Tu veux m'accompagner? me demanda-t-il soudain.

_Oh... euh non, merci, répondis-je en souriant plus sincèrement.

Plutôt me pendre! Et d'ailleurs, Hisagi ne m'aurait certainement jamais laissé entrer chez lui, Kira avec moi ou pas! J'avais comme la désagréable impression qu'il était jaloux de ma relation avec Kira-kun. Et je ne savais pas si j'en étais gênée ou fière.

Kira me laissa à l'entrée de l'académie, me souhaitant bon courage, comme si j'allais à l'échafaud, et me promit de m'attendre à la sortie.

Je lui lançai un sourire nerveux, totalement perdue à l'idée d'être seule entre ces murs. Sans Kira Izuru j'étais totalement lost!

« C'est beau l'amour! » chantonna Shishiza.

A l'intérieur de l'académie, des élèves discutaient en groupe, ou bien se déplaçaient à droite et à gauche, me jetant des regards indiscrets. J'avais atteint une côte de popularité assez inédite pour une nouvelle dans le Seireitei.

Entre mon combat avec Zaraki devant l'académie, mon intrusion dans le bureau de Kuchiki en hurlant "levrette" et mon exploit face aux hollows j'étais devenue une célébrité.

« Ouais, faut pas pousser non plus! » me jeta Tora.

« Quand tu mettras Kira dans ton lit, respect total! » reprit Shishiza. « Mais pas avant... »

Imbéciles! Pauvre Kira, je ne suis que son ami. Et je ne le vois que comme un ami.

« C'est ça! Attire-le derrière un buisson fais ton affaire et on n'en parle plus! » lança Tora.

Quelle affaire?

« La vache! J'avais oublié le problème de la virginité » reprit Shishiza.

Franchement Panthéra, comment tu fais pour les supporter?

« Je suis devenue une adepte des boules quies.... » répondit-elle.

Ah, je vois...

Suivant le panneau qui indiquait : "enregistrement des nouveaux shinigamis" je me retrouvai dans un étroit couloir. Sur les murs, la hiérarchie du seireitei s'étalait, photos à l'appui.

« La vache! Kuchiki est absolument totalement extrêmement... »

Oui j'ai aussi remarqué! coupai-je Tora en agrippant la photographie de Byakuya et en la fourrant dans mon décolleté.

On verra ce que j'en ferai plus tard...

« Mets-la dans ta culotte! Avec un peu de chance, ça peut marcher pour la virginité! » lança Shishiza.

« Suis-je la seule à vraiment savoir ce que signifie le mot "virginité"? » questionna soudain Panthéra.

Comme personne ne répondit, la réponse devait sans doute être oui...

Un shinigami de l'académie me conduisit dans une pièce, un bureau étroit. J'avais toujours pensé que les bureaux des shinigamis étaient... plus joyeux! J'avais l'impression d'être à la morgue ou à une veillée funéraire...

« Comme si tu savais ce que c'était! » jeta Shishiza.

Un homme se tenait derrière ce bureau, penché au-dessus de ses papiers. En un clin d'oeil je le reconnus et ne put m'empêcher de marmonner ces mots :

_C'est pas vrai.

Le shinigami en question ne leva même pas les yeux sur moi.

_Bon alors : nom, prénom! Ordonna-t-il d'une grosse voix.

_La naine!

_Hein?!

J'adressai un sourire sadique au lieutenant de la neuvième. Hisagi Shuuhei se tenait derrière son bureau, stylo en main, bouche grande ouverte.

Sa tête d'abruti valait tout l'or du monde!

« Si tu veux un conseil, ne te le mets pas trop à dos » me chuchota Panthéra.

Je haussai les épaules.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi? Lança-t-il visiblement agacé.

_Bah… je viens me faire enregistrer dans vos registres à la noix, c'est pas logique?

Il me lança une grimace pleine de dédain et me fit enfin signe de m'asseoir face à lui.

Génial, la seule personne qui semblait me détester en ces lieux, il fallait que je tombe sur lui!

« T'as vraiment pas de chance! » concéda Shishiza.

Ouais, là je commençais à me dire que quelqu'un m'avait vraiment jeté un mauvais sort!

_Fujii Ren, commençai-je alors, zanpakutos : Shishiza, Tora, Panthéra et… inconnu.

Hisagi haussa les sourcils alors que je désignai la garde blanche immaculée de mon zanpakuto qui dépassait au-dessus de mon épaule droite.

_Zanpakuto… inconnu, répéta-t-il en inscrivant le tout sur une feuille à mon nom.

_Type des zanpakutos?

_Pardon?

_Type des zanpakutos : Eau, vent, maléfice… j'en sais rien moi!

_Ah bah moi non plus!

Il laissa échapper un soupir à vous fendre l'âme et croisa ses bras sur son torse :

_Tu te fiches de moi? Lança-t-il.

_Non, c'est juste que… que je ne crois pas qu'il existe un « type » spécial pour définir mes zanpakutos.

Il leva les yeux au ciel bien haut.

« Wouah! Il t'aime pas du tout! » fit remarquer Tora.

Je suis au courant!

_Tu connais tes zanpakutos oui ou non? Tu sais ce qu'ils font, non? Par exemple le mien Shikaze utilise le vent, tu comprends ça?

Il me désigna son zanpakuto à sa taille.

« Shikaze… » intervint alors Shihsiza, « ca me rappelle quelque chose ce nom… »

« Ou quelqu'un! » intervint Tora.

« Muguruma Kensei… » marmonna Panthéa.

Hein?

Je sursautai sur mon siège. Muguruma Kensei l'ancien capitaine de la neuvième?

« Ren, tu ne te souviens donc pas? »

Oh, maintenant que tu le dis Panthéra, je me rappelle bien que Kensei a sauvé la vie d'Hisagi. Mais c'était il y a tellement longtemps, j'avais oublié.

« Heureusement que je suis là » dit-elle « je suis ta seconde mémoire… »

« Tu crois quand même pas que le zanpakuto de Shuuhei a été inspiré directement de celui de Muguruma? » demanda Tora.

Baka! Un zanpakuto reflète non seulement la personnalité d'un shinigami mais également ce qu'il s'est passé dans sa vie!

Shuuhei a été sauvé jadis par le capitaine de la neuvième. Muguruma Kensei lui a sauvé la vie! C'est un évènement qui marque, aussi, je pense que ça a eu un impact considérable sur la vie d'Hisagi. La preuve en est : son zanpakuto porte presque le même nom que celui de Kensei!

« Oui, tu le connais bien le zanpakuto de Muguruma, hein? » me demanda Tora.

Taisez-vous maintenant, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de ça.

_Tu m'écoutes?

Hisagi me fit revenir à la réalité. J'avais complètement changé de dimension à cause de mes zanpakutos et il avait l'impression que je ne l'écoutais plus.

_Bien alors euh… disons que mes zanpakutos sont de type « démultiplication », ça te va?

Il arbora une grimace colérique et concéda à noter « démultiplication » sur sa feuille de notes. Il ne semblait pas du tout enchanté de se trouver face à moi et je comptais bien en profiter…

_Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas? Demandai-je tout à coup. C'est parce que je suis amie avec Kira-kun?

_P… pardon?

Il fronça les sourcils violemment en relevant ses yeux noirs sur moi. Je me sentie alors mal à l'aise. Bon sang, je ne pouvais pas me la fermer des fois?

« C'est ce que je te dis tout le temps! » se moqua Tora.

_Je ne vois pas ce que Kira vient faire là-dedans?

_Arrête, repris-je. Tu ne m'aimes pas, et ça depuis que nous sommes amis Kira et moi! Tu serais pas jaloux?

_Hein? Ja…. Jaloux? Non mais tu…

_Kira est content de te voir ce soir tu sais, repris-je avec un sourire.

_Il… il t'en a parlé?

_Mmm, affirmai-je.

Visiblement, Hisagi était de plus en plus mal. Je me demandais ce que cachait son intention de voir Kira ce soir.

_Si tu lui dis du mal de moi, je préfère te prévenir, lui lançai-je alors en me relevant, il ne te croira pas! Et n'essaye pas de lui faire du mal ou de la manipuler, il a assez souffert comme ça! C'est compris?

Bouche bée, il m'observa avancer jusqu'à la porte du bureau et au moment ou j'ouvris la porte, il me répondit :

_Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. Je veux juste… juste redevenir ami avec lui, comme avant.

Je me tournai vers lui et constatai qu'il avait baissé les yeux. Il semblait abbatu.

_Comme avant? Répétai-je.

_Avant que nos capitaines nous trahissent. Tu ne peux pas comprendre….

Evidemment, tout le monde pensait que je n'étais qu'une délurée débarquée de nulle part et insensible en plus de ça!

_Si tu le dis! jetai-je avant de quitter la pièce.

« Tu as été dure avec lui » intervint Panthéra.

Je sais, mais… je voulais savoir pourquoi il semblait me détester.

« Peut-être parce que tu es plus proche de son ami. Il avait l'air sincère » dit à son tour Tora.

Oui, sincère, je l'avais remarqué. Il était simplement jaloux de ma relation avec Kira-kun...

Je sortis de l'académie avec un sentiment d'appréhension et l'impression de n'avoir fait, encore une fois, qu'envenimer les choses.

En m'attendant, Kira s'était mis à discuter avec des shinigamis que je ne connaissais pas. Cependant, en me voyant sortir avec ma mine déconfite, il les quitta poliment et me rejoignis avec son sourire amical.

_Tu auras certainement à passer des examens de Kido, expliqua-t-il. C'est la procédure.

_Oh? Très bien.

_Tout va bien? Tu as l'air préoccupé...

_Moi? Oh non, tout va bien! Répondis-je avec un sourire d'abruti. Merci de m'avoir accompagné!

_De rien, répondit-il avec un sourire lumineux.

Pendant plusieurs minutes nous reprîmes une marche silencieuse. J'ignorais si je devais avouer à Kira les désirs de Shuuhei, à savoir qu'il souhaitait vraiment redevenir proche de lui. Peut-être que Kira ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'ils s'étaient éloignés?

« Ca sent le yaoi à plein nez! » jeta Shishiza avec une voix malicieuse.

_Désolé, mais je dois te laisser, dit enfin le Lieutenant blond face aux bâtiments de la troisième. Ma division doit déjà m'attendre.

_Oh oui, bien sûr.

_A plus tard!

Il s'éloigna avec un signe de main et un sourire radieux. Je me demandais pourquoi il avait tant tenu à m'accompagner ce matin.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, Ren, Kira est… »

Stop! Je ne veux pas l'entendre, Tora!

Alors que je rentrai à la treizième, je décidai de passer par la maison des Kuchiki, histoire de voir Rukia. J'espèrais qu'elle allait bien, et qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas après avoir vu son frère avec Renji en position délicate.

« Position délicate? » demanda Tora. « Je croyais que c'était la levrette? »

« Vous êtes des incapables! » rugit Panthéra.

Je voulais lui faire une surprise, quelque chose qui pourrait lui remonter le moral. Je tenais vraiment à m'excuser.

Tora, vu que c'est toi, et PAS MOI, qui ai défoncé la porte de Kuchiki-Taïcho et qui as donc montrer cette vision à cette pauvre Rukia, c'est toi qui va la réconforter…

« Moi? Mais… pourquoi? Comment? »

J'ai ma petite idée.

Tora était insupportable, un peu gâfeuse, à mon image quoi! Mais elle était aussi adorable…. Lorsqu'elle se matérialisait…

« Chouette je vais sortir! » scanda-t-elle.

« Rangez les mecs… elles va tous les bouffer! » ironisa Shishiza.

J'empoignai alors la garde de Tora et décrivit un cercle au sol. Une petite fumée blanche apparut, laissant peu à peu la place à un adorable… bébé tigre.

_Oh tu n'as pas changé! M'exlcamai-je. Tu es trop chou, Tora!!

Le bébé tigre me fusilla du regard, de ses yeux rouges, et son beau pelage blanc tigré semblait encore plus doux que le dernière fois que je l'avais vu.

Personne ne pouvait résister à un bébé tigre, et surtout à Tora.

_Oh merci Ren, couina-t-elle de sa petite voix.

Avant que j'ai pu dire la moindre chose, Tora commença déjà à gambader dans l'herbe fraiche du seireitei, manquant à chaque pas, mordre la poussière.

« Un bébé, ça ne tient pas trop sur ses pattes » ironisa Shishiza.

_Merde! Où elle va comme ça?!

Me mettant à courir derrière cette imbécile, je constatai qu'elle ne partait pas du tout en direction de la demeure des Kuchiki. Elle filait droit vers la première division cette idiote!

_Tora! Tora!!

Je la rejoignis d'un coup de shunpo, alors qu'elle avait atteint la porte de la première division, son regard brillant et son adorable expression sur son museau. Je ne pouvais rien lui refuser lorsqu'elle était comme ça…

_Je le sais, couina-t-elle en bougeant ses oreilles blanches en signe de joie.

Une porte s'ouvrit alors sur notre droite et elle s'y précipita, sans même savoir où elle allait.

« Oups! » scanda Shishiza. « Fantasme en vu! »

Kuchiki Byakuya passa la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir et se figea, manquant marcher sur le bébé tigre qui sautillait joyeusement devant lui. Son air glacial ne sembla pas fondre devant le petit animal joyeux qu'était Tora.

Il m'aperçut de loin et je réprimai une grimace. Son regard glacial avait calmé mes pires fantasmes depuis longtemps.

_Fais attention à ton animal de compagnie, me jeta-t-il toujours aussi froid. Quelqu'un pourrait l'écraser.

_Oh euh... désolée, marmonnai-je vraisemblablement rouge comme une tomate.

_Et cela dit en passant, reprit-il, agir sans ordres d'un capitaine comme tu l'as fait la dernière fois, contre ces hollows, est une chose grave selon moi. Ton salut ne vient que d'Ukitake-Taïcho qui, en âme charitable, a tenu à te tendre la main.

Pourquoi me racontait-il tout ça lui?

_Je... je lui en suis reconnaissante, bredouillai-je de plus belle.

_Cependant, ajouta-t-il avec un air supérieur, ne crois pas que tout le monde en ces lieux est comme ton capitaine. Je finirai bien par découvrir qui tu es et ce que tu caches.

Sur ces mots, me laissant bouche bée, il tourna les talons et disparut dans un coup de shunpo avant que je n'ai eu le temps de dire "ouf".

_Bordel, c'était quoi ça? murmurai-je, déconfite.

« Une menace » répondit Panthéra. « J'étais certaine que tout n'irait pas sur des roulettes, Ren. Tu aurais dû m'écouter plutôt que de t'aventurer ici! »

« Il se doute déjà que tu caches quelque chose? » intervint Shishiza. « Eh bin... je te souhaite bonne chance ma vieille! Ces types sont des pointures! »

La ferme!

_Oh! Comme il est mignon!

Je retournai mes yeux sur Tora pour la voir se fait allègrement caresser par une main blanche et délicate. Et elle semblait aimer ça, la perverse!

_Il est à toi, Ren-chan?

_Bonjour, Ukitake-Taïcho.

Il me lança l'un de ses sourires chaleureux et doux dont il avait le secret, tout en prenant le bébé dans ses bras.

« Ecoutez-la ronronner celle-là! » se plaignit Shishiza. « Je peux sortir moi aussi? »

Non, Shishiza. Toi, tu écraserais Ukitake-Taïcho, tu es trop grosse!

« Noooon…. » gémit-elle. « je veux redevenir un bébé! »

« Pathétique » se lamenta Panthéra.

_Un tigre blanc est plutôt rare, d'après ce que je sais, reprit Jyuushiro en caressant le tête de Tora.

_C'est Tora, expliquai-je en désignant mon zanpakuto.

_Vraiment?

Il haussa les sourcils en reposant son doux regard sur le bébé tigre blanc.

_Est-ce que tous tes zanpakutos sont aussi adorables? Demanda-t-il. A part Panthéra bien entendu!

« Il a un problème avec les grosses panthères? » rugit Panthéra.

_En fait, répondis-je en m'approchant, Tora est encore jeune. Elle est la seule de mes zanpakutos a ne pas avoir assez maturé.

_Oh je comprends. Donc elle prend la forme d'un bébé. C'est vraiment mignon.

Tora avait fermé les yeux, enlacé entre les bras de mon capitaine. Et à dire vrai, j'aurais bien aimé prendre sa place…

« Baka! » lança Panthéra.

« Non, je suis d'accord! » intervint Shishiza.

_Mais ça ne doit pas être facile de combattre avec un tel… euh shikai? Demanda-t-il.

« Il essaye de t'avoir! » me fit remarquer Panthéra. « Il cherche à te faire parler de Tora… »

_Ce n'est pas un shikai, répliquai-je en souriant. C'est seulement la matérialisation de Tora.

_Oh? Tu es donc en train de me dire qu'elle est différente de Panthéra? Qu'elle ne prend pas la forme d'un tigre adulte?

_Euh… je… en fait, non, répondis-je prudemment.

_Pardonne-moi mon indiscrétion, reprit-il en me tendant le bébé tigre, je suis trop curieux.

_Non, c'est normal. En réalité, je voulais aller faire une surprise à Rukia-chan mais… Tora s'est précipitée ici.

_Rukia-chan? Mais elle est à la division, enchaîna-t-il. Elle a repris le travail.

_Vraiment?

_Oui.

J'esquissai un sourire nerveux. Ma rencontre avec Ukitake-Taïcho et la promesse de voir Rukia me rendirent nerveuse au possible. En fait, je ne savais pas ce qui me rendait plus nerveuse…

_Rentrons ensemble! Lança-t-il joyeusement.

_Oh euh oui, d'accord.

Tora toujous entre mes bras (qui commençait à faire la tête pour avoir été enlevée des bras de Jyuushiro) nous primes le chemin de la treizième.

_Tu as passé ton enregistrement ce matin? Me demanda-t-il après avoir salué un groupe de shinigamis en passant devant la troisième division.

_Oui, répondis-je. Kira-kun m'a dit que je devrais également en passer pour mon kido.

_Oui, c'est exact. Mais j'ai déjà certifié à Yamamoto-Sotaicho que je m'en chargeais.

J'ouvris des yeux étonnés.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ferait ça? » demanda Panthéra. « Un capitaine ne s'occupe guère de ce genre de choses… »

_Pourquoi? Demandai-je. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas à vous de faire ça, si?

_Je veux voir de mes propres yeux tes aptitudes. Après tout, tu es dans ma division n'est-ce pas?

« J'ai comme l'impression qu'il t'a prise dans ta division pour en savoir plus sur toi et non pour te protéger » intervint Shishiza.

J'étais d'accord avec Shishiza, pour une fois. Et ça ne me disait rien qui vaille du tout!

_______________________________________________________________

_**Dans ma tête, la matérialisation de Tora est comme une petite peluche. Vous comprenez pourquoi Ukitake ne peut lui résister ^^**_


	9. Prise de conscience

**Titre** : Queen Ren

**Chapitre :** Prise de conscience

**Rating : **T

**Résumé :** Le rôle d'une reine est d'être à l'écoute de ses sujets, non? Alors qu'est-ce que je fous encore dans ma dimension?! Soul society, me voilà!!!

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages sont à Tite Kubo, sauf celui de Ren, qui m'appartient, et ses zanpakutos bien sûr! ^^

_______________________________________________________

**Prise de conscience.**

_Elle est trop mignonne!!!

En débarquant à la treizième avec Ukitake-Taïcho, Kotetsu Kyone nous sauta dessus. La petite rousse, troisième siège de la division, sembla tout de suite beaucoup aimer Tora. Cependant, elle sembla me lancer un regard enflammé lorsqu'elle comprit que Ukitake et moi étions arrivés ensemble...

Elle semblait être jalouse de me voir arriver en compagnie de son capitaine adoré...

_C'est Tora, expliquai-je en désignant le bébé tigre blanc et mon zanpakuto.

_Oh…

La jeune femme me retira le bébé des bras et commença à le caresser avec entrain. Le bébé tigre se renfrogna et serra les dents :

_Cha fait mal! Couina-t-il.

Kyone se figea et je vis Ukitake-Taïcho se tourner vers nous en haussant les sourcils.

_Oui, elle parle! Ce n'est pas évident? demandai-je en haussant les épaules.

_C'est tout à fait surprenant, reprit Jyuushiro en revenant de plus belle vers moi. J'aime beaucoup tes zanpakutos!

J'étirai un sourire nerveux alors que Kyone me tendait Tora à nouveau, visiblement apeurée de voir un tigre parler.

_Oui, je les aimes bien aussi, marmonnai-je alors qu'il me souriait chaleureusement.

« Ce type me donne des sueurs froides! » s'exclama Shishiza. « Fais quelque chose Ren… »

« Oui, fais quelque chose avant qu'il ne découvre tout de toi! » renchérit Panthéra.

« Non, je voulais dire, fais quelque chose dans le genre : coince le contre un mur et roule-lui un… »

Ca va, merci du conseil Shishiza!

Elles me donnaient la migraine à vouloir me pousser vers Ukitake-Taïcho de la sorte. La seule qui s'en méfiait assez était Panthéra, et je lui faisais confiance là-dessus.

« Merci! » lança-t-elle fièrement.

Mon but premier étant de retrouver Rukia-chan pour m'excuser, ou plutôt pour que Tora s'excuse, je demandais à Kyone si elle l'avait vue récemment. La jeune femme m'indiqua que la jeune soeur de Kuchiki Byakuya travaillait actuellement dans le bureau du second troisième siège de la division : celui de Sentarou.

Elle s'appliquait à classer et ranger toute sorte de choses et je m'en voulais de la déranger de la sorte.

_Rukia-chan? demandai-je timidement.

Elle se retourna vers moi, me lança un regard assassin et fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

_Rukia-chan je...

_Je travaille! me coupa-t-elle d'un ton drastique, sans politesse.

Je baissai les yeux sur Tora, toujours entre mes bras et celle-ci me renvoya un regard triste. Puis, sans prévenir, elle sauta pour se dégager de mes bras et fila en courant de travers jusqu'à Rukia-chan. Se frottant allègrement aux mollets de la shinigami brune, elle finit par la faire réagir.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? demanda la petite brune.

_Oh euh... C'est Tora, répondis-je en me précipitant jusqu'à elle pour me saisir du bébé tigre. Elle est indomptable!

Le regard dur de Rukia semblait s'apaiser dès qu'elle posait les yeux sur la peluche vivante, et je compris que j'avais vu juste.

« Pourquoi Tora a-t-elle droit à toutes les attentions, hein? » se plaignit Sishiza.

« On te l'a déjà dit, tu es trop grosse! » lui répondit Panthéra.

_Rukia-chan, je suis désolée, repris-je, mais...

_Peu importe, me coupa-t-elle en reprenant le travail, le fait est que ça s'est produit et que j'ai tout découvert. Mon Dieu... Tu sais, c'est plus à mon frère que j'en veux. Nii-sama aurait dû m'en parler! Renji est quand même mon meilleur ami et... et c'est grâce à moi qu'ils se sont rencontrés!

_Oui, je comprends, répondis-je avec un sourire. Mais je suis certaine qu'ils ne voulaient pas te blesser lorsqu'ils ont commencé à... à...

_Faire des levrettes? termina la petite voix de Tora, innocemment lovée dans mes bras.

Mon coeur fit un raté à ce moment.

« Les pieds dans le plat! » lança allègrement Shishiza.

Quelle imbécile, c'est la dernière chose à dire! Tu veux vraiment que je me fache à vie, avec Rukia-chan, la soeur de Byakuya?

_Désolée, repris-je en clouant le museau du tigre avec ma main, je... je vais y aller. A plus tard!

Ouf! J'étais sortie de la pièce avant qu'elle n'ait pu se mettre en colère ou me reprocher certaines choses.

Mes zanpakutos sont vraiment des abruties!

« Répète ça?! » tonna Panthéra.

Bon, d'accord : pas toutes!

« Merci bien! » lancèrent Shishiza et Panthéra à l'unisson.

J'espérai vraiment que Rukia-chan finirait par oublier toute cette histoire, et surtout qu'elle me pardonnerait. Je n'allais pas quand même me fâcher avec le peu de personnes qui me parlaient au Seireitei, si? Bref, je n'avais plus qu'à laisser couler et voir comment tout cela tournerait.

_Ren-chan? Tu peux venir s'il te plait?

A peine sortie du bureau de Sentarou, Kyone me mit le grappin dessus et me fourra dans les bras une pile immense de dossiers, plus volumineux les uns que les autres.

_Qu'est-ce que...?

_Ce sont les différents rapports pour l'intrusion de hollows d'il y a un mois et demi, expliqua-t-elle. Les capitaines ont fini d'étudier le cas, il faut classer tout ça...

_O.K mais... pourquoi moi? gémis-je en tentant de passer un oeil par dessus le tas de feuilles.

_Parce que je t'aime bien? répondit-elle en s'éloignant.

_Hé!!

Bordel, elle venait de me laisser en plan avec tout ce boulot?!

« Elle te prend pour son toutou! » fit remarquer Shishiza.

_Merde! Où est Tora?!

Je venais juste de me rendre compte que cette imbécile n'était plus là.

« Elle est juste là! » me fit remarquer Panthéra.

Je baissai les yeux pour voir le bébé tigre blanc se rouler sur le dos en jouant avec un brin d'herbe.

_Pfiou... J'ai cru faire une attaque, soufflai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Si Tora avait disparu qui sait ce qu'elle aurait pu faire encore? Cette garce était friande de bêtises en tout genre, et il fallait mieux que je la garde à l'oeil.

Déposant le paquet de dossiers sur un bureau de la bibliothèque de la treizième, je me préparai donc à travailler, tout en surveillant Tora d'un oeil. Ce qui n'était pas aisé!

Peut-être qu'après tout je regrettais la onzième...

« Non mais ça va pas?!! » rugit Shishiza qui n'était pas du même avis.

Je plaisantais!

Je pris mon courage à deux mains pour commencer à lire ces fameux rapports. Ils décrivaient tous ce qu'il s'était passé cette fameuse après-midi ou j'étais intervenue avec Panthéra, face aux capitaines du Seireitei. Bien entendu, ces rapports étaient tous sensiblement similaires. J'aimais beaucoup lire les différents points de vue des capitaines présents ce jour-là, à propos de ma prestation.

Visiblement, Kyouraku-Taïcho l'avait décrite comme "une action rapide d'une rare efficacité" et il avait rajouté en note "une place de siège pour cette petite Fujii?". Je souris à cette note. Kyouraku-Taïcho était tout à fait comme je l'imaginais, sincère et généreux. Je fus soulagée de voir qu'un tel capitaine me faisait confiance.

Un peu plus loin, le rapport d'Ukitake-Taïcho notait en gros les mêmes choses, sauf qu'il n'était agrémenté d'aucun commentaire personnel à mon propos. Je trouvais cela dommage, j'aurais aimé avoir ce qu'Ukitake-Taïcho pensait de moi....

« Tu le sais ce qu'il pense de toi » intervint alors Panthéra.

« Oui, ça c'est vrai! Il te prend pour un membre de la garde royale et il veut te protéger...» reprit Shishiza.

Ca j'aurais bien aimé savoir si c'était la vérité. Ukitake-Taïcho m'avait certes prise sous son aile en me promettant de garder à l'abri mon secret, mais s'il ne cherchait que des informations à mon sujet il ne serait pas déçu! Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de savoir ce qu'il pensait de moi!

Je parcourus les autres rapports et tombait sur celui de la sixième division, qui non présente sur les lieux ce jour-là, s'était contentée de noter qu'elle n'avait remarqué aucune activité suspecte du côté de ses quartiers.

_Mon Dieu..., soufflai-je en découvrant l'écriture de Kuchiki Byakuya.

« Ce sont les cours de calligraphie » assura Shishiza.

Pouah... Il écrivait divinement bien, plus que divinement bien même! Il était tellement...

« Stop!! » s'écria Shishiza.

_Kuchiki Byakuya ne m'aime pas, gémit une petite voix à mes pieds.

Tora me fixait de ses yeux humides. Elle semblait déçue, elle aussi, de voir que Kuchiki resterait à jamais inaccessible, même avec les pires atouts du monde de mon côté.

« Peut-être qu'il n'aime pas du tout les peluches? » demanda Shishiza. « Ce qu'il préfère ce sont sûrement les bonnes grosses lionnes comme moi!!! »

Elle eut un rire sadique et j'haussai les sourcils. C'est à ce moment que Kyone entra dans la pièce en me faisant sursauter dangereusement.

_Vite, Ren-chan!!! s'écria-t-elle visiblement paniquée. C'est Ukitake-Taïcho!!!

Les larmes aux yeux elle m'empoigna par le bras, alors que j'avais manqué tomber de ma chaise, et je la suivis en courant le long du bâtiment. Les jardins que nous traversions actuellement m'étaient totalement étrangers.

_Où va-t-on? demandai-je alors, essoufflée.

« Elle te conduit tout droit dans la résidence personnelle du capitaine!! » s'écria Shishiza.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Kotetsu-san? lui demandai-je, alors qu'elle me faisait pénétrer dans une demeure noble et très bien tenue.

_Ukitake-Taïcho a fait un malaise, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, il s'est effondré tout à coup en sortant de son bureau... Sentarou l'a ramené chez lui et...

En pénétrant dans un étroit couloir de la demeure, une troupe de shinigamis de la treizième étaient regroupés, et m'observèrent approcher en silence.

_Ukitake-Taïcho m'a demandé de venir te chercher, expliqua-t-elle en s'apprêtant à ouvrir une porte. Bien que... j'ignore pourquoi.

Elle me fit signe d'entrer dans la pièce sombre qu'elle venait d'ouvrir, et j'avançai dans une pénombre relative après qu'elle eu refermé la porte derrière moi. Je me retrouvai alors seule dans ce qui semblait être....

« Merde, la chambre d'Ukitake-Taïcho! » s'écria Shishiza d'une voix terrifiée.

Tora, qui avait pris le temps de grimper sur mon épaule lorsque Kyone était venue me chercher, sauta sur le futon au sol et j'aperçus une silhouette allongée, une couette blanche remontée jusqu'à sa taille.

_Ukitake-Taïcho? demandai-je alors que Tora grimpait sur la poitrine de Jyuushiro et s'y couchait en boule.

Mon capitaine tourna son profil vers moi et je m'agenouillai à côté de lui pour voir ses yeux noirs s'ouvrir lentement.

_Désolé, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque, je crois que je ne me sens pas très bien.

_Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, ce n'est pas votre faute, répondis-je avec un sourire.

Il posa alors une main sur Tora qui se trouvait sur sa poitrine et étira un sourire amusé :

_Elle me tient chaud, souffla-t-il.

_Descends de là! chassai-je le tigre avec un geste de la main.

Celle-ci sauta à terre et se contenta de rester assise à côté du futon sans rien dire, visiblement attristé de l'état du capitaine.

_J'ai demandé à Kyone d'aller te chercher, je suis confus de te déranger pendant ton travail mais...

_Vous plaisantez? le coupai-je. Votre santé est certainement plus importante que ce travail!!

Il sourit, amusé à ma réplique et je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas tout à fait le genre de discours que tiendrait un siège de division.

_Enfin je voulais dire que...

_Non, ce n'est rien, je t'ai compris, coupa-t-il à son tour. J'ai besoin de tes dons...

Je lui souris tout en posant une main sur son font.

_Peut-être devriez-vous m'expliquer comment votre maladie s'est déclarée, et je pourrai trouver une solution.

Jyuushiro resta muet. J'ignorais ce qui, à ce moment précis, le fit tourner ses yeux à l'opposé de moi.

_Qu'y a-t-il? demandai-je en me penchant vers lui.

_Je ne peux, hélas, pas t'expliquer tout concernant ma maladie, révéla-t-il, la voix lointaine. Ca m'est impossible.

_Je ne pourrai pas vous soigner si je ne le sais pas, repris-je en fronçant les sourcils. S'agit-il de quelque chose de grave et vous ne voulez pas me le révéler? Ou bien...

_Ne pose plus de questions, s'il te plait, me coupa-t-il. Je ne désire pas en parler.

_Très bien.

Pendant les minutes qui suivirent, un silence lourd s'installa. Je me concentrai sur les soins à prodiguer et Ukitake-Taïcho resta poliment docile, voir même trop. Je me demandai pourquoi il avait fait appel à moi plutôt qu'à quelqu'un de la quatrième.

J'ignorais aussi pourquoi il avait employé ce ton légèrement cassant, en me demandant de ne plus poser de questions. Disons que l'entendre me parler ainsi, ne me plut guère. Je me sentais coupable de l'ennuyer comme je le faisais, moi la stupide Ren! Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait donc de moi?

Sachant qu'il était malade et qu'il m'avait ordonné de ne plus poser de questions, j'hésitai à reprendre la parole.

Son beau profil pâle restait tourné à mon opposé, et ses yeux s'étaient fermés alors que ma main reposait toujours sur son front quelque peu chaud. Je sentais cependant, à travers mes soins, que son corps se détendait.

_Pourquoi ne pas avoir appelé Unohana-Taïcho? demandai-je alors en me relevant pour le quitter.

Il soupira.

« Il t'a pas demandé d'arrêter avec tes questions à la noix? » demanda Shishiza.

_Retsu-san ne peut hélas rien à ce qui m'arrive. Je pensais... enfin je savais que toi au moins, tu pourrais soulager ma fièvre. Je te remercie.

_De rien. Mais réfléchissez-y. Si vous m'exposez en détail ce qui vous frappe je pourrai peut-être trouver un meilleur traitement...

_Nous verrons, répondit-il en fermant les yeux.

Baissant les yeux, je pris le chemin de la sortie de sa chambre, avec tout de même un certain regret : j'aurais aimé pouvoir le guérir totalement un de ces jours. Mais s'il ne m'expliquait pas clairement ses symptômes, je ne pourrai pas les deviner.

« Tu les connais! » intervint alors Panthéra. « Tu ne te rappelles pas l'avoir observé pendant des jours et des jours lorsque sa maladie s'est déclarée? »

Si bien sûr, c'est vrai. Mais je n'en connaissais pas la cause. Peut-être devrais-je le demander à la quatrième division?

« Si Ukitake-Taïcho ne t'a rien demandé, ne fouine pas dans son dos! Ne gâche pas la confiance qu'il t'a accordée! » me réprimanda Panthéra.

Encore une fois, elle avait raison... J'avais horreur lorsque Panthéra avait raison!

« Moi aussi... » intervint Shishiza.

Et toi Tora? T'en penses quoi?

« Allô Tora? Ici la Soul Society! » lança Shishiza.

_Merde! jurai-je en faisant sursauter un groupe de shinigamis de la treizième qui passaient devant la demeure d'Ukitake-Taïcho. Je l'ai laissée là-bas!!!

Revenant à l'intérieur de la propriété en catastrophe, je maudissais cette satané Tora. J'avais déjà eu assez la honte en tentant de poser des question à mon capitaine! Maintenant, je devais revenir dans sa chambre avec une excuse hautement bidon : "Désolée, Taïcho, j'ai oublié mon tigre..."

« Oui, c'est bidon! Le pire plan drague que j'ai jamais entendu! » lança Shishiza en éclatant de rire.

Cependant, en arrivant devant la chambre de mon capitaine pour la seconde fois, Kyone m'empêcha d'y pénétrer.

_Unohana-Taöcho ne va pas tarder à lui rendre visite, m'expliqua-t-elle. Reviens plus tard.

_Mais non, je dois juste récupérer mon sale bébé tigre!

Je pénétrais à nouveau dans la chambre obscure en me confendant en excuses :

_Tu as oublié un charmant petit colis, dit alors la voix d'Ukitake.

Tora était couchée juste à côté de son futon, roulée en boule, dormant la bouche grande ouverte. Un filet de bave s'échappait de ses babines et j'aurais voulu disparaître sous terre pour la honte qu'elle me collait! Je le savais...

_Je suis vraiment désolée...

_Oh, ce n'est...

_Jyuushiro?

Unohona-Taïcho pénétra dans la pièce au même moment, et je dus la saluer avant de me retirer pour les laisser seuls.

Mais alors que je refermais la porte de sa chambre, l'image d'Ukitake-Taïcho et d'Unohana-Taïcho me frappa : mains dans la mains, elle s'était agenouillée à son chevet et venait de passer une main dans ses cheveux blancs. A cette vision, mon coeur s'arrêta littéralement. Mes yeux restèrent scotchés sur la tendre scène entre, ce qui semblait être, deux amants.

_Je me suis inquiétée, s'éleva alors la voix douce d'Unohana. Je voulais venir plus tôt mais...

_Ne t'inquiète pas, la coupa-t-il, ça va mieux...

Elle lui lança un sourire tendre et je finis par refermer la porte doucement, quelque peu étonnée par la vision que je venais d'avoir.

« Ca devait bien arriver un jour ou l'autre » commenta Shishiza.

« Elle a le coeur brisé...» chuchota Panthéra.

De qui parlez-vous, espèces d'imbéciles?!

En sortant de la demeure de mon capitaine, l'air frais me congela la gorge et rendit ma poitrine douloureuse. Bon sang, pourquoi semblai-je tellement atteinte en voyant Unohana-Taïcho et Ukitake-Taïcho ensemble?

« Ren, y'a des fois, je me demande si on ne te connaît pas mieux que toi-même! » intervint Shishiza.

« On l'a connait mieux qu'elle! » assura Tora.

« Un peu de silence! » tonna Panthéra.

Les autres lui obéirent et d'un geste maladroit j'empoignais mon zanpakuto pour faire disparaitre Tora. Elle avait assez fait de bêtises comme cela!

Les trois jours suivants furent tous les mêmes. J'étais gagnée par une nostalgie que je ne me connaissais pas. J'avais même songé, pendant un court instant, à retourner dans ma dimension. Et j'ignorais ce qui me rendait si triste.

Panthéra, toi qui me connaît bien, et qui ne me sortira pas une débilité profonde, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?

« Je n'oserai pas le dire à haute voix... » gémit-elle dans un soupir.

Pitié...

« Si tu ne lui dis pas moi je lui dis! » s'exclama Shishiza.

« Comme si tu pouvais comprendre ça... » se moqua Panthéra d'un ton hautain.

Vous allez me dire oui ou non ce que...

« Tu es amoureuse, sa Majesté! »

Hein?!

La voix de Shishiza résonna longtemps dans ma tête avec ce mot : "A.M.O.U.R.E.U.S.E".

Kézaquo?!

« Ren, ouvre les yeux! Tu es tombée amoureuse d'Ukitake-Taïcho et quoique tu en dises, c'est la cause de ton mal être » reprit Panthéra, l'air déçue.

« Bin oui, tu l'as vu avec Unohana-Taïcho et on dirait que toute la misère du monde s'est abattue sur toi! » fit remarquer Tora.

_La vache, soufflai-je. Je suis amoureuse d'Ukitake-Taïcho? Je ne m'en étais même pas rendue compte...

Abasourdie par la découverte de mes propres sentiments que seuls mes zanpakutos semblaient avoir cernés, je manquai avoir une attaque cardiaque alors qu'une voix grave, masculine et très suave résonna dans ma tête, sortie de nulle part :

« Eh bah c'est pas trop tôt! »

Un long silence suivit ces paroles.

« Qui a dit ça? » lança tout à coup Shishiza.

Mon coeur battait à cent à l'heure et lentement, je tournai mon profil sur ma droite, pour observer la garde blanche immaculée du zanpakuto du Roi.

« J'espère que vous avez dit toutes les bêtises possibles pour le reste de votre existence, » reprit la voix qui n'appartenait qu'à mon zanpakuto pour l'instant resté muet, « parce qu'avec moi, je vous garantie que vous n'aller plus rigoler! J'en ai assez d'écouter vos imbécilités. Et toi, Ren, il était enfin temps que tu ouvres ton coeur! Il t'a fallu plus de quatre cent ans! Autant avouer que j'ai cru que je ne sortirais jamais de mon silence!»

Oh mince! Le zanpakuto du Roi venait de se révéler à moi et sa voix masculine emplie de testostérone, me fit frissonner. Et à ses mots, je compris que je venais tout juste d'éveiller un zanpakuto pire que Panthéra!!

Maman, aide-moi!


	10. La déclaration d'amour

**Titre** : Queen Ren

**Chapitre : **La déclaration d'amour.

**Rating : **T

**Résumé :** Le rôle d'une reine est d'être à l'écoute de ses sujets, non? Alors qu'est-ce que je fous encore dans ma dimension?! Soul society, me voilà!!!

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages sont à Tite Kubo, sauf celui de Ren, qui m'appartient, et ses zanpakutos bien sûr! ^^

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**La déclaration d'amour.**

_Alors, quel est ton nom?

La question adressée à mon zanpakuto nouvellement éveillé resta en suspens.

Après tant de siècles, il se manifestait enfin à moi et je devais encore attendre pour qu'il me donne son nom?

« Non mais! Il se prend pour qui celui-là? » pesta Tora.

« Ouais, file ton nom tout de suite! On n'a pas que ça à faire! Il se prend pour qui?! Aux dernières nouvelles, t'es en minorité mon pote alors…. » renchérit Shishiza visiblement contrariée.

« Ouais, énerve pas les filles, sinon ça va mal tourner! » reprit Tora.

Nouveau silence.

Dans ma chambre ensoleillée de la treizième, ce matin-là, je ne savais pas vraiment quoi penser.

« Moi non plus » admit Panthéra. « Ce n'est pas logique. Nous sommes toutes de sexe féminin et ton dernier zanpakuto, supposé être le plus puissant, est masculin! Bonjour le machisme! »

« Féministe! » répliqua le zanpakuto du Roi.

_Très bien, soupirai-je en reprenant mon calme. Dis-moi simplement ton nom, que l'on puisse au moins parler entre gens civilisés.

« Non » se contenta-t-il de répondre.

« Non, mais oh! » s'exclama Tora, choquée. « Tu veux tester Tora en colère, minus? »

« Pour votre information, mesdames… »

« Mesdemoiselles! » répliquèrent en cœur les trois zanpakutos.

« Oui, c'est pareil, » reprit le zanpakuto blanc, « je ne suis pas le zanpakuto du Roi comme vous aimez m'appeler! »

_Ah non?! Demandai-je tout haut.

Se pouvait-il que je me sois trompée de zanpakuto en quittant ma dimension?

« Mais non » gémit-il, contrarié. « C'est seulement qu'il serait plus approprié de m'appeler le zanpakuto de la Reine, non? Tu n'as pas changé de sexe pendant la nuit, n'est-ce pas? »

J'ignorai si la question s'adressait à moi…

« Pas moi! » jeta Tora.

« Deux secondes, je regarde… » souffla Shishiza.

« Pas vous imbéciles! » rugit Panthéra. « Après tout, c'est logique. Tu es une Reine, Ren… Pas un Roi! Il est évident que ton zanpakuto le plus puissant porte le nom de zanpakuto de la Reine, non? »

_Si tu le dis…

Un nouveau silence de plomb tomba sur nous. J'en venais même à regretter les âneries de mes zanpakutos.

A dire vrai, le zanpakuto de la Reine me faisait froid dans le dos. Ce n'était pas seulement sa voix, extrêmement grave et séductrice qui me faisait ressentir cela, mais aussi le fait qu'il avait un ton froid et hautain.

« Comme vous semblez un peu longues à la détente, je vais vous expliquer » reprit-il d'une voix agacée. « La Soul Society a toujours eu un Roi et une Reine… »

« C'est vrai?!! » s'écria Tora.

« Où est-il?! » s'exclama Shishiza. « Où est-il qu'on le marie avec Ren?! »

« Taisez-vous! » cria Panthéra en calmant les ardeurs des deux autres.

_Je ne comprends pas, finis-je par dire. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Où est le Roi dont tu parles?

« Le Roi? Mais c'est moi le Roi. » répondit le zanpakuto blanc comme neige.

Je crois que je vais aller me coucher…

« C'est ça ouais… » murmura Tora. « Comme si un truc dans son genre pouvait se marier avec Ren! Looser! »

« Vous êtes bouchées?! » reprit-il, de plus en plus agacé. « Je suis le Roi! Et Ren est… la Reine. C'est pourtant simple, non? »

« Mais c'est nul! » s'exclama Shishiza. « Ca veut dire que Ren ne se mariera jamais? Qu'elle n'aura jamais de Roi? ».

« Imbécile je viens de dire que c'était moi le Roi!!!! »

_Okay, tout le monde se calme, repris-je en poussant un soupir. Ca veut dire que… depuis tout ce temps, j'avais un Roi et que…

« Oui, c'est cela. »

_Pourquoi ne te manifestes-tu que maintenant? Demandai-je, sans comprendre. C'est…

« Je ne pouvais te contacter qu'après un certain moment, Ren. Après que tu ais enfin pris conscience qu'il existe une clef. »

Un nouveau silence envahit la pièce. Je poussai un soupir et prit mon visage entre mes mains. Tout ça était encore pire que ce que j'avais imaginé!

« Wouah! C'est moi ou tout le monde est paumé là? » demanda Shihsiza.

_Non, tout le monde est paumé! Répondis-je après l'acquiescement de Panthéra et Tora. Quelle clef?

« L'Ouken » reprit le zanpakuto de la Reine « l'Ouken est en ton cœur. L'Ouken est ton cœur. Et tu l'as enfin ouvert. Je ne pouvais me manifester que lorsque tu aurais trouvé la clef. La clef de ton cœur… »

_C'est pas vraiment clair. L'Ouken est mon cœur? Alors… alors il suffit qu'une personne prenne mon cœur pour…

« Pour avoir la possibilité d'entrer dans la dimension du Roi, oui » conclut-il.

_Et quand tu dis « prendre » mon cœur, c'est euh…. Métaphoriquement ou…

« Non, non, il doit te l'arracher de ta poitrine! »

« MAIS C'EST GORE!!! » hurla Tora.

_Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Tora, repris-je en portant une main à mon cœur.

Je ne voulais pas qu'on m'enlève mon cœur!!

« Je crois comprendre » intervint Panthéra. « Tu as pris conscience de tes sentiments pour Ukitake-Taïcho, ton cœur s'est ouvert et par conséquent, ton zanpakuto également ».

« Merci de votre aide! » scanda le zanpakuto masculin.

Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Après tant de temps… Je m'étais souvent demandée pourquoi il ne se manifestait pas à moi, pourquoi il restait muet. J'étais certaine que je ne le méritais pas et enfin…

« Ne t'excite pas trop tout de suite! » reprit-il. « Je me suis, certes, manifesté, mais tout n'est pas terminé. Il te faut gagner ma confiance et mon nom. »

_Comment?

« Ca, il va falloir réfléchir un peu. »

« J'imagine bien » reprit Panthéra. « S'il a fallu qu'elle ouvre son cœur pour que tu t'éveilles, je me doute que pour que tu lui donnes ton nom, elle va devoir manifester ses sentiments? »

« Ren, tu possèdes là un zanpakuto for intelligent! »

« Merci » répliqua Panthéra.

Galère, galère!

Comme si je n'avais pas assez de soucis comme ça! Qu'est-ce que ces deux tarés venaient de dire? Que je devais _manifester mes sentiments_?

« Oui, tu vas devoir dire à Ukitake-Taïcho que tu es… amoureuse de lui, en gros » répondit Panthéra.

_Comment puis-je faire cela? Ce n'est pas l'attitude d'un shinigami! Je ne vais pas me jeter à son cou et tout lui avouer! Déjà que j'ai poussé le bouchon en lui parlant de sa maladie…

Décidément, quand je cherchais les ennuis, je finissais toujours par les trouver!

Après cette conversation qui me démoralisa un peu plus encore, je repris mon travail à la division. Avec l'esprit occupé mais je faisais du mieux que je pouvais.

Trois jours passèrent depuis le malaise d'Ukitake-Taïcho. Je ne l'avais pas revu à la division, depuis ce jour, et je ne savais pas s'il allait mieux. Il ne m'avait pas fait rappeler à son chevet et je m'en sentais coupable.

J'avais encore tout gâché!

Pour ne rien ajouter à tout ça, le zanpakuto de la Reine me faisait sans cesse des réflexions désagréables. Il m'ordonnait de me tenir droite, de ne pas parler la bouche pleine, de ne pas rire à gorge déployée… Bon, sang on n'est pas au Moyen-âge!!!

De plus, sa présence quelque peu étouffante, avait réduit au silence Tora et Shishiza qui ne sortaient plus leurs idioties qui rythmaient ma petite vie d'antan. Elles finissaient par me manquer.

Ce soir-là, c'est avec un entrain non dissimulé que je rejoignis Kira à la troisième division. Matsumoto et les autres avaient comme d'habitude, décidé de se réunir entre amis. C'était un lieu commun depuis la trahison d'Aizen et j'avais déjà assisté à l'une de leurs assemblées. Même si ça s'était plutôt mal passé.

Ce soir-là se déroula mieux, même si Hisagi me fusillait du regard à chaque fois que Kira m'adressait la parole. Je me sentais mal à l'aise.

Rukia, qui m'avait plus ou moins pardonné désormais, m'invita à se joindre à elle et Renji.

_Alors, débuta-t-elle, il paraît que des rumeurs circulent.

_Hein?!

Rukia et Abaraï me fixaient avec intensité et je me demandais ce qui allait encore me tomber dessus!

_Des rumeurs comme quoi tu pourrais passer siège de la division! lança-t-elle, déçue que je ne sois pas au courant.

_Vraiment?! Demandai-je choquée.

« Sois un peu plus sûre de toi! » me lança le zanpakuto de la Reine.

_Je veux dire euh… je n'étais pas au courant.

_Ukitake-Taïcho a fait une demande auprès de Sotaicho, continua-t-elle.

_Il ne m'en a pas parlé.

« Je t'avais dit que ce type n'était pas clair! » lança Shishiza.

_Pourtant, ça circule partout! Ajouta Renji. C'est vraiment très rapide pour une nouvelle venue…

_Oh…

Je baissai les yeux avec culpabilité. Est-ce que les autres m'en voudraient si je passais siège de ma division aussi rapidement?

Et pourquoi diable Ukitake-Taïcho ne m'en a-t-il pas parlé?

« Tu devrais aller lui parler! » jeta le zanpakuto de la Reine.

Non merci!

_Fujii-san?

Une main délicate se posa sur mon épaule et je croisai un regard bleu et un sourire nerveux.

_Kira-kun?

_Est-ce que tu… euh… pourrais venir avec moi s'il te plait? J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

_Oh euh… oui, bien sûr!

Quelque peu surprise, je le suivis en dehors de la pièce, non sans un regard assassin de Hisagi, et passait outre les remarques moqueuses de mes zanpakutos qui me criaient déjà qu'il allait m'avouer ses sentiments.

Elles sont tellement fleurs bleues…

_J'ai entendu dire que tu passais siège? C'est génial! Lança-t-il alors que nous avancions le long du bâtiment de la troisième.

_Oui. Mais je ne suis pas au courant, avouai-je. Mon Taïcho ne m'en a pas encore parlé.

_Je suis certain qu'il le fera.

_Que se passe-t-il? Demandai-je en me penchant vers lui. Tu as l'air… nerveux ou inquiet?

_Ah oui? Demanda-t-il avec un rire encore plus nerveux.

Finalement, c'est dans les jardins de la troisième que nous nous arrêtâmes pour nous asseoir dans l'herbe fraîche. La nuit commençait tout juste à tomber.

_Hisagi-san est… comment dire?

Kira se passa une main dans les cheveux et je fronçai les sourcils. Je n'aimais guère le sujet « Hisagi-san »!

_Hisagi-san est quelqu'un de… de remarquable et de… de très apprécié et… je l'aime beaucoup.

_Que cherches-tu à me dire? Questionnai-je, légèrement perdue.

« Aïe! Aïe! Ca sent pas bon… » gémit Tora.

_Hisagi-san m'a avoué avoir des sentiments pour moi.

« Ohla c'est le pompon! » s'exclama le zanpakuto de la Reine. « Du yaoi, manquait plus que ça! »

_Vr… vraiment?

J'étais quelque peu surprise, même si en fin de compte, ma surprise ne dura qu'un court moment.

_Oui, reprit-il, gêné. Je… je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi il… il m'a dit ça…

_Sûrement parce que c'est la vérité. Hisagi-san t'aime beaucoup, tu sais. Je crois qu'il est jaloux que nous soyons si proches.

_Ah oui?

Le visage pâle de Kira se tourna vers moi. Pendant un instant, ses grands yeux bleus me sondèrent et je me sentis mal à l'aise.

_Le problème c'est que je… je ne suis pas vraiment, enfin je veux dire que… je n'aime pas les hommes.

Il rougit violemment et tourna son visage à l'opposé.

« Galère en vue! Mayday! Mayday! » s'exclama Shishiza.

« Tu es d'une délicatesse! » intervint Panthéra.

_Oh… Je vois, soupirai-je. Lui as-tu dit?

_Oui.

_Où est le problème? Pourquoi me dis-tu tout cela?

_Parce que… parce que j'ai confiance en toi et euh… je… en réalité, je suis amoureux d'une autre personne.

« C'est moi ou ça tourne à l'eau de rose? » demanda le zanpakuto de la Reine.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, imperceptiblement pour Kira.

Comment pouvais-je me concentrer sur la conversation si ces imbéciles continuaient à tout commenter?

_Eh bien, je ne vois toujours pas où est le problème, repris-je avec un rire nerveux. En réalité, je suis contente pour toi. Qui est l'heureuse élue?

« Non mais elle le fait exprès? » commenta Shishiza.

_C'est… hum… c'est toi, Fujii-san.

Déconnexion totale de mon cerveau pendant un temps beaucoup trop long.

« Hey! Elle est tombée dans les pommes? » questionna Tora en me faisant sursauter.

Mon Dieu, il ne manquait vraiment plus que ça! Je n'étais pas du tout préparée à ce que Kira m'avoue… ça!

« On t'avais prévenue! » lança Panthéra agacée.

J'étais restée tellement longtemps muette que Kira-kun se pencha vers moi, en remarquant mon regard absent.

« Ferme la bouche, tu gobes les mouches là! » lança Shishiza.

« C'est classe! » se moqua le zanpakuto de la Reine.

_Est-ce que ça va? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

_Euh… oui, oui!

Avec un visage contracté, je sautai sur mes deux pieds. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas supporter cette conversation plus longtemps!

Je ne pouvais pas dire à Kira-kun que je… je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal et le décevoir.

Aussi, j'eus la pire réaction du monde :

_Désolée, Kira-kun, je… je suis fatiguée, je vais rentrer!

Et sur ces mots je m'enfuis en courant.

« Idiote! » m'insulta Tora. « Tu aurais pu au moins lui dire qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse de faux espoirs! »

« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire » intervint le Zanpakuto de la Reine. « Ren, tu es très loin d'agir comme il le faudrait. Ce genre d'attitudes me déçoit beaucoup! »

La ferme!

*** ***

Cette nuit-là, je ne dormis pas du tout.

Je tournai et retournai dans ma tête les mots de Kira-kun. Pourquoi avait-il dit cela?

Était-ce vrai? Se moquait-il de moi?

Non, ce n'était pas son genre alors… comment diable pouvait-il tomber amoureux de quelqu'un comme moi?! Je suis son opposée direct!

Jusqu'au lendemain, mes zanpakutos me laissèrent en paix. Pas l'un d'eux ne se manifesta, et en arrivant à la division, j'avais une mine de six pieds de long.

_Tu as des cernes énooooooooormes! Commenta Kyone en m'observant sans délicatesse aucune.

_Merci, répondis-je.

Je ne vis pas Kira-kun pendant trois jours. Pendant trois jours je n'avais pas quitté la division. J'arrivais à peine à faire un pas devant l'autre, tentant de passer outre le mal que j'avais pu faire à Kira-kun. Tentant de comprendre comment un garçon tel que lui pouvait s'intéresser à moi! Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il me trouvait!

« Moi non plus! » lança alors Tora.

« La ferme, idiote finie!! » rugit Panthéra.

Quatre jours après avoir entendu la déclaration d'amour de Kira-kun, Kyone m'avait demandé un service.

Elle m'avait demandé de la remplacer ce matin-là, pour apporter à la première division les bilans de fin de mois de la division treize.

Normalement, ce genre d'occupation est réservée aux Lieutenants exclusivement. Mais Kyone et Sentarou, déjà débordés à cause d'une nouvelle faiblesse d'Ukitake-Taïcho, m'avaient demandé de le faire pour eux.

J'étais bien sûr, très honorée qu'ils me fassent une telle confiance. Même si j'appris, plus tard, que ce genre de choses était détestée de la plupart des Lieutenants.

En réalité, j'avais hérité de ce boulot car personne n'avait voulu le faire…

« Ouh… Gros problèmes à dix heures! » annonça Tora.

Arg! Hisagi-Fukutaïcho avançait droit vers moi, des dossiers plein les bras et un regard meurtrier sur le visage.

Aussi vite que possible, je rejoignis l'entrée de la première division et Shuuhei se plaça derrière moi, en file indienne.

C'était la règle pour ce genre de cérémonies. Le Commandant du Gotei 13 recevait chaque Lieutenant lui apportant les bilans de fin de mois. Ces bilans devaient résumer tout ce que la division avait fait sur une durée de trente jours.

Ainsi, dans les différents dossiers que j'avais en main se trouvaient entre autres, les résultats des sièges de la division, leurs évaluations par Ukitake-Taïcho, ainsi que ses appréciations.

_Je te préviens que si tu fais encore pleurer Kira, je te coupe la tête!

Mon corps se figea. Hisagi venait de lancer cette réplique. Et bon sang! Le ton qu'il avait employé n'annonçait vraiment rien de bon.

« Il se prend pour qui celui-là aussi? » demanda Tora.

« Dis-lui que tu lui couperas autre chose » intervint Shishiza. « Je suis sûre qu'il en a une assez grosse pour… »

« Temps mort!!! » la coupa le zanpakuto de la Reine. « Laissez donc Ren se sortir toute seule de cette situation… »

Je soupirai. A quoi cela servait-il d'avoir des zanpakutos s'ils ne pouvaient pas m'aider, hein?

« A te pourrir la vie!!! » lança Tora avec un éclat de vie.

_Je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir, expliquai-je alors.

Le plus compliqué dans cette situation était de rester imperturbable. Pour Shuuhei et moi. Etant donné qu'à tout moment, la porte face à moi pouvait s'ouvrir et même, les autres Lieutenants pouvaient nous entendre.

Kira n'était manifestement pas encore arrivé.

_C'est raté! Reprit-il en serrant les dents.

_Je suis désolée, repris-je sans me tourner vers lui. Je sais que… que tu as avoué à Kira avoir des sentiments pour lui. Tout ça est ma faute, je veux moi aussi que Kira-kun soit heureux.

Shuuhei resta muet, comme s'il ne donnait guère de crédits à mes paroles.

_Alors voilà ce que je te propose : j'aime beaucoup Kira-kun, je n'ai rien contre le fait que… qu'il ait une relation avec un homme. Si tu es sincère alors c'est tant mieux pour lui! Je le pousserai vers toi. Enfin j'essaierai.

Une main s'abattit sur mon épaule et je croisai les yeux noirs assassins de Shuuhei :

_Pas d'entourloupes?

_Quoi? Non! Pourquoi veux-tu que je te fasse une entourloupe?! Je suis sérieuse…

Apparemment, le Lieutenant de la neuvième division sembla surpris. Il baissa les yeux d'un air coupable et finit par hausser les épaules.

_D'accord, souffla-t-il.

_Tu pourrais au moins me remercier! Lançai-je, énervée.

_Pourquoi, Fujii-san?

La voix de Kira-kun derrière moi me fit sursauter. Lentement, je me tournai dans sa direction, en même temps que Shuuhei. Nos visages coupables ne passèrent pas inaperçus et apparemment, cela ne plut pas du tout à Kira!

_Je vous laisse discuter et vous moquer de moi tranquillement donc!

Il tourna les talons et prit place à la fin de la file indienne de Lieutenants.

J'allais le rejoindre pour lui expliquer que ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait, mais Hisagi me retint :

_Laisse-le seul, pour l'instant.

_Mais…

_Il vaut mieux laisser passer.

J'eus un petit rire ironique :

_Décidément, tu n'a toujours rien capté, hein? Demandai-je, dégoûtée. Personne ne veut être seul, tu comprends ça! Kira-kun est quelqu'un de bien, et tu ne devrais plus jamais le laisser seul!!!

Hisagi ouvrit des yeux étonnés et ouvrit la bouche. Mais aucun son n'en sortit.

« Jeu, set et match : Ren!! » lança joyeusement Tora.

« Ah! Qui c'est qui a fermé le clapet du Fukutaïcho? Qui c'est qui a fermé le clapet du Fukutaïcho? Qui c'est qui… »

« LA FERMEUUUUUH!!!!! »

Ouille… Le cri de Panthéra a failli me rendre sourde jusqu'à la fin de ma très longue vie…

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_lol Tora et Sishiza me font toujours triper! XD. Je pars dans des délires avec ces deux-là parfois..._**


	11. Le capitaine ensorcelé

**Titre : **Queen Ren

**Chapitre : **Le capitaine ensorcelé.

**Rating : **T

**Résumé : **Le rôle d'une Reine est d'être à l'écoute de ses sujets, non? Alors qu'est-ce que je fous encore dans ma division? Soul Society me voilà!!!

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages sont à Tite Kubo, sauf ceux de Ren et de ses quatre zanpakutos ^^

* * *

**Le capitaine ensorcelé.  
**

Je suis une looseuse…

« La pire des pires des looseuses! » couina Tora.

« La sale looseuse Ren!! » rajouta Shishiza.

« La Reine des looseuses Ren, et ses zanpakutos pas finis! » renchérit le Zanpakuto de la Reine.

« Hey!! » beugla Shishiza. « Pour qui il se prend lui, hein? Tu veux te battre? »

« Je te ferai bouffer tes moustaches, peluche! »

« La ferme!!! » rugit Panthéra.

J'étirai un sourire nerveux alors que je pénétrai dans le bureau de Kiyone à la treizième.

Voilà bientôt une journée que j'avais déclaré à Shuuhei que je l'aiderai à pousser Kira-kun vers lui. Cependant, Kira-kun ayant entendu une partie de notre conversation, et pensant que nous parlions mal de lui dans son dos, avait totalement décidé de nous ignorer.

Shuuhei et moi nous retrouvions comme deux nigauds, et pourtant, nous nous détestions! Mais entre nigauds, il faut savoir se serrer les coudes, alors on faisait semblant de s'apprécier lorsqu'on se croisait. Hisagi savait bien qu'il avait besoin de moi pour conquérir Kira-kun, et j'avais besoin de lui pour tenter de me faire pardonner par Kira-kun.

Mais Kira-kun restait sourd et muet. Il nous évitait royalement et ne nous donna pas signe de vie pendant deux longues journées.

Bref, ce matin-là donc, Kiyone me chargea de ranger plusieurs dossiers importants dans le bureau d'Ukitake-Taïcho. C'était ce qu'ils appelaient ici : le grand ménage de printemps. D'après les rumeurs, cette période était totalement invivable à la sixième. Car Kuchiki-Taïcho profitait du nettoyage de printemps pour faire du ménage parmi ses documents mais aussi parmi ses subordonnées....

Senbonzakura avait du pain sur la planche et curieusement, dès qu'une petite pétale rose voletait autour de moi je sursautai tel un kangourou joyeux! Hum! Kuchiki-Taïcho n'oserait tout de même pas me tuer, hein?

Heureusement, que je suis pas à la sixième! Changeons de sujet....

_Ukitake-Taïcho est dans on bureau, donc? demandai-je à la jeune fille qui me désignai déjà une pile de dossiers à transporter -j'avais l'impression que la treizième était noyée sous les papiers et autres dossiers de ce genre, cette division était vraiment trop pour les intellos... donc pas pour moi!.

_Il est absent, me répondit-elle. Il est à la quatrième je crois…

_Oh…

« Avec Unohana-Taïcho? » questionna Tora. « Le goujat! Arg! »

_Hum! La ferme! Lançai-je entre deux toussotements pour que Kiyone ne m'entende pas.

Les bras chargés, je pris la direction du bureau d'Ukitake-Taïcho. Pour ne pas changer, mes zanpakutos ne faisaient que se disputer allègrement sur la teneur de la relation Ukitake-Unohana et à vrai dire, Panthéra restait désespérément muette.

A cet instant, je la vénérai pour avoir un tel sang-froid.

« Je te vénère également » me souffla-t-elle entre deux « la ferme, tigrou! » de la part de Shishiza et un « qu'est-ce qu'elle a la grosse, elle est jalouse? » de Tora.

Enfin, ce n'était pas pire que d'habitude et je ne me plaignais pas plus que cela…

La porte du bureau d'Ukitake-Taïcho se trouva être grande ouverte alors que je m'apprêtais à y pénétrer. Sentarou devait certainement s'y trouver et faisait lui aussi du rangement…

_Sentarou-san? Demandai-je en entrant dans le bureau ensoleillé. C'est Fujii!! Où dois-je déposer tout cela?!! C'est lourd!!!

Une main vint alors soutenir avec moi la pile de dossiers entre mes bras, et je poussai un soupir de soulagement :

_Merci, Sentarou-san, soufflai-je. Pfff… J'espérais peut-être voir Ukitake-Taïcho, tu es au courant pour ma nomination en temps que siège?

_J'aurais dû m'en douter.

Je me figeai alors. La voix qui venait de s'élevait n'était pas celle de Sentarou! Ni celle d'une personne emprunte de bons sentiments envers moi.... Et la main froide contre la mienne, m'aidant à supporter les dossiers, finit de me convaincre que mon pire cauchemar se trouvait là :

_Kuchiki-Taïcho!!! M'écriai-je en croisant son regard glacial.

Il me fixa, ses yeux lançaient des couteaux, et incapable de soutenir ce regard plus longtemps, je détournai les yeux avec un sourire nerveux :

_Désolée, désolée, je suis navrée, vraiment… je pensais que Sentarou-san était là et puis… euh…

Je déposai les dossiers sur le bureau impeccablement rangé de mon Taïcho et me tournai pour faire face au chef du clan Kuchiki.

Ma respiration devint de plus en plus courte. Cet homme me faisait un peut peur…

« Bon sang! » rugit le Zanpakuto de la Reine. « Ce n'est pas comme ça que doit se comporter une Reine! Ais confiance en toi, après tout, il n'est qu'un de tes sujets, il n'est pas supérieur à toi!! »

Hé! Mais c'est vrai ça, pensai-je avec un sourire sadique.

Je repris alors courage et croisai mes bras d'un air désinvolte :

_Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici, Kuchiki-Taïcho? Demandai-je d'une voix assurée.

Un des beaux sourcils brun se leva. Visiblement, c'était la façon pour Byakuya de montrer sa surprise. Le ton que j'avais employé ne lui plaisait guère, et il ne se gêna pas pour me le montrer :

_Cela ne te regarde en rien! Trancha-t-il. J'ai a parlé avec Ukitake-Taïcho. Quant à toi, je pourrais aussi te demander ce que tu fais ici. C'est le bureau de ton Taïcho!

_Euh… hum! Oui, répondis-je en suant à grosses gouttes, je sais…

« La belle assurance s'est envolée! » clama Tora avec un rire moqueur.

_Je… en fait je suis ici parce que Kiyone me l'a demandé et euh…

_Ne devrais-tu pas dire Kotetsu-san? M'interrompit-il. Il me semble que tu n'as guère de respect pour tes aînés, et tes supérieurs. Comme je m'en doutais!

_Je vous demande pardon?

Il me fusilla du regard.

Qu'est-ce que ce type avait donc après moi? Okay, j'avais malencontreusement dévoilé sa relation avec son lieutenant à tout le Seireitei! Il devait bien me détester pour cela, mais pourquoi s'acharnait-il de la sorte?

_Je t'ai déjà dit que je découvrirai ce que tu caches, reprit-il en s'approchant lentement vers moi. Et je finirai bien par…

_Oh bonjour, Byakuya-kun!!

Ukitake-Taïcho entra joyeusement dans son bureau, un sourire radieux sur le visage. Il tapota l'épaule de Kuchiki et se tourna vers moi avec un sourire :

_Tout va bien, Ren-chan?

Ukitake-Taïcho ne sembla pas remarquer le moins du monde que Kuchiki et moi étions en pleine _dispute_. Il remarqua cependant mon air révolté, et me demanda donc si tout allait bien.

_Euh… oui, je… Kiyone m'a demandé d'apporter ces dossiers et je… ils sont sur votre bureau, annonçai-je quelque peu gênée. Je… je vais y aller maintenant, et…

_Attends un peu, Ren-chan, me stoppa-t-il. J'aimerais avoir un entretien avec toi. Si tu pouvais attendre que Byakuya-kun et moi ayons fini, je t'en serai reconnaissant.

_Oh euh… bien sûr, Taïcho, répondis-je avec un léger sourire.

Puis, sans un quelconque regard pour Kuchiki, je quittai le bureau.

J'attendis seulement quelques courtes minutes devant la porte du capitaine, que déjà Kuchiki-Taïcho sortait d'un pas énergique et visiblement pressé.

_Nous en reparlerons! Trancha-t-il d'un air supérieur en me dépassant.

Il ne me jeta même pas un regard et fit jouer un peu de son reiatsu puissant pour tenter de m'impressionner.

A dire vrai, son énergie spirituelle ne me chatouilla même pas les narines, ce qu'il remarqua, apparemment. Avant de tourner à l'angle du bâtiment, il tourna enfin ses yeux vers moi et je sentis une légère fluctuation de son reiatsu. Il tentait quoi? De me faire tomber dans les pommes? De me montrer sa supériorité?

En constatant que son reiatsu n'avait pas l'effet escompté sur moi, il tourna les talons d'un air offensé et s'empressa de disparaître.

_Pfff… soupirai-je, soulagée.

« Tu as bien fait de ne pas jouer de ton rieatsu pour l'impressionner toi aussi » lança le zanpakuto de la Reine. « Ca aurait été ta pire erreur… »

Je sais…

_Ren-chan?

La douce voix d'Ukitake-Taïcho m'attira à l'intérieur de la pièce. Dès que je vis la silhouette gracieuse du capitaine assis derrière son bureau, une étrange chaleur m'envahit. J'étais vraiment trop mal à l'aise en sa présence.

Si ça continuait, il allait deviner que j'avais des sentiments pour lui! Et c'était la dernière chose que je souhaitais. Je ne voulais ni être ridiule, ni embarrasser mon capitaine.

Mais... Mon Dieu, je ne pouvais même pas le regarder dans les yeux sans devenir aussi rouge qu'une pivoine!

_Quelque chose ne va pas? Demanda-t-il avec une expression inquiète. Tu as de la fièvre? Tes joues sont rouges…

_Oh!

Je plaquai mes mains sur mes joues en réprimant de m'insulter moi-même pour être aussi nulle…

« T'en fais pas on est là pour ça! » lança Tora. « Pour t'insulter, je veux dire. On commence quand? »

« Chouette, un nouveau job dans ma longue vie de zanpakuto! » s'excita Shishiza.

« Si vous continuez à faire les imbéciles, je vous coupe non seulement les moustaches mais aussi votre LANGUE!!!! » rugit le zanpakuto de la Reine.

_Assieds-toi, je t'en prie, repris le capitaine en m'invitant à prendre place face à lui. Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser auprès de toi pour deux raisons, Ren-chan.

_Ah… ah oui? Demandai-je, étonnée et la gorge sèche.

_La première raison étant de t'avoir assez mal parlé lors de ma convalescence, continua-t-il en baissant des yeux coupables. Je suis navré d'avoir été aussi désagréable avec toi, et j'ai bien conscience que je n'aurais pas dû m'adresser de la sorte à un supérieur…

_Supérieur? Le coupai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

_Oui, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin qui manqua arrêter les battements de mon cœur. En temps que membre de la Garde Royale en mission à la Soul Society, je me dois de te porter main forte, et également de te montrer le respect qui échoie à ton rang. Je suis navrée, je n'aurais pas dû me montrer si disgracieux.

« Evidemment la Garde Royale… » marmonna le zanpakuto de la Reine. « Tes mensonges finiront par me tuer, Majesté! »

C'est moi qui vais finir par te tuer!

Mes mains se joignirent nerveusement sur mes cuisses. A dire vrai, je ne lui en voulais pas le moins du monde. Comment pourrais-je en vouloir à quelqu'un qui avait un sourire si charmant?

« Fais gaffe, tes pupilles viennent de se transformer en gros coeur roses! » pouffa Tora.

Imbécile!

_Et la seconde raison? Demandai-je en reprenant contenance.

_La seconde étant de ne pas t'avoir dit que je souhaitais te faire passer siège de ma division.

Nos yeux se rencontrèrent un court instant. A cet instant, son regard de velours sembla vouloir me percer. Cet homme tentait toujours de lire en moi de la sorte, comme s'il pensait que je dissimulais encore des secrets.

_Je ne vous en veux pas, répondis-je alors. Vous étiez souffrant et je me doute bien que vous deviez avoir d'autres chats à fouetter que moi…

_C'est faux! Me coupa-t-il assez durement. Je veux dire… je suis prêt à tout pour t'aider, cela va de soit. Je ne voudrais en aucun cas décevoir notre Roi.

Un sourire hypocrite naquit sur mon visage.

Bonjour le machisme! Le Roi par ci, le Roi par là!

« Change de sexe ça ira plus vite! » lança Tora.

« Est-ce que tu sais au moins ce qu'est un sexe? » questionna Panthéra.

Il y eut un long silence dans ma tête, donnant raison à mon second zanpakuto.

_Si tu es donc d'accord, poursuivit Ukitake-Taïcho, nous allons nous rendre au terrain d'entraînement et…

_Pourquoi?

_Eh bien, avant que ta nomination ne soit effective, il faut que tu remplisses les conditions nécessaires en Kido. Je serai ton examinateur.

Il lança un sourire tout fier, comme un enfant qui viendrait de gagner un concours de construction de château de sable.

Il se leva et je sortis à sa suite, en direction du terrain d'entraînement.

« Tu pourrais en profiter pour faire ce qu'on avait dit » intervint le zanpakuto de la Reine.

Faire quoi?

« Eh bien quelque chose comme… _manifester tes sentiments_! » reprit-il.

Encore avec ça? Mais lâchez-moi! Plutôt mourir!

« Moi je t'avais conseillé de le plaquer contre un mur et de lui rouler la pelle de sa vie, mais comme personne ne m'écoute jamais, j'imagine qu'on va encore vouloir me couper la langue, hein? »

Désolée, Tora, je ne vais pas faire ça! Coincer Ukitake-Taïcho contre un mur et faire…ça, serait lui manquer de respect. Par contre pour te couper la langue…

« Sale Reine despotique!! » lança-t-elle.

_Bien, je t'en prie, place-toi à mes côtés.

A environ une vingtaine de mètres de nous se trouvaient des cibles alignées. Je me plaçai à côté de mon Taïcho et attendait ses explications.

_Je vais donc te demander d'exécuter plusieurs sorts de Kido, expliqua-t-il en posant une main sur mon épaule. Tu devras énoncer l'incantation correspondante, tu n'auras que trente secondes pour y réfléchir puis lancer l'incantation, est-ce clair?

_Oui, Taïcho.

_Bien. Une fois cela fait, ton sort devra atteindre l'une des cibles devant nous. Tu as bien saisit, Ren-chan?

_Oui, je crois.

Il recula de plusieurs pas et croisa ses bras dans une attitude attentive.

_Bien. Comme tu te doutes bien, nous allons commencer par les techniques de destruction. Disons quelque chose de simple. Comme la 31e technique de destruction.

J'étouffai un éclat de rire.

_Pourquoi ris-tu? Demanda-t-il avec les sourcils froncés.

_Eh bien, je… vous n'avez pas plus facile encore?

« Là, tu fais ta maligne, ça se retournera contre toi un de ces quatre! » lança Tora en se moquant.

_Je te demande pardon? Questionna-t-il, visiblement étonné par ma réaction.

_Comme vous voulez…

Un sourire aux lèvres, je me tournai en direction de la première cible et ouvrit ma paume de main gauche dans sa direction.

__Hado no san jû ichi : Sakka Hô!_

Un éclair rouge passa devant mes yeux et la cible que je visais se retrouva en morceaux, tombant en pluie autour de nous. Ukitake-Taïcho eut un rire amusé.

_Eh bien, eh bien! Lança-t-il abasourdie, époussetant son haori. Sans incantation? Voilà qui me surprend!

_Vous vous attendiez à ce qu'un membre de la Garde Royale ne sache pas utiliser de techniques Hado aussi simples?

_Euh… non, non, je veux dire que… c'est normalement par ce genre de techniques simples que commence l'apprentissage en Kido et…

_Ukitake-Taïcho, le coupai-je alors, je ne voudrais pas être rude mais… je ne suis pas à l'académie. Vous n'avez pas besoin de me ménager!

Il sembla un instant perturbé. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que je puisse pratiquer de tels sorts sans incantation.

Il poussa un soupir et visiblement, abandonna l'idée de me faire passer ce test ridicule.

_Très bien, je conviens que cette idée était ridicule. Bien entendu, il est certain que tu as largement le niveau pour passer cinquième siège de ma division.

_Cinq…. Cinquième siège? Répétai-je estomaquée. Mais…. Je…

_Mon cinquième siège vient d'être nommée ailleurs. Il est entré dans les forces spéciales de la seconde division, et Dieu sait combien nous avons besoin d'elles en ce moment! Sotaïcho a décidé de renforcer les forces spéciales et Soi Fon recrute à tour de bras. Pour ne rien te cacher, j'ai cru entendre qu'elle désirait t'y faire entrer mais…

_Mais vous avez pris les devants?

_En effet.

Un silence s'installa entre nous. Gênée, je retournai mon regard en direction de la cible que je venais de détruire.

_Peut-être devrions-nous rentrer, proposa-t-il avec un sourire sincère.

_Oui…

« _Bakasu_ (1)… » chuchota alors le zanpakuto de la Reine.

A cet instant, mon corps tout entier se figea. Le mot prononcé par mon zanpakuto ne sembla pas atteindre mon cerveau tout de suite. Au bout de quelques secondes, tel un pantin, je répétai ce mot, sans m'en rendre vraiment compte. C'était comme si le zanpakuto de la Reine contrôlait mes actions à ce moment.

Ukitake-Taïcho, qui avait déjà commencé à rebrousser chemin vers la sortie du terrain, se figea à l'entente du mot. Il se tourna lentement vers moi, une expression figée sur le visage.

_Qu'est-ce que tu as dit? demanda-t-il, visiblement apeuré.

Mes yeux balayaient l'espace sans le voir. J'avais l'impression de flotter dans le vide, de ne plus être vraiment là. Qu'est-ce que ce stupide zanpakuto m'a fait???

__Bakasu... _répétai-je alors en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux.

« Arg!! NON!!!! » s'écria alors le zanpakuto de la Reine. « Pas deux fois, espèce d'idiote!!!! »

« Pas deux fois quoi? » demanda Panthéra, visiblement inquiète.

« Elle l'a dit deux fois! Deux fois!!!! » rugit le zanpakuto de la Reine, se lamentant. « Maintenant, il n'y a plus aucun moyen de revenir en arrière!! »

« Qu'est-ce que... tu veux dire? » demanda Shishiza.

Etrangement, par l'action seule de la double prononciation de ce mot, Ukitake-Taïcho revint vers moi d'un pas décidé. Son visage concentré affichait un air grave qui, sur le moment, me fit quelque peu reprendre conscience. Je venais de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, plus ou moins. Mon zanpakuto venait tout juste de me glisser ce mot et... et je l'avais répété tout haut sans vraiment le vouloir. C'était comme si il avait voulu que je le répète.

« Evidemment que je le voulais!!!! IDIOTE!!!! » beugla-t-il. « Mais seulement une fois, UNE SEULE FOIS!!! »

Quoi? Que se passe-t-il si je le dis deux fois?

C'est alors que je remarquai la présence d'Ukitake-Taïcho près de moi. Non... ce n'était pas près de moi, c'était contre moi! Il était si proche que je pouvais sentir son souffle contre mon front. Cette situation était insupportable. Ses cuisses touchaient mes hanches et j'étais prête à défaillir...

_J'aimerais que tu prennes soin de moi, Ren-chan, me souffla-t-il alors.

_Que…. Pourquoi?

_Il semblerait que tu ais un pouvoir incroyable sur moi, reprit-il. C'est un pouvoir mystérieux que j'aimerais beaucoup découvrir.

Sans blague?

Il prit doucement mon menton entre ses doigts et nos regards se rencontrèrent. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi proche? Mon cœur battait si fort qu'il m'en faisait mal! Ses yeux plongés dans les miens me donnaient des vertiges!

Soudain, il rapprocha son visage encore un peu plus du mien et mon cœur s'arrêta de battre.

Ses yeux se fermèrent et je l'imitai. Mais alors que ses lèvres avaient à peine touché les miennes, la voix masculine du zanpakuto de la Reine retentit encore une fois dans ma tête :

« _Ikikaetu _(2), est mon nom! » lança-t-il. « Mais en attendant.... on est dans la merde!!! »

Oh bon sang, c'est pas trop tôt! Attends... pourquoi tu dis ça?

Pourquoi as-tu dit « _Bakasu_ » d'un seul coup comme ça toute à… Oh non, ne me dis pas que…

« Bah... si! » admit-il, dépité. « J'ai _ressuscité _l'espoir d'Ukitake Jyuushiro de trouver l'amour. Autrement dit, tu es celle qui l'a ensorcelé! Je... Pas mal, hein? »

« Frimeur! » lança Shishiza. « Il fait son beau parce que lui il peut ensorceler les hommes! C'est de la triche! »

« Ouais! Moi aussi je peux ensorceler Ukitake-Taïcho! Il m'adorait quand j'étais sous forme de bébé! » ajouta Tora.

« Mais c'est une catastrophe!!! » intervint Panthéra. « Ren, tu viens d'ensorceler ton Taïocho et comme j'ai cru comprendre cet IMBECILE d'Ikikaetu, il n'y aucun moyen de briser ce sort!!! »

Je reculai d'un pas pour me décoller d'Ukitake-Taïcho. Aussitôt, il fit un pas en avant, se rapprochant encore une fois de moi. Je reculai à nouveau, et il me suivit, pas après pas.

« Ah! Quel pot de colle!!! » s'écria Tora.

Oh non! Il venait vraiment d'être ensorcelé? J'avais fait ça à Ukitake-Taïcho?! Comment?

_Fais quelque chose!! lançai-je à Ikikaetsu.

« Désolé, » répondit-il « tu as dit la formule deux fois, maintenant l'effet est irréversible!!! »

_QUOI?!!!

_Ren-chan, s'il te plait, attends-moi! lançai Ukitake-Taïcho en courant après moi.

_Ah! C'est pas vrai!!!

« Ah! On dirait Kenpachi qui te court après... mais en plus mignon! » lança Tora.

« Tu crois que c'est le moment de faire de l'humour?!! » répliqua Panthéra.

Oh maman! Je suis dans la mouise jusqu'au cou!

T'aurais au moins pu me dire que ton pouvoir était d'ensorceler les gens, zanpakuto débile!!!!

« Désolé » répondit Ikikaetsu.

_CE N'EST PAS TOUT D'ETRE DESOLE ESPECE DE DINGO!!!!

_Ren-chaaaaaaaaaaaan!!!

« Il lâche pas l'affaire!!! » s'écria Shishiza. « Eh attends un peu... c'est quoi ça? »

_Ca quoi?

Stoppant ma course à la sortie du terrain d'entrainement, je ne me rendis pas compte que c'était certainement ma pire erreur : Ukitake-Taïcho parvint jusqu'à moi et me sauta dessus tel un matou en période de chaleur.

_C'est... pas vrai!!! rugis-je étouffé par son haori et son étreinte de fer.

« C'est qu'il en a encore de la force, pépé! » s'exclama Shishiza.

« Regarde Ren » reprit Ikikaetsu qui avait visiblement décidé d'arrêter d'être rabat-joie - il fallait mieux vu ce qu'il venait de me faire faire!. « Tu vois la marque blanche autour du cou d'Ukitake-Taïcho, là? »

_Hein?

M'extirpant des longs cheveux blancs comme je le pouvais -bon après tout ce n'était pas si désagréable de se faire enlacer si passionnément par Ukitake-Taïcho- je remarquai autour de son cou comme une trace de craie blanche.

« Ca veut dire qu'il a été ensorcelé par mon pouvoir, » reprit Ikikaetsu.

_Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de contrer ça, non? demandai-je. Est-ce ceci ton shikai?

« Moui... »

_Alors apprends-moi le bankai et que ça saute!!

« Quoi?! mais ça va pas!!! Et puis mon bankai n'annulerai pas les effets! »

« Eh oui! Même à deux doigts d'être violée par son Taïcho, Ren ne perd jamais le Nord! Demander un bankai dans cette situation... Ahahah!! » s'exclaffa Tora.

Bon gardons notre calme entre deux baisers passionnés d'un homme pour lequel j'avais -il ya encore deux minutes - tout le respect du monde et que je considérais -il y a encore deux minutes- comme la personne la plus censée du monde. Ca aurait pu être pire après tout... J'aurais pu lancer ce Shikai sur... euh... Kenpachi, ou le Lieutenant de Soi Fon! C'est vrai, je n'étais pas si mal lôtie!

Mais voilà, comment se sortir de là maintenant?

_Ren-chaaaaan!! chantonnait Ukitake-Taïcho, le visage enfouit dans mon cou. Tu sens bon, Ren-chan et...

_Oui, Taïcho, j'ai compris!

_Je vois que tu t'amuses bien!

« Oups! »

Voilà ce qui pouvait m'arriver de pire : que quelqu'un nous surprenne dans une telle situation!

Je tournai ma tête lentement en direction du visiteur alors que mon Taïcho lui lançait un sourire oh combien joyeux!

_Tu veux te joindre à nous, Kira-kun? demanda-t-il, amusé.

_Oh mon Dieu! s'écria-t-il, visiblement choqué au plus haut point.

Il tourna les talons et s'enfuit à toute vitesse à travers les plaines pour rejoindre sa division. L'expression choquée sur son visage était vraiment... la pire que j'avais jamais vu!

_KIRA-KUN!! ATTENDS!!! Bon sang, lâchez-moi!!!!

Tentant de repousser de toutes mes forces mon Taïcho, j'abandonnai rapidement, mes efforts étant vains. Et je disparus bientôt sous un flot de longs cheveux blancs doux comme la soie....

* * *

_(1) Bakasu : _du verbe « Bakasu » qui signifie dérouter, désorienter, ensorceler, enchanter. Ici conjugué au présent neutre à la forme affirmative ^^

_(2) Ikikaetu : _revenir à la vie, ressusciter.

_**Je ne plainds pas Ren pour une fois... ^^**_


	12. Shikai brisé et mutinerie

**Titre : **Queen Ren

**Chapitre :** Shikai brisé et mutinerie.**  
**

**Rating : **T

**Résumé : **Le rôle d'une Reine est d'être à l'écoute de ses sujets, non? Alors qu'est-ce que je fous encore dans ma division? Soul Society me voilà!!!

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages sont à Tite Kubo, sauf ceux de Ren et de ses quatre zanpakutos ^^

* * *

Après une cinquantaine de suçons plus voyants les uns que les autres. Après que mon hakama eut été déchiré en maints endroits et que j'eus essayé de dissimuler mes sous-vêtements à maintes reprises, après que mes cheveux aient été décoiffés et qu'ils me donnent l'impression d'être une folle...

« Ukitake-Taïcho est un coquinou!! » railla Tora, visiblement pliée de rire.

...Je dus tenter de résonner calmement - si c'était possible entre les caresses osées de mon Taïcho en totale perte de contrôle, et les répliques acerbes de mes zanpakutos - afin de mettre fin à cette situation plus que gênante pour moi. Mais elle l'était aussi pour mon Taïcho. Si quelqu'un nous découvrait maintenant c'était non seulement la honte de ma vie, mais aussi la sienne! Et bon vent la réputation du capitaine de la treizième!

La première solution qui me vint à l'esprit fut de soudoyer Ikikaetu, mon zanpakuto responsable de cette pagaille. Mais il me répéta qu'aucune possibilité n'était envisageable pour contrer son shikai. Autrement dit, à partir du moment ou j'avais prononcé le mot, la personne visée ne s'en sortait jamais. Elle gardait à vie ce collier autour du cou, symbole de son passage au rang d'esclave dévoué - très dévoué - envers ma personne.

_Bor... del..., soufflai-je alors que Ukitake-Taïcho laissait balader ses mains à des endroits que je ne l'aurais même pas rêvé faire.

Ma seconde solution était de parvenir à me déplacer pour demander de l'aide à une personne de confiance. La seule personne à laquelle j'avais pensé était Kyouraku-Taïcho. Non seulement le secret serait gardé, mais il aurait certainement put me défaire de ce pot de colle qui ne ressemblait même plus à mon Taïcho.

_Ren-chan! soufflait-il, les joues rosées et les cheveux en désordre. Je t'aime, Ren-chaaaaan!!

Il me serrait si fort, que mon souffle en était coupé. Il n'en avait pas l'air comme ça, mais il avait de la force dans les bras le petit père!

_Arg! M'étouffez pas! Au secouuuuuuuuuurs!!!

_Ren-chaaaaaaan!!!

Oh mon Dieu, plus le temps avançait plus la situation devenait pénible. Ukitake-Taïcho avait maintenant dans l'idée de me voler un baiser vorace... très vorace...

« J'ai une idée!! » s'écria alors Shishiza.

« Génial, tout le monde aux abris! » ironisa Panthéra.

_Oh... tue-moi tout de suite, Panthéraaaaaaa!!!! m'écriai-je en échappant à un autre baiser baveux.

« Mais non!!! » reprit Shishiza. « Idiote, invoque-moi!!! »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Mais bien sûr! Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt?

Il me fallut pratiquement dix bonnes minutes pour réussir à tourner sur moi-même et parvenir à tirer Shishiza de son fourreau. Mais ce fut beaucoup plus ardue pour réussir à faire les mouvements me permettant d'appeler Shishiza sous sa forme matérialisée.

D'une main plus ou moins assurée, je parvins à pointer la lame de mon sabre au sol et traçai un carré duquel s'éleva alors une épaisse fumée blanche.

Celle-ci s'éleva dans des volutes de plus en plus épaisses et bientôt, cachant le soleil à mes yeux, une large tête de lionne se dressait. Une lionne au pelage blanc comme neige et aux yeux rouges perçants.

Shishiza, dont la tête parvenait à peu près à la cime des arbres nous entourant, attrapa délicatement Ukitake-Taïcho dans sa gueule et me libéra alors de mon mauvais sort.

_Pfiou... Merci ma vieille! lançai-je en reprenant mon souffle.

_De rien, répondit-elle, Ukitake-Taïcho se débattant entre ses dents. Et maintenant, j'en fais quoi?

Passant une main sur mon front en sueur je me redressai et me rhabillai correctement. La peur passée, il me fallait reprendre mes esprits et penser intelligemment et utile...

_Réfléchissons, murmurai-je. Je ne peux pas briser le shikai avec mon zanpakuto mais il doit bien y avoir un moyen, non?

« Mon shikai te permet d'enchaîner qui que ce soit à ta personne. Mais si tu l'enchaines à toi, c'est parce que la personne en question, ne réagit pas comme tu le souhaiterais. Que ce soit pour éradiquer un ennemi ou pour ensorceler un homme, si tu le fais, c'est pour le réduire au rang d'esclave. A partir de ce moment, la personne ensorcellé te reconnaît comme sa seule Reine, son seul maître » lança Ikikaetu.

_D'accord mais... Et si je... disons que je vienne à mourir, tentai-je, que se passerait-il pour l'ensorcellement?

« Mmm... Question très intelligente! Je l'ignore moi-même » répondit-t-il.

Ah bah voilà la meilleure! » ironisa Tora. Il ne connaît même pas ses pouvoirs celui-là! Tsss... »

_Attends un peu..., repris-je sans faire attention à Tora. L'homme que j'ensorcelle devient fou d'amour pour moi et donc une sorte d'esclave...

« Oui. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, si tu as besoin d'utiliser mon shikai, c'est parce que ses sentiments ne sont pas réciproques. »

_C'est vrai que je ne vais pas l'utiliser sur Kira-kun, par exemple. Il est déjà... amoureux de moi.

Mes pensées se perdirent un instant et je revis avec précision l'instant ou Kira-kun m'avait avoué ses sentiments... La révélation de ses sentiments m'avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide, une sorte de choc électrique! Et si...

_Et si... J'ai une idée!

Mais oui! La voilà la faille!

_Shishiza, ramène Ukitake-Taïcho par-là! ordonnai-je en levant la tête vers elle.

Jyuushiro, toujours entre les babines de mon quatrième zanpakuto, secouait ses mains et ses pieds dans des gestes comiques, tout en hurlant :

_Youhouuu!! Ren-chaaaaaan!! Où es-tu, je ne te vois pas!!!

Shishiza plaqua sa gueule au sol, sans pour autant libérer mon Taïcho et je m'approchai de lui avec prudence. Dès qu'il me vit, il fut capable de m'empoigner par le col de mon hakama et tenta de me faire basculer en avant mais je parvins à tenir sur mes pieds, et les yeux dans les yeux, je lui lançai :

_Moi aussi je vous aime, Taïcho.

« Quoi?!! » s'écria Panthéra.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit?!! » renchérit Tora.

Shishiza, tellement surprise, ouvrit la gueule et laissa tomber Ukitake-Taïcho au sol. Ce dernier, sembla rester allongé un certain temps au sol, totalement immobile.

_Bah oui, soufflai-je en haussant les épaules. Le sort consiste a ensorceler une personne qui ne m'aime pas, on est d'accord, hein?

Silence parmi l'assistance. Cela voulait sans doute dire que mes zanpakutos étaient d'accord.

_Donc, si le sort me permet d'ensorceler une personne qui ne m'aime pas, que se passe-t-il si je lui avoue que je l'aime? Le sort n'a plus lieu d'être, donc il se brise! Ce n'est pas logique?

« Mouais... » marmonna Tora.

« Si tu le dis » ajouta Ikikaetu.

Non mais je rêve! Mes zanpakutos me font carrément la tête!

Pendant ce temps, Ukitake-Taïcho était revenu à lui même. Un peu. Il bougea nerveusement, étendu sur le dos au sol, avant de porter une main à son cou.

Je pus aisément constater que la marque distinctive que mon zanpakuto lui avait donnée n'était plus là.

_Ren-chan? demanda-t-il. Que se passe-t-il? Pourquoi...

Il semblait perdu. Et d'autant plus perdu qu'il remarqua que sa cape de capitaine était mouillée de bave gluante. Il leva alors les yeux et poussa un cri e voyant l'immense lion blanc.

_C'est Shishiza, le rassurai-je alors avec un rire.

J'étais plus que soulagée. Je ne referai jamais la même erreur! Jamais!

Ukitake-Taïcho reprit ses esprits petit à petit et se releva, en soupirant.

_Mon dos..., gémit-il en portant une main à ses reins.

Je lançai un regard assassin à Shishiza : elle lui avait broyé le dos ou quoi? Elle me lança un regard innocent, brillant de larmes comme si je venais de la réprimander violemment. Celle-là, elle saura toujours comment m'avoir!

Délaissant les remontrances pour cette fois-ci, je raccompagnai mon Taïcho jusqu'à notre division. A dire vrai, il semblait quelque peu surpris :

_Que s'est-il passé? demanda-t-il. Pourquoi... J'ai l'impression de ne me souvenir de rien?

J'étais incapable de soutenir son regard. Je n'allais quand même pas lui dire : "je vous ai ensorcelé et vous avez failli me violer! Vous étiez en rut, Taïcho!". Non, il ne fallait mieux pas que je dise cela. Il fallait que je sauve l'honneur de mon Taïcho :

_Eh bien, je l'ignore, répondis-je en évitant toujours soigneusement son regard. En fait, nous avions fini mon test de Kido, vous vous souvenez?

Il porta une main à son front et fronça les sourcils un instant. Puis, son autre main se porta à sa poche d'où il tira ce qu'il avait noté de mon évaluation.

_Oh... Je me souviens maintenant. Tu es mon nouveau cinquième siège! lança-t-il joyeusement.

Mais il perdit immédiatement son sourire.

_Mais euh... que s'est-il passé ensuite? demanda-t-il, perdu.

_Ensuite? Eh bien, je...

« Arg! Ne lui dis pas la vérité! » s'écria Tora.

« T'es tarée? » ajouta Ikikaetu.

Merci bien. Toujours là pour me soutenir, je vois...

Shishiza nous suivait religieusement et plus nous approchions de la division, plus les regards choqués se posaient sur elle. A dire vrai, elle ne s'en inquiétait pas, mais j'avais comme la désagréable impression que Shishiza n'était guère appréciée dans ce coin.

D'un coup de zanpakuto, je la fis disparaître.

_Vous avez fait un malaise, Ukitake-Taïcho, mentis-je alors en pensant que c'était la réponse la plus plausible. Vous avez perdu connaissance et... euh... je voulais vous ramener jusqu'à la division grâce à Shishiza mais vous êtes revenu à vous et...

_Oh...

Je le déposai sur le sofa, à l'intérieur de son bureau et il soupira, visiblement navré :

_Je suis désolé de t'avoir causé ces soucis, Ren-chan, dit-il. Mais sache que ta nomination en temps que cinquième siège prend effet immédiatement.

Il porta une main à son front et soupira, l'air affaiblit.

« Bah dis donc, il te veut le taïcho!! » s'exclama Tora.

« Et il ne se doute de rien, les hommes je vous jure... » renchérit Panthéra.

« Hum! Je vous demande pardon? » intervint alors Ikikaetu.

Ca suffit, maintenant! Ce n'est pas vous qui êtes en situation délicate, c'est moi, okay?

« Dois-je te rappeler que chacun de tes problèmes devient un moment ou l'autre le notre? » demanda Panthéra.

« Ouais, migraine en prévision. J'en ai déjà marre! » gémit Shishiza.

Toujours très agréable de se sentir soutenue et respectée. Tss...

« Sinon, sans te mettre la pression, tu comptes faire comment avec Kira? Il a tout vu, je te rappelle! » lança Tora, moqueuse.

Oh crotte de chat!! Kira-kun! Je l'avais complètement oublié!

« Et bien, ça va lui faire plaisir! » lança Panthéra. « Ne lui dis surtout pas ça! »

Oh vos conseils à deux balles, vous pouvez vous les garder!

« Et voilà qu'on se fait insulter maintenant!" s'exclama Ikikaetu, outré. « Devenez zanpakuto, vous verrez vos maîtres von vous respecter! Mais bien sûr! Discrimination!"

_Désolé, Taïcho, je dois vous laisser, dis-je alors, timidement en m'inclinant avec respect.

_Comment? Oh euh... oui, bien sûr. Je crois que je vais demander à Retsu de venir me rendre une petite visite.

Je sortis de la pièce avec un air inquiet. Si la capitaine de la quatrième division était aussi douée que je le pensais, elle se rendrait bien vite compte que Ukitake n'avait pas fait de malaise. Mais bien qu'il avait été soumis à un sort... dû à un zanpakuto!

_Vous n'allez pas me faire une mutinerie maintenant? demandai-je alors que mes zanpakutos restaient silencieux. Vous voulez que je vous coupe les oreilles, les filles?!

« Euh... non, mois ça va aller, Ren » répondit d'une voix timide Tora.

« Et voilà qu'elle passe aux menaces. Moi je ne dis plus rien, j'ai trop peur de me faire insulter! » décréta Ikikaetu.

C'est ça, taisez-vous et laissez-moi tout seule! Je rêve!

Après avoir été quémander quelques conseils à Sentarou-san sur mon poste de cinquième siège, je me rendis à la troisième. Il fallait à tout prix, que je parle à Kira-kun. D'autant plus que j'avais aussi promis à Hisagi de pousser le Lieutenant blond vers lui. J'allais m'entortiller les pinceaux, je le sentais bien.

Et les quatre autres pipelettes qui faisaient la grève maintenant! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un tel châtiment?!

« Espèce de tyrannique! » lança alors Panthéra sans prévenir.

Soupirant, j'arrivais enfin à la troisième division. En Lieutenant responsable, Kira-kun avait rassemblé les shinigamis sous ses ordres et passait en revue l'état de ses hommes. J'attendis bien calmement qu'il en termine, adossée contre un coin du bâtiment et vint ensuite le rencontrer alors qu'il prenait le chemin de son bureau.

_Bonjour! lançai-je avec un sourire qu'il ne me rendit pas.

En fait, son regard congelé me statufia. Pire que Kuchiki-Taïcho, c'était pour dire! J'étais refroidit pour un bon bout de temps... Et Hisagi allait me tuer!

Bref, reprenons courage...

_Est-ce que euh... est-ce que ça va Kira-kun?

Il entra d'un pas colérique dans son bureau en claquant la porte, et fit comme si je n'étais pas là. Tant mieux, j'allais au moins pouvoir m'expliquer sans qu'il ne m'interrompe.

_Je voulais venir pour euh... pour m'excuser, repris-je, mon estomac se tordant à cause du stress. Pour toute à l'heure et...

_Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, me coupa-t-il. Tu avais l'air de bien t'amuser avec ton Taïcho!

Sa réplique me fit bien plus de mal que son silence. A son ton dur, tout à fait inhabituel pour lui, je sentis qu'il allait m'en vouloir pendant un moment.

_Uktake-Taïcho n'allait... pas bien, lorsque tu es arrivé, tentai-je d'expliquer, il... il était dans une sorte de crise et...

Il se tourna vers moi haussa les sourcils :

_N'accuse pas ton Taïcho de ton comportement vulgaire, Fujii-san!

« Dans les dents! » ricana Tora.

Ma mâchoire se décrocha. Entendre une telle phrase de la bouche de Kira-kun était tout à fait surnaturel. C'est à ce moment précis que je compris pourquoi on l'avait fait Lieutenant. Son calme absolu, écrit sur son visage, me fit presque perdre courage. Il semblait prêt à affronter n'importe qui avec cette expression si concentrée. Et je n'avais pas le coeur à m'opposer à lui.

_Tu as raison, soufflai-je, je suis la seule responsable. Je suis désolée de m'être comportée avec toi de cette façon. Mais je peux peut-être t'aider à...

_Tu en as déjà assez fait, trancha-t-il en se tournant vers son bureau de nouveau. Sors, s'il te plait.

J'enchaînai les galères. Après la mutinerie de mes zanpakutos, Kira-kun m'avait semble-t-il, définitivement rayée de sa liste d'amis...

« Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi! » lança Tora.

_Très bien, je m'en vais, répondis-je en m'éloignant vers la porte. Mais, s'il te plait, j'aimerais que tu écoutes une dernière chose.

Il soupira et je vis ses épaules s'affaisser. J'ignorais s'il était exaspéré par le fait que je sois encore là, ou qu'il avait décidé de m'écouter, enfin! Peu importe. Je pris mon courage à deux mains :

_Il y a quelqu'un de mieux que moi. Une autre personne qui, je pense, prendra soin de toi. J'en suis même sûre.

_De quoi est-ce que tu parles? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. C'était la première fois que je le voyais avec une telle expression. J'avais l'impression d'être devenue son pire ennemi...

_Je parle d'Hisagi-san. Il t'aime beaucoup. Tu ne devrais pas... tu n'aurais pas dû espérer quelque chose d'une personne comme moi, repris-je alors que la culpabilité s'abattait sur moi. Je ne suis pas... en fait, il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores sur moi, et qui ne te plairaient certainement pas, Kira-kun. Je ne suis pas la personne que tu crois. Et je pense sincèrement que tu devrais écouter ce que Hisagi-san a à te dire à ce sujet. Tu seras peut-être surpris, mais je crois que ses sentiments à ton égard sont sincères. Je ne dis cela, que dans ton intérêt, crois-le bien.

Sur ces mots, je quittai son bureau. Il ne tenta même pas de me rattraper ou de me dire un quelconque mot. Peut-être était-il choqué? Ou alors, peut-être ne m'avait-il même pas écouté?

Comment le savoir? A présent, j'étais plongée dans un silence entêtant. Mes zanpakutos restaient muets, j'avais jeté un sort contre mon capitaine et je priais pour qu'il ne l'apprenne jamais, et je venais de perdre mon seul ami.

Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mes fonctions de cinquième siège prirent effet l'après-midi même. Sur les ordres d'Ukitake-Taïcho qui, apparemment, s'était parfaitement remis du sort et qui ne se souvenait de rien - ouf! - je me rendis à la septième division où je devais remettre un quelconque dossier à Komamura-Taïcho.

Je n'avais encore jamais mis les pieds dans cette division et je trouvais le Taïcho-renard dans un immense bureau, assit sur une immense chaise. Au premier abord, il me lança un regard agressif, voir méchant, mais finalement, après lui avoir donné le dossier qu'il m'avait demandé, il sembla se détendre.

Son Lieutenant se tenait derrière moi et semblait très curieux. Surtout lorsque son Taïcho pencha sa tête vers moi et renifla mes vêtements comme une vulgaire bête...

_Euh... Komamura-Taïcho? demandai-je choquée.

Iba-san lui aussi, afficha un air choqué en voyant son Taïcho renifler mes vêtements sans gêne. Son museau effleura la garde de mon troisième zanpakuto et il fit volte-face.

_Ca sent le fauve par ici, grogna-t-il.

Ma mâchoire s'écrasa au sol pour la seconde fois de la journée.

_Je... je vous demande pardon? demandai-je alors qu'il me lançait un regard perçant.

_J'ai dit : ça sent le fauve!

Génial! Tous les nouveaux cinquièmes sièges ont droit à cette gratification de bienvenue? Je me fais insulter de fauve maintenant!

Tout à coup, il tenta d'attraper la garde de Tora d'un geste rapide. A l'affut, j'eus le temps d'esquiver sa grosse patte. Mais c'est quoi ces manières?!! C'est une caméra cachée, c'est ça?! Affolée et choquée - encore plus, si c'était possible - je reculais d'un pas pour venir buter contre Iba-san.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? lui demandai-je alors.

Komamura-Taïcho se leva de son siège et se tourna face à nous. Son museau remua de plus belle et finalement, il haussa les épaules et se rassit tranquillement dans son siège.

Abasourdie, j'échangeai un regard avec Iba-san.

_Je crois que c'est ton zanpakuto, me souffla-t-il en désignant la garde de Tora.

_Quoi?

Une petite voix s'éleva alors dans ma tête :

« S'pas ma faute si mes périodes de chaleur sont plus longues que les vôtres, si?!! »

Tora, un jour... je finirai par te tuer!

Quelques minutes de plus dans le bureau de Komamura-Taïcho me suffirent à entendre la sentence et la punition du jour - cette journée qui à mon sens, devenait un véritable cauchemar :

_Maintenant, il te suffit d'apporter ça à la sixième division, expliqua le capitaine de la septième. J'ai besoin de l'autorisation de Kuchiki-Taïcho pour commander ce matériel.

_Pourquoi? demandai-je alors qu'il gratifiait le manche de Tora d'un regard charmeur.

Je préfère mourir que d'avoir à mettre les pieds à la sixième. Kuchiki Byakuya est... enfin, il est flippant quoi!

« Dixit la fille qui aurait pu se jeter à ses pieds il y a peu de temps! » lança Panthéra.

Iba-san se racla la gorge et répondit pour son capitaine :

_La treizième s'occupe des dossiers de demandes, de la paperasse et tout ce bordel. Mais pour qu'une division renouvelle son équipement, elle doit impérativement passer par la sixième. Kuchiki-Taïcho est celui qui s'occupe des dépenses d'infrastructures. S'il juge que les dépenses que Taïcho demande sont nécessaires, il donnera son accord et alors seulement là, Yamamoto-Sotaïcho pourra, ou non, lancer la commande. Par contre, s'il s'agit de demande de matériel militaire, c'est à la dixième qu'il faut s'adresser. C'est compliqué, hein?

_Bah euh... un peu, oui. De toute façon, je ne peux pas échapper à la sixième, on dirait...

_Pourquoi? Tu n'aimes pas la sixième division? demanda Komamura-Taïcho.

Aussitôt, je me raidis et étirai un sourire nerveux :

_Mais si... si, j'adore la sixième!!

Ouais, surtout son capitaine frigide qui s'envoie en l'air avec son Lieutenant et qui me déteste comme si j'étais un microbe collant! Maman, je veux pas y aller!

« T'as vraiment pas de chance, ma grosse » ironisa Shishiza.

Ma grosse? Non mais tu t'es regardée, la grosse lionne?

« Ren, regarde-toi dans une glace. Tu as pris au moins dix kilos depuis que tu es arrivée ici! »

_QUOI?!!!

Le monde s'effondrait sous mes pieds! J'avais pris dix kilos, j'avais la malchance qui me collait aux basques et je devais, dans quelques minutes, me retrouver face à Byakuya Kuchiki?!

Que quelqu'un me vienne en aide!


	13. Bankai à problèmes

_***se cache pour éviter les jets de pierre* Je sais, je sais, gomenasai à tout le monde, pour le retard que j'ai pris avec cette fic! --' Vraiment désolée, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre en tout cas... *va se cacher***_

* * *

**Titre : **Queen Ren

**Chapitre :** Bankai à problèmes.**  
**

**Rating : **T

**Résumé : **Le rôle d'une Reine est d'être à l'écoute de ses sujets, non? Alors qu'est-ce que je fous encore dans ma division? Soul Society me voilà!!!

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages sont à Tite Kubo, sauf ceux de Ren et de ses quatre zanpakutos ^^

**Warnings : **loool Non pas de lemon, ne vous en faites pas ^^ Juste je préviens qu'il y aura une séquence yaoi, enfin juste un bisou quoi _(et j'ai mis un warning pour ça??? oO --')_

* * *

**Bankai à problèmes.**

Que quelqu'un me vienne en aide!

Il est hors de question, que je me présente face à Kuchiki Byakuya avec dix kilos en trop! Sans parler de mes cheveux gras, de mes cernes et de... maman! Je veux me cacher dans un trou de souris et ne jamais en sortir!!!

« Même avec dix kilos en moins il ne te regarderait même pas! » jeta Tora avec un rire aiguë.

« Pourquoi vouloir se prendre la tête pour ce capitaine, je te le demande, Ren? » intervint alors Panthéra. « Pourquoi se donner du mal pour lui, il ne t'a jamais cautionner! »

« Oh la féministe, la ferme! » lança Ikikaetu d'un air méprisant.

« Écoutez-le celui-là se la ramener alors qu'il est en minorité sexuelle! » s'écria Shishiza, moqueuse.

_Minorité sexuelle? Répétai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Ferme ton clapet ensorceleur d'Ukitake! »

« Oh... Mon pauvre Ukitake-Taïchooooo! » gémit Tora. « Comment as-tu pu le... »

_Par pitié vous allez la fermer, oui?!

Mon cri autoritaire fit sursauter plusieurs officiers de la sixième qui trainaient par là. Reprenant mon calme - enfin plus ou moins facilement - je soupirai profondément, à m'en vider les poumons.

Les portes de la division de Kuchiki étaient visibles face à moi et il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que j'évite la rencontre. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Je devais soumettre à Kuchiki ces demandes, et il fallait qu'il les accepte pour faire correctement mon travail, pensai-je alors en baissant les yeux sur les deux dossiers qui reposaient dans mes bras.

Et comme toujours, j'étais désespérément seule pour m'en sortir...

« Bah... pourquoi tu ne penses jamais à moi? » bouda Tora. « Je peux t'aider moi... »

Mes yeux roulèrent sur eux-mêmes pour montrer ma très grande exaspération. Mais alors que j'avançai d'un pas dans les quartiers de la sixième, une idée me vint à l'esprit.

Mais oui, Tora!

« Ne fais pas ça, Ren » me mis en garde Panthéra.

« Je préfère ne pas voir ce carnage » ajouta Shishiza.

« J'imagine qu'il s'agit de quelque chose qu'il ne faut pas que je rate d'après vos commentaires. Une énième bêtise? » lança Ikikaetu, plus railleur que jamais.

_Toi, la ferme!

Le fait était que c'était totalement ridicule.

Pourquoi me souciai-je absolument de mon apparence face à ce type, alors que je devrais plutôt m'occuper de ce que pensait Ukitake-Taïcho de moi? Je voulais faire bonne impression face à Kuchiki-Taïcho parce que j'espérais qu'il me montrerait un peu de respect? Ce n'était pas en me montrant roulée comme une poupée barbie qu'il allait me montrer ce respect que j'attendais...

« Oui, et pendant que tu te préoccupes de Kuchiki, Ukitake-Taïcho s'envoie Unohana-Taïcho! » balança Tora sans délicatesse.

« C'est d'un goût fort douteux.... » s'aventura Ikikaetu.

« Tu t'es regardé le soit-disant _Zanpakuto de la Reine_, hein? »

_Ce n'est pas en vous disputant que vous allez m'aider, soufflai-je alors que je parvenais enfin devant la porte du bureau de Kuchiki-Taïcho.

Vite une idée, vite une idée!! pensai-je très fort en inspectant ma silhouette épaissie. Mais il fallait que je regarde la vérité en face...

Il n'y avait que le bankai de Tora qui pouvait me sauver!

« Ren, si tu fais ça, c'est à tes risques et périls » me prévint Panthéra.

« Tu vas finir comme de la chair à pâté!!! » s'écria Shishiza, paniquée.

Mais non....

« Je vous remercie de la confiance que vous mettez en moi! » couina Tora, mécontente.

Le fait était qu'elles n'avaient pas tord, les deux autres. Tora était beaucoup moins mature que mes trois autres zanpakutos et l'entrainement que j'avais consacré à son bankai était beaucoup plus réduit également – Ikaketu étant à part puisqu'à cet époque, il ne s'était pas manifesté.

Je savais que le bankai de Tora était instable, trop immature pour m'aider dans une telle situation.

Il fallait être honnête : j'avançai aux devants de grands ennuis si je décidai d'utiliser son bankai ici, face à Kuchiki-Taïcho.

« Mais réfléchis, Ren! » trépigna le bébé tigre. « Je peux faire tout ce que tu veux! Tu peux avoir l'air d'avoir perdu dix kilos si tu déclenches mon bankai! N'oublie pas que je peux contrôler la vue de quiconque... Je pourrais donner l'illusion à Kuchiki-Taïcho que tu es... n'importe qui! »

Je sais tout ça, Tora. Ton bankai a quelque chose de magnifique, il contrôle la vision d'autrui à mon gré mais... je n'en ai pas une utilité vitale ici, je devrais être plus précautionneuse de mes zanpakutos.

« Mph... On dirait que la sagesse commence à pointer le bout de son nez » fit remarquer Ikikaetu. « Après tout, tu es peut-être en réels progrès pour gagner mon estime... »

Mais au moment où mon bras se levait pour frapper contre la porte de Kuchiki, celle-ci s'ouvrit et je me retrouvai face à mon fantasme en chair et en os.

_Ku... Ku... Kuchi.... Kuchiki-Taïcho!! m'écriai-je, rouge comme une tomate et en sudation totale.

« Ou pas... » gémit Ikikaetu.

« Je te l'avais dit : avec mon bankai, tu n'aurais pas été aussi pitoyable! » cracha Tora.

Le beau capitaine aux yeux de velours me lança un regard dédaigneux. Visiblement, je lui barrai le passage, et il n'apprécia guère :

_Si tu ne te pousses pas, je vais être dans l'obligation de te décapiter à l'aide de mon zanpakuto, récita-t-il en posant une main sur Senbonzakura.

« Ah ouais, quand même! » lança Ikikaetu, lui-même très étonné par le ton emplit de venin du capitaine.

_Sumimasen! Gémis-je en me poussant de côté vivement.

Il avança d'un pas en dehors de son bureau et commença à s'éloigner rapidement lorsqu'il fit rapidement volte-face.

« Oh non! C'est ce que je craignais! » lança alors Panthéra.

Oui, moi aussi...

Comme lors de notre dernière entrevue à la treizième, Kuchiki-Taïcho commença à augmenter la pression de son reiatsu. Comme d'habitude, sa pression spirituelle, ne me chatouilla pas les doigts de pieds, et il le remarqua encore une fois. J'allais finir par le mettre vraiment en rogne, pour les dizaines de sicèles à venir.... Mais vu qu'il semblait attentif à ma personne, et plus sur le point de partir, j'en profitai donc pour lancer le sujet de ma venue :

_Kuchiki-Taïcho j'ai ici des demandes d'Ukitake-Taïcho concernant le matériel et...

_Visite d'abord Komamura-Taïcho et ne m'importune plus! Cracha-t-il en tournant les talons.

_Mais c'est déjà fait! Le retins-je à nouveau.

Il se figea, toujours dos à moi. Son reiatsu augmenta à nouveau et je me doutais qu'il était à pleine puissance. J'étais certaine qu'à cet instant, il devait y mettre tous ces efforts, quitte à se fatiguer pleinement. Je pouvais sentir toute la concentration qu'il mettait pour maintenir la même pression. S'il continuait ainsi, il allait utiliser toute sa pression spirituelle et tomber dans les pommes...

Pourquoi avait-il tant de haine envers moi?

_Je vous en prie, Kuchiki-Taïcho, murmurai-je en baissant les yeux. Cela ne m'atteindra pas. Votre reiatsu je veux dire.

« Et hop! Dans les dents, Ku-Kuchiki! Ouh... Il est pas content, le vilain Byakuya?! » clama Tora, victorieuse.

« Son teint est passé à la couleur verte, non? » questionna Shishiza. « Vas-y Ren, fais-lui bouffer sa... »

« Silence!!! » hurla Panthéra, la seule qui ait de l'autorité sur les deux autres.

Il se tourna vivement vers moi à nouveau pour me fusiller du regard. Puis, il fit quelques pas dans ma direction.

Je plissai les yeux, attendant qu'il ne me coupe la tête avec son zanpakuto, mais il n'en fit rien.

Il se contenta d'arracher les dossiers qui se trouvaient entre mes bras et les ratifia de sa signature très rapidement avant de me les jeter au visage et de s'enfuir à nouveau :

_Ne remets plus les pieds dans ma division, ordonna-t-il. Et ne crois pas que tu vas pouvoir m'embobiner aussi facilement que ton Taïcho.

_Je vous demande pardon? Le retins-je à nouveau. Pourquoi me détestez-vous?

_J'ai l'habitude de n'éprouver que haine envers ceux qui trompent le Seireitei, expliqua-t-il en cessant ses pas. Ta venue ici n'instaure que problèmes. J'ignore par quelle ruse tu as obtenu le poste de cinquième siège mais...

_J'ai obtenu ce poste légalement! le coupai-je en serrant les poings. Vous êtes peut-être plus haut placé que moi mais cela ne vous permet pas de m'insulter!

Son beau profil fin et harmonieux se tourna un instant vers moi. Je sus à ce moment-là, que la messe était dite, ce type allait me détester jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

_J'ai l'intention de découvrir le fin mot de toute cette histoire, sois-en certaine. Ne t'approche plus de Rukia.

Et sur ces mots, il disparut dans un shunpo, de façon à ce que je ne puisse pas le retenir une énième fois.

« Eh bin! Il en tient une couche le riche, là! » s'exclama Shishiza.

« Pour une fois, je dirais que le langage de Shishiza n'est pas exagéré... » consentit Panthéra.

« Il me semble que tu vas aux devants de beaux ennuis, Ren, si tu te mets à dos un tel élément du Gotei » ajouta Ikikaetu.

_Tsss... Vaniteux va!

Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Pensai-je, abattu. Cet homme ne m'acceptera jamais... Et je suis certaine que même s'il découvrait que j'étais la Reine, il ne le croirait pas ou ne me montrerait aucun respect!

« Ne fais pas de conclusions hâtives » reprit Ikikaetu. « Focalise-toi d'abord sur ton objectif principal.... »

Un silence suivit.

_Euh oui, mais c'est quoi mon objectif principal? Demandai-je en sortant de la sixième division.

« C'est vrai que... maintenant que j'y pense « réfléchit Tora à haute voix, « à part apporter ton aide aux shinigamis, tu n'avais pas d'autres intentions, non? »

_Apporter mon aide? Je crois que je les ai plutôt tous enfoncés, tu ne crois pas? Ce pauvre Kira, Ukitake-Taïcho... Je me sens nulle!

En parlant de Kira, j'avais envie de savoir si oui ou non ce que je lui avais dit lors de notre dernière entrevue avait porté ses fruits. Je voulais savoir si oui ou non, Hisagi-san était parvenu à lui avouer ses sentiments.

Rapidement donc, je rejoignis la treizième pour y laisser les documents vus et signer par Kuchiki. Ukitake-Taïcho n'était pas là, se trouvant à une réunion tardive et j'en fus quelque peu soulagée.

Mes pas me conduisirent ensuite jusqu'à la troisième division, alors que la soirée tombait. Comme d'habitude, la division était silencieuse et calme, pas âme qui vive...

Malgré les protestations de Panthéra, j'avais décidé de rendre visite à Kira-kun. J'ignorai s'il m'en voulait toujours ou bien si finalement, il avait décidé de me pardonner.

Et puis, je voulais vraiment savoir si j'avais réussi à former un couple!

« Regardez-là, entremetteuse yaoi perverse! » jeta Shishiza.

Pas loin de la vérité...

« On peut savoir ce que tu espérais voir? Un lemon en direct? » questionna Tora alors que d'un oeil, j'étudiai l'intérieur du bureau de Kira-kun.

Mais à ma plus grande déception, il était seul, penché sur son travail. Comme une âme en peine...

A le voir ainsi, il me fit quelque peu pitié. Même si je savais que ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne chose d'avoir pitié d'un ami.

J'aurais aimé faire quelque chose de beaucoup plus pour lui, vraiment beaucoup plus.

_Vous avez pas une idée les filles? Chuchotai-je alors.

« Et voilà, elle recommence! C'est quoi encore que ces magouilles pas nettes, hein? » demanda Ikikaetu.

« Elle a demandé l'avis des filles, donc tu n'es pas dedans! » lui fit remarquer Shishiza.

« Hey! Il a peut-être changé de sexe... Ren, vérifie un peu que... »

Taisez-vous! J'essaye de réfléchir.

« Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir » intervint Panthéra. « Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour Kira-kun, excepté le rapprocher d'Hisagi-san ce que tu as déjà tenté. »

Héhé... je sais. Mais je peux faire autre chose, quelque chose de plus concret. Le rapprocher d'Hisagi-san, encore plus...

« Comment? » questionna Tora.

Une certaine personne a un bankai magnifique, que j'adore, et elle sait que je l'aime beaucoup, sans elle je ne serai rien et...

« Lèche-cul! » s'indigna Panthéra.

« Ca va, ça va, j'ai compris! » s'exclama Tora. « Tu as l'intention d'utiliser mon bankai maintenant? Bonne idée!! »

« Tu es cinglée!!! » s'écria Ikikaetu. « Je peux te dire que si tu fais une telle chose maintenant, je... »

La ferme!

Le silence se fit dans ma tête alors que j'empoignai la garde de Tora.

J'étais quelque peu nerveuse, évidemment. Surtout que je ne l'avais pas utilisé depuis un très long moment. Mais j'étais certaine que Tora ferait de son mieux.

Je pris la lame brillante entre mes mains, la surface froide reposant contre ma paume. Pendant un moment, mes yeux se reflétèrent dans la surface argentée et j'étirai un mince sourire :

_Bankai...

Ma vue se flouta très légèrement, alors que je fixai toujours la lame brillante de Tora. Puis, la netteté se rétablit à nouveau et mes yeux bleus réapparurent. Seulement, je n'étais plus seule...

Derrière moi, se reflétant dans le métal poli, des yeux noirs me dévisageaient. Les yeux d'Hisagi-san. N'importe qui aurait jeté un oeil à la lame de Tora aurait pensé qu'Hisagi-san se trouvait derrière moi à ce moment précis, mais ce n'était pas le cas...

En fait, Tora venait de jeter son bankai dans la zone où nous nous trouvions. Ce qui signifiait qu'à la vue de Kira-kun, je n'étais plus Fujii Ren...

D'un mouvement rapide je rangeai la garde de Tora dans mon fourreau qui se trouvait à ma taille. D'ailleurs, je remarquai que je n'en avais plus qu'un. Plus qu'un seul zanpakuto...

« Hey! Où on est passés? » demanda Ikikaetu.

Un mince sourire passa sur mon visage et je pouvais aisément discerner le vent glacial sur mon cou dénudé. C'était vraiment trop bizarre d'avoir des cheveux courts...

« Ca te va plutôt bien, Ren! T'es pas mal en brune! » lança Shsihiza, excitée.

_Merci, répondis-je d'une voix étonnamment grave pour moi.

A mon bras gauche, quelque chose de désagréable entachait la fluidité de mes mouvements. D'une main, je réajustai l'insigne de Lieutenant à mon biceps et passai une main sur mes pectoraux développés. Le temps de profiter un peu du nouveau corps qui était à ma merci pour encore un certain temps :

_Oh mon Dieu, chuchotai-je. Je t'aime, Tora!

« Je sais! » couina-t-elle, aux anges.

D'un coup fort, je frappai alors à la porte de Kira-kun.

Des pas lents me parvinrent aux oreilles et je jetai un dernier coup d'œil au dehors, m'assurant que personne ne se trouvait aux alentours. Et surtout pas un quelconque Lieutenant de la neuvième division...

« S'il te découvre, t'es cuite!! »

_Hi... Hisagi-san?! S'étonna le jeune Lieutenant blond en découvrant son collègue sur le pas de la porte.

_Bonsoir, Kira, répondis-je avec la voix d'Hisagi.

C'était... trop bizarre!

J'avais certes déjà essayé le bankai de Tora lorsque je me trouvais encore dans ma dimension. Je l'avais essayé sur mes gardiens, mais le fait était que... comment dire... là, c'était beaucoup plus risqué!

Je me retrouvai avec l'apparence d'Hisagi-san aux yeux de Kira-kun, et tout à coup, j'ignorai vraiment ce qu'il était capable de faire!

« Comme d'habitude, elle se jette dans la bataille sans réfléchir! » se lamenta Ikikaetu.

Là il n'avait pas tord du tout!

Kira-kun m'observait toujours avec des yeux ronds et il fallait que je me reprenne :

_Je... je peux entrer? Demandai-je avec l'air le pus détaché de monde et le plus Hisagi-ien que je puisse faire.

_Oui.

Le problème maintenant, c'était qu'il fallait que je fasse attention à la vision de Kira-kun. Hisagi-san était plus grand, plus imposant que moi. Hors, même s'il s'agissait d'une entourloupe, d'une simple vision changée pour Kira-kun, si je passais par exemple sous une porte trop basse pour Hisagi-san, la vision en serait modifiée et risquerait de tout dévoiler de la supercherie!

« Tu as bien dans l'esprit que tu es tout simplement en train de le tromper, là hein? » demanda Panthéra.

Taisez-vous! Je n'ai pas besoin de vous!

Ce qui me surprit d'autant plus, fut la réaction de Kira-kun :

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda-t-il, nerveux et le rouge aux joues. Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus te voir pendant un moment après... après ce que tu m'as dit toute à l'heure.

« Et voilà! » lança Ikikaetu. « Maintenant, tu es dans les embêtements jusqu'aux os, il va comprendre que tu n'es pas Hisagi!! »

_Je sais bien, Kira, répondis-je. Mais je ne voulais pas laisser la situation là où elle en était.

Je sais toujours retomber sur mes pattes, cher zanpakuto!

_Je t'ai dit que c'était impossible. Nous.... nous sommes amis et nous sommes... deux hommes, reprit le blond avec une grimace.

_Ce genre de choses ne m'arrête pas, continuai-je. Serait-ce que tu es amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre Kira?

_Euh... je... en fait... je...

_Je sais bien que tu as des sentiments pour R... Fujii! Me rattrapai-je à temps.

Les yeux bleus me dévisagèrent catastrophés :

_Co... co... comment sais-tu ça?! Elle te l'a dit?!!

_Non, répondis-je dans un soupir. Je pense juste que ça se voit.

_Mais... il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre nous, elle... elle ne m'aime pas! S'écria-t-il précipitamment.

Je savais, à cet instant, que tout allait comme sur des roulettes. Kira allait certainement se défendre violemment en affirmant que rien ne s'était jamais passé entre nous et que rien n'arriverait. Ainsi, il en viendrait à se questionner sur ce qu'il devait faire maintenant... Et j'étais certaine qu'il comprenait parfaitement les sentiments d'Hisagi-san...

_Je sais que... Fujii-san a déjà refusé mes sentiments, expliqua-t-il en baissant les yeux. Je me suis fait une raison.

_Dans ce cas, n'aurais-tu pas une petite place pour quelqu'un d'autre? Je suis prêt à te faire oublier toutes tes déceptions.

« Wouah! Ren!!!! » couina Shishiza. « Entendre Hisagi-san dire ça, c'est comme un rêve!!! »

Je saiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Que... qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Demanda-t-il, apeuré.

_Une petite place pour moi, ici? Demandai-je en posant délicatement le bout de mon index à l'emplacement de son cœur.

Kira-kun leva les yeux vers moi.

« Leva les yeux? Ah oui, j'oubliais que sous cette forme là tu es plus grande! » se moqua Tora.

Je pouvais voir d'ici Shishiza et Tora avec leurs yeux brillants emplis de larmes, comme si elles regardaient un excellent film d'amour...

« J'avoue que niveau drague, tu t'en sors pas mal... » avoua Ikikaetu.

Merci bien!

_Hisagi... san..., chuchota Kira, toujours en extase devant moi.

Il me regardait avec tant d'admiration que je me sentis envahit d'une nouvelle force. Comme j'aimerais qu'un jour, Ukitake-Taïcho me regarde comme ça...

Sauf que, ça serait plutôt moi qui devrait lever les yeux vers lui. Je suis un minipouce à côté de lui!

« Hey! Reviens un peu à la situation!!! » s'écria Shishiza.

« OH MON DIEU!!! » s'écria Tora.

Quoi? Quoi?

Mon cœur fit un bond de surprise et je perdis le contrôle de la situation.

Kira-kun s'était finalement avoué vaincu par mes quelques paroles séductrices et tendait son visage vers moi, ses yeux fermés, prêt à être embrassé.

Oupsou! Pensai-je. Qu'est-ce que je fais? Mais qu'est-ce que je fais?

« Bah... tu lèves les bras bien haut et tu annonces : 'surprise! c'était moi Kira-kun, Hisagi-san n'est pas là!' » lança Shishiza. « ESPECE DE GOURDE MAIS TU L'EMBRASSEUUUUUUUUUH!!!!!! »

Hein? De quoi?

_*Smack*_

Kira-kun m'avait embrassé. Ou plutôt, il avait embrassé Hisagi-san. Non, il avait cru _embrasser_ Hisagi-san. Et il en redemandait!

Ohlala.... C'était... c'était.... Je ne pouvais pas faire ça.... Comment Shuuhei aurait-il réagi bon sang?!!

« Et après, comment tu comptes faire avec Hisagi-san, hein? Je parle du vrai? Parce qu'il a raté un sacré épisode là! » fit remarquer Ikikaetu.

Oupsou! Je n'avais pas du tout pensé à ça!!! pensai-je, prêt à m'arracher les cheveux pour être une telle idiote!

« C'est pas vrai, Ren! Parfois, je me demande si ton cerveau tourne rond! » s'écria Panthéra, en colère.

J'étais en panique totale et le front d'Hisagi-san commença à suer à grosses gouttes. J'en avais fait des bêtises au cours de mon existence, mais celle-là battait tous les records. Que quelqu'un me jette au fond de la mer pour que j'arrête mes conneries!!!!

_Hisagi-san..., murmura Kira en se blottissant contre mon torse saillant.

« Profites-en de ton torse saillant parce que toute à l'heure, tu ne pourras pas redire cette phrase! » jeta Tora. C'était pas faux! Autant profiter du corps d'Hisagi-san tout de suite....

Kira-kun me figeait sur place. Qu'est-ce que j'avais encore fait? Comment m'en sortir maintenant?

Comment expliquer ça à Hisagi-san? Parce que demain, Kira-kun croiserait certainement le _vrai_ Hisagi-san et... et... et Shuuhei n'était au courant de rien!!! Il fallait que je puisse l'avertir le plus vite possible :

_Au fait, Hisagi-san, hier je me suis faite passer pour toi et j'ai embrassé Kira! Juste pour te mettre au jus. Bonne journée!_

Oh mon Dieu!!!

_Hisagi-san? reprit Kira, me coupant dans mes pensées.

_Mm... oui? Demandai-je le plus détaché du monde.

Trop dur d'imiter ce type...

_Je t'aime vraiment, Hisagi-san.

_Hé?

« Là tu viens de signer ton arrête de mort!! » s'exclama Shishiza. « Fais quelque chose avant que ça n'empire! »

« Oui, et j'espère que tu auras une très bonne excuse à donner à Hisagi-san parce que là... »

Il va me couper en rondelles!!!!

* * *

_**Je m'excuse encore une fois pour ce retard... Vraiment --' J'espère que vous aurez aimé quand même.**_

_**Ren risque très fort de se faire couper en rondelles par Hisagi... héhé ^^  
**_


End file.
